Equestria Girls: MAGIC
by NegaiFreak
Summary: Join Canterlot High's Mane Seven as they and members of the Omni Force have to handle the challenges and mysteries in the world, even with magic playing a role! ADAPTATION OF EG SPECIALS! INCLUDES SEVERAL CROSSOVER CHARACTERS AND PAIRINGS! SPECIAL CHARACTER INCOMING AS WELL! PLEASE READ, REVIEW, & ENJOY!
1. Dance Magic

**Surprise! I did say I'd be done with the Equestria Girls adaptations after "Legend of Everfree", but once they started airing shorts, I got seriously hooked! Of course, these will be the last of the EG series adaptations I do because of the timeline. Currently, the girls are in their senior year of high school, so it'd seem odd to make another Equestria Girls adaptation when they're gonna be out of high school eventually.**

 **Enough about that though, I thought the shorts were good enough as is, but let's spice things up with some Omni Force members added to the mix, including a few additional characters here and there. This may not seem like much since it doesn't change the outcomes of any of the shorts, but they will dive into future plotlines regarding certain events in the Omni Force time frame, especially concerning Fairy Tail.**

 **With the MLP Movie releasing its first trailer and Fairy Tail coming to a close before the end of July, it's going to be one hectic month with everything going down. I'm especially concerned because of an exam I have to take midway through July, but I'm sure I'll do well by the end of it. Now onto the first short of this trio! After her unbearableness in "Legend of Everfree", Rarity was a lot more tolerable here. She's still a drama queen, and that's exactly why it's perfect for Rogue to swoop on in and be the hero. But will he be able to? Let's find out!**

 **EQUESTRIA GIRLS SHORTS**

A jacketless Sunset Shimmer readied a soapy towel from a bucket of sudsy water, racing over to a dirty red pickup truck that was parked in the lot.

"To the right! To the right!" an excited Pinkie Pie chanted rhythmically as she waved her arms in the direction she was screaming, "To the left! To the left!" she then repeated, standing underneath a banner for a car wash hanging upon the CHS building, "Now up! Now up!" she exclaimed, "Bring it down! Spin it around!" she kept going, sounding as if she was rapping as she made several movements, while the Omni Force squadron leader and Applejack rushed by and wiped the suds onto the muddy vehicle, "Wash that car like you mean it! Come on!" their energetic friend cried out to them. Fluttershy then readied a hose, firing a gush of water that almost struck her pals as they lunged away quickly, smiling all the while. After she had rinsed it completely, Rarity stood beside her and spun a black blow dryer in her left hand, aiming it towards the vessel before turning it on. The whirring sound of it producing hot air dried up the remainder of the water still on the truck, allowing for the partier girl to step in as she had a pair of spongy mittens over her hands. Using them, she wiped away the last of the droplets that were still present, finishing with making the nose look especially shiny. It turned out to be Big Macintosh's vehicle as small puddles of suds were all around it from being washed. Rainbow Dash then approached as he handed her a dollar bill, which she happily took.

"Hah!" she laughed excitedly, "Thanks, Big Mac," she said in gratitude as he nodded, turning the keys to his truck to rev up the engine and drive away in a matter of seconds, "Sweet!" she exclaimed with a pump of her fists, "More cash to add to the stash!" she remarked as the cowgirl approached her.

"Woo-hoo!" the puffy haired girl among them cheered excitedly, popping right in between them and waving her mittens excitedly.

"Huh…" the fashionista breathed out as she wiped her forehead, evidently exhausted, "How about a little break?" she suggested to her friends, "All of this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair," she pointed out while rolling her eyes. Everyone agreed, gathering together moments later by a cooler case filled with orange soda, drinking them down to quench their thirsts. As Sunset was about to grab another, she noticed a pair of them floating up in an aurora-colored aura, widening her eyes in surprise before smirking in realization.

"Guess you two are feeling the heat too, huh?" she inquired as coming up to the girls were Minerva Orland and Yukino Agria, with the former of the two levitating the bottles to them as her right hand was covered by the same aura.

"We just finished up with a few more cars," she told the group, letting the celestial wizard hand a few more dollar bills to the athletic girl, who eagerly took them into their hands.

"Thanks for coming by the way," the former pony said out of gratitude, "I know this might seem a little mellow by your usual standards…" she noted nervously as she smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing!" the white haired girl reassured with a wave of her right hand before sipping her drink, "Sting and Rogue were more than happy to let us come along," she mentioned to her.

"Don't forget about us!" a certain voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked down to see Lector, Frosch, and Spike gathering around the cooler, with the former grabbing a bottle for himself, "Sabertooth's gotta make sure all its members are doing great even though we're not competing in the Grand Magic Games," he pointed out, twisting the cap off of the bottle by using his right paw.

"Bummer that you guys aren't doing it this year," Rainbow admitted, "I would've totally wiped the floor with you like back then at Tartaros!" she declared boastfully to the spatial magic user, gesturing towards herself.

"Oh…?" she uttered in response, letting off a smirk, "Even though it took you, Sunset, _and_ Erza to bring me to my senses?" she inquired cleverly while placing her hands at her hips.

"Seriously, even I knew that…" the red and yellow haired girl chimed in bluntly, glancing at her teammate suspiciously as she chuckled out of embarrassment while blushing.

"Hey, anybody seen Twilight lately?" she asked curiously, glancing around upon changing the subject.

"I'm here," the spectacled girl called out as she ran up to the group with the cash box in her hands, "I was just going over the numbers again," she told them, adjusting her glasses.

"Have we raised enough to make all the repairs to Camp Everfree?" Sunset questioned, smiling excitedly in anticipation.

"We've only raised half," her friend answered as she opened the box, "I counted the money four times just to be sure," she mentioned before receiving the dollar bills from Yukino. Her classmates all groaned in disappointment afterwards, slouching their heads down.

"It's all right," Applejack reassured, catching the group's attention, "We can just wash more cars," she noted to them, "There's gotta be some we missed," she added, glancing back at the parking lot to spot some more dirty vehicles. Unfortunately, all she found was the barren asphalt as a gust of wind blew a tumbleweed by, much to her own disappointment as she slouched her shoulders.

"I, uh, think we're gonna have to come up with a new plan," the former pony realized, resting her right hand at her hip, while the cowgirl just grinned sheepishly.

"But we're running out of time!" her Omni Force teammate chimed in out of concern, "The camp fundraising deadline is _next_ _week_ ," she pointed out seriously, "And Pinkie Pie's already hosted a bake sale," she began to list off as the partier girl grabbed a cookie out from her hair and munched on it, "Twilight and Fluttershy had that doggie day care," she continued, while the two she spoke of were petting Spike, Lector, and Frosch, "and Sunset Shimmer and I planned this car wash," she finished, gesturing towards her comrade and herself. Just then, they group heard the sound of a boom in the distance, enticing them to all look back towards the school soccer field.

"Well, I think we found the reason behind our _lack_ of customers…" Minerva muttered out of annoyance, while the red and yellow haired girl just let out a small chuckle. Out on the grass were Monkey D. Luffy and Sting Eucliffe, sparring with each other as they both landed strong punches to their faces.

"Heh, not bad!" the latter laughed as he gritted his teeth.

"Same to you!" the former retorted, smiling cheekily before they both jumped back, getting into ready stances.

"Wasn't Rogue supposed to make sure those two stayed out of trouble?" the celestial mage inquired to the others worriedly.

"I am," the voice of the shadow dragon slayer answered, making her yelp in surprise as she turned to see him there with his arms crossed.

"You do realize that those two fighting isn't exactly 'staying out of trouble', right?" Rainbow questioned sarcastically as she placed her hands at her hips.

"It's practice," the jet black haired man said, looking back to see the rubbery pirate landing a flurry of punches onto his fellow wizard, "They said they'd be careful, so I let them," he stated in a defiant tone, much to the surprise of his friends, "Besides," he kept going as he let off a grin, "both of them want to be stronger for everyone's sake," he pointed out, causing his squadron leader to blink out of surprise as she glanced back at the fight.

"Gum-Gum Gatling!" the Devil Fruit user bellowed as he continued to throw out punch after punch to his foe, who merely crossed his arms over his face to try and block them. He was getting pushed back however, gritting his teeth in frustration. Suddenly, he took notice of the spectators watching them, including Sunset as she appeared concerned. Seeing her expression enticed him to act by taking hold of his opponent's arms, much to his shock as he was suddenly yanked over.

"RRRRAAAAAHHH!" the white dragon slayer roared as he threw the captain over his shoulders, slamming him onto the ground as a wad of saliva flew out from his mouth. Before he could regain his composure, he widened his eyes to see the blonde haired man ready his right hand as it was closed into a fist, glowing in a bright light. "White Dragon Talon!" he screamed upon striking him in the chest, creating a bright flash of light.

"All right, go!" Lector cheered as he hopped up and down, while the rest of the group worriedly observed the veil of dust that came about from the attack. Once it cleared, it revealed that a glowing seal was upon Luffy's chest, making him grimace as he could barely lift his head up.

"What… the heck?!" he blurted out, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry, Luffy…" his sparring partner apologized in advance, readying his right fist as it was once again cloaked in light, "but I ain't planning on losing in front of milady and the gang…" he stated while grinning.

"Heh," his adversary chuckled as he too began to smile, "Same here!" he bellowed, letting his arms and legs suddenly act like pumps, moving up his body as it vibrated, "Second Gear!" he exclaimed as he suddenly leapt up, much to the shock of his opponent as he gasped to see him looming overhead, as the seal on his chest had disappeared. His skin had turned pink and was emitting steam, shocking the rest of the group that was watching

"Well whaddaya know…" he muttered while letting off a grin of excitement as he reeled his arm back. Stretching his appendages to their limits up into the sky, the rubbery man clenched his teeth tightly.

"Now Gum-Gum…" he began to echo, shooting his arms forward in an instant, "JET BAZOOKA!" he bellowed, striking his foe's fist in a massive burst of wind that blew by everyone, even causing the exceeds and the puppy to fall over from its force.

"Whoa…" the latter of the animals uttered as he got back onto his feet, seeing the messy haired man land back down with his arms retracting back to normal.

"I can't believe _he's_ Twilight's boyfriend…" the red furred feline chimed in, scratching his cheek. Upon hearing the remark, the spectacled girl blushed a bright red, glancing off to the side out of embarrassment.

"Okay, let's finish this!" Luffy declared, sticking the tip of his right thumb into his mouth and biting down on it, "THIRD GEAR!" he roared.

"Just what I was thinking…" Sting concurred, suddenly developing white markings along his face, arms, and torso.

"Oh dear…" Yukino uttered worriedly, sweating a little upon seeing the two prepare to attack, as the Devil Fruit user inflated his right arm to a massive size.

"Armament: Harden!" he exclaimed, coating his enlarged appendage in black as he reeled it back.

"Now doesn't this feel familiar…" Sunset muttered as she stretched her legs out, "I'll get Luffy," she said.

"And I'll take Sting," Minerva concluded as she lit her hand up in an aurora-colored aura, sighing out of exasperation.

"White Dragon…" the Sabertooth guildmaster began as he puffed out his chest. His opponent readied his giant arm, prepared to throw it out for a strong punch. Without warning though, he found himself encased in a reddish amber aura before being slammed against the ground in an instant face first.

"OW!" he yelped in agony as his pinkish skin and steam vanished from his form, making his adversary perk up.

"Uh… what?" he said, arching an eyebrow in confusion before he was lifted up in a sphere of an aurora-like light being floated off as his female, bun-haired guild mate trotted up to him, standing beside the former pony as she had gained pony ears and a long ponytail.

"You know Sting…" the former of the two females began, "there is such a thing as restraint…" she pointed out with a skeptical glance towards him.

"Oh come on, milady!" he argued back, losing the scales upon his form, "It wasn't like I was gonna go all out with Dragon Force…" he pointed out, sheepishly glancing away.

"And I wasn't gonna go Fourth Gear!" the pirate yelled out as his arm had deflated back to normal, while Twilight and Spike had gone over to help lift him back onto his feet. A teasing grin came across the spatial magic user afterwards.

"Tell me Sting…" she began, causing him to perk, "to which _milady_ are you talking to?" she asked somewhat deviously. He blinked in confusion for a moment before understanding what she meant, blushing ever so madly.

"You know damn well I'm talking to you, Minerva!" he yelled, seeming quite flustered as his whole face was red. She merely waved her right hand, causing the aura surrounding the guildmaster to disappear as he fell onto the ground upon his back, hitting it with a yelp. "Ow…" he uttered in agony.

"Next time, train where it won't be likely that you'll wreck something," Minerva advised with her hands at her hips, while Yukino had gone over to assist the dragon slayer back up.

"Okay, okay…" he repeated in understanding, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Sunset couldn't help but giggle at his misfortune, while he frowned out of embarrassment.

"So how are things with the fundraisers?" Rogue asked, shifting the subject to relieve his guild mate of any more comments.

"Not great," Rainbow replied as she and the other girls appeared to have somewhat distressed looks, "We've only raised about half of the money we need to fix up Camp Everfree and there's only a week left for us to do anything for more cash!" she exclaimed.

"Why is there a deadline in the first place?" the celestial spirit mage asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Prolly 'cause there're gonna be more campers there pretty soon," Applejack responded as she folded her arms over her chest.

"And if we don't get them the money they need to make those repairs, they might be in even more trouble," Fluttershy mentioned, somewhat concerned by the thought.

"Even if our master and Luffy weren't fighting," the spatial magic user began to say as she glanced back at the empty parking lot, "I get the feeling we still wouldn't have enough customers," she admitted with a sigh.

"Well, that's a bummer…" Luffy grumbled while arching an eyebrow.

"So what are we gonna do?" Lector asked.

"Not to worry, darlings," Rarity chimed in reassuringly, "It's my turn to devise a plan," she proclaimed confidently while gesturing towards herself, "and I already have something amazing in mind," she stated with a wave of her hand, "It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events!" she declared to the group, "The _pièce de résistance_!" she added as she span around, causing her classmates to smile excitedly.

"Hee-yoo!" Applejack exclaimed as she took off her hat for a moment, "Now we're talkin'!" she said, putting it back on and tipping it up, "What's your idea?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Meet me in the music room later this afternoon," the fashionista began to reply, much to the surprise of her boyfriend as he perked up, "and I will explain everything," she promised to them.

"Uh-huh!" Rainbow concurred, placing her hand onto her shoulder as she and the others walked past, heading off towards the school entrance.

"Any chance we can spar in the gym, milady?" Sting asked out of boredom as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Heh," Minerva chuckled, catching his attention, "I'm sure you'd know the answer from either of us, Sting," she joked as he blushed instantaneously.

"Ergh…" he growled quietly in frustration while hearing the others giggle at his misfortune. Meanwhile, the indigo haired girl was waving goodbye rather excitedly to her friends as Rogue, Spike, and Frosch had stayed behind, taking notice of her smile vanishing into a nervous grimace rather quickly.

"You got nothin', huh?" the purple puppy guessed to her in a whisper, making her glance down at him as a panicked look came across her face.

"How did you know?!" she cried out.

"Huh…" the shadow dragon slayer sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose, while his exceed merely tilted his head to the side.

 **DANCE MAGIC**

A while had passed since Rarity had made her declaration to come up with a fundraising plan, as she was trotting through the complex of the Canterlot Mall, which had plenty of other people bustling about and going to stores.

"Oh, rats," she grumbled as she came to a stop, folding her arms over her chest, "Three hours and still no ideas for a lucrative last-minute fundraiser," she muttered before walking onwards, "Usually, window-shopping inspires me…" she mentioned to herself out of frustration.

"Maybe it would've been better if you let the others know?" a familiar voice suggested, catching her attention as she turned to see her boyfriend standing there with his anthropomorphic feline.

"Rogue!" she yelped in surprise, with her face turning a light pink, "I-I wouldn't want them to have to worry about me coming up with something spectacular…" she stuttered in admittance, pivoting her foot against the floor nervously.

"But we wanna help, too!" the green furred cat exclaimed, raising his paws.

"Oh that's quite all right, you two," she reassured with a shake of her right hand, "Besides," she kept going, "I wouldn't want to have to cling onto you like I did at Camp Everfree…" she confessed while glancing away somberly, much to the surprise of both Sabertooth members.

"Rarity… that's not what-"

" _Are you a musician?_ " a deep, male voice emitting from a television screen interjected, causing them to all perk up as they looked over to see the monitor showing a bunch of question marks.

"Hmm?" the fashionista hummed as she got closer to it.

" _Do you and friends love to dance?_ " the announcer asked.

"Yes…" she responded somewhat unsurely, arching an eyebrow.

" _Are you unique, cool, stylish?_ " he listed off in question as colored silhouettes began to appear along the screen.

"Yes, yes, yes, and... obviously!" the indigo haired girl replied as she waved her left index finger around somewhat boastingly, while Rogue just rolled his eyes.

" _Do you want to win a_ _ **cash prize**_ _?_ " the announcer asked, causing her and the others to widen their eyes in astonishment.

"Yes!" she yelped happily with a bright smile.

" _Then enter the Canterlot Mall Chance to Prance Competition!_ " the announcer advised as a microphone before a star and music notes appeared on the screen, " _All you need is a music video of your own original song and dance,_ " he explained as the images changed to visually represent the rules of the event, " _Then_ _ **you**_ _could be prancing your way to first prize!_ " he exclaimed with a trophy appearing on the screen, " _Sign up now at the booth near the Aunt Orange smoothie kiosk,_ " he directed, enticing the student to immediately run off. However, she suddenly screeched to a halt once she noticed a sparkling red dress in the window of another shop, looking at it in awe while grinning widely.

"Oh, we're certain to win!" she declared proudly as she put her hands up to her cheeks. Suddenly though, the shadow dragon slayer took hold of her right extremity, pulling her away in a yelp.

"Sign up first, window shop later," he recommended seriously to her as he dragged her off. She chuckled sheepishly in embarrassment, walking alongside him as they held hands.

"Here it is!" Frosch pointed out as he hopped up onto the table with the sign-up cards and entry box in front of the kiosk. Rarity quickly took out a pen from her skirt and began to write the information while not noticing the familiar group of girls behind her.

"Rarity!" the voice of Sour Sweet called out, causing her and the others to perk up and look over to see her, Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, and Sunny Flare approaching them, "What a nice surprise!" she greeted sweetly with a wave of her hand, "Not…" she whispered sourly through the side of her mouth, which Rogue took notice of as he arched an eyebrow.

"Sour Sweet! Sunny Flare!" the fashionista greeted with a gasp as they came to a stop, "Why, it's been ages," she pointed out to them in surprise.

"It's only been about whole summer and a month since the Friendship Games," the white haired girl bluntly noted as she held onto the strap of her purse.

"Is that all?" the Canterlot High student questioned while still smiling, "Wow!" she said, giggling afterwards, "How is everything over at Crystal Prep Academy?" she asked, resting her right hand at her hip.

"Oh, things at CPA have never been better since Principal Cadance took over," the short haired female of the group responded.

"Yeah," the bipolar female agreed, "She's going to let us have the fall dance on a _yacht_ ," she boasted proudly, "if we raise the money…" she mentioned, glancing off to the side.

"Ooh, sounds divine," the indigo haired girl concurred as she placed her hand over her chest.

"And expensive…" her boyfriend chimed in, catching the attentions of the uniformed students as they looked over to see him there.

"Uh… who's your friend?" the headphones-wearing Shadowbolt asked, gesturing towards him.

"I'm Rogue," he introduced politely, "I'm actually… her boyfriend," he mentioned in admittance, much to his partner's surprise as she blushed a bright red.

"Do Canterlot High girls always get really good-looking guys?" the pigtailed and ponytailed girl of the group questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Uh… thanks…?" the dragon slayer responded unsurely as his cheeks reddened slightly.

"Are you signing up for the 'Chance to Prance' contest, too?" the greenish haired girl asked, chiming into the conversation as she went up to Rarity, then taking notice of Frosch, "Ooh, kitty!" she squeaked excitedly, taking him into her arms and nuzzling her cheeks against his head.

"I am!" the one she had spoken to answered, letting off a chuckle as she placed her sign-up card into the box, "Are you girls here to sign up for the competition?" she asked the rest of them, while the Sabertooth mage went over and protectively yanked his exceed away from Lemon, much to her dismay as she pouted slightly.

"We definitely aren't here because we like standing in lines," Sugarcoat pointed out in a blunt tone like before.

"I _assume_ you already have a video concept figured out," Sour chimed in, catching the fashionista's attention, "The competition's going to be _pret-ty_ fierce," she added.

"Yes, it came to me as soon as I saw that gorgeous red ruffled _ensemble_ on the way over here," she responded immediately, while her boyfriend went back over to her side. The freckled Shadowbolt gave off a grin upon hearing her words.

"Oh," she uttered, "Tell me more," she advised, while her classmates gave off devious smiles in realization. Rogue took notice and blinked out of surprise, wondering what they were up to.

"Oh!" his girlfriend yelped, flipping her hair back with her hand, "Well, each member of the Rainbooms is going to dance in a different style," she explained, "like flamenco, hip-hop, or street ballet," she listed off, going through each routine, "and we'll wear costumes to match each genre," she finished, while the jet black haired teen beside her grimaced slightly, "Designed by yours truly, of course," she added to them, giggling afterwards.

"That sounds like a very good concept," the spectacled girl concurred after a moment. Her ponytailed friend gave off another devious grin as an opportunity had come to her and her classmates.

"Yeah, heh, I guess it's okay," she admitted with a laugh as the Sabertooth mage narrowed his eyes onto her, "If you're going for way too over-the-top," she mentioned in a whisper.

"Thanks!" Rarity replied out of gratitude, letting another giggle escape her lips, "So, what's your concept?" she asked.

"Nothing," the pigtailed and ponytailed female of the group answered bluntly, surprising her teammates, "We don't have one yet," she pointed out, causing them to grimace.

"What she means is it's a surprise!" Sour immediately corrected, "But it's _a-ma-zing_ ," she said with a wave of her hands, "So original," she bragged.

"Oh, well, I can't wait to see it," the indigo haired girl noted somewhat excitedly, "Good luck!" she cried out before heading off as she waved goodbye.

"You, too!" the bipolar female responded, while the shadow dragon slayer quickly went after the Canterlot High student.

"I've got a bad feeling this isn't gonna end well…" he muttered, glancing back to see the uniformed girls conversing quietly together.

"Whaddaya mean, Rogue?" his exceed asked, getting his attention.

"Let's just hope I'm wrong," he responded as they went on their way. A while later, they had arrived back in the school music room, speaking with everyone about the plan they uncovered.

"See?" the fashionista said after explaining everything, "It's a wonderful plan," she declared, "We'll write some lyrics for our new song," she began to say, "and we'll choreograph some dance moves," she added as she shook her shoulders, "Then our video will win a cash prize, and _voilà_!" she exclaimed with outstretched arms.

"You make it sound simple as pie," Applejack pointed out in a concerned tone.

"That's because _it is_!" her friend reassured cheekily, "The girls at Crystal Prep even agree," she mentioned, causing her classmates to all perk up in surprise, "They're making a video, too," she added to them.

"They are?" Twilight questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"I-Is that a problem, darling?" Rarity asked with a stutter out of concern.

"Oh, no, it's not," she assured as a reply while shaking her head slightly, "Just haven't heard much about my old school since I left, I guess…" she noted as she rubbed the back of her neck, making Luffy glance over at her in confusion.

"Well, if you ask me," Spike chimed in, "Crystal Prep has got nothin' on CHS!" he proudly stated, "I love it here!" he exclaimed as he stretched his legs out before Fluttershy scratched his chin, causing him to shudder in delight, "See what I mean?" he pointed out contently as the girl beside him giggled.

"Um, hello?" Sting uttered, causing everyone to perk up, "Anyone gonna fill us in on who Crystal Prep is?" he asked as he placed his right hand against his cheek.

"They're a rival school of ours down in the city," his squadron leader replied, folding her arms over her chest, "and their students are _pretty_ competitive," she mentioned with a frown, much to the white dragon slayer's surprise.

"Oh, that's right," Yukino realized, "They were the ones you faced during those Friendship Games you told us about," she recalled, getting a nod from her red and yellow haired friend.

"Which means it's all the more likely that winning this contest won't be as easy," Minerva concurred as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't sweat it, milady," Lector reassured, catching her attention, "I'm sure with the group we have, we got this in the bag!" he declared excitedly.

"Yeah!" the purple puppy agreed.

"Okay," Rarity began, making the entire group perk up and look over at her again, "before we get started with the choreographing of our dance moves and eh, heh, heh…" she mumbled, waving her left hand around in a nervous manner, "there's just one tiny, teeny-weensy, little thing I forgot to mention…" she confessed sheepishly.

"What's that?" Sunset asked as she arched her right eyebrow.

"Uhhhh..." the fashionista uttered anxiously, seeming as if she was hoping her friends would not be mad, "I would need to use our fundraiser money to buy costume materials for the video!" she explained rather quickly, much to the surprise of everyone as they all blinked.

"Hmm," the former pony hummed in thought, placing her hand onto her chin, "How much is the grand prize worth?" she asked her.

"More than double what we need to fix up Camp Everfree!" she responded immediately upon rushing over.

"Hah!" Rainbow laughed, catching their attentions, "Then of course you can use the money for costumes!" she concurred.

"Huh…" Applejack sighed, "Oh, what the hay?" she muttered, standing up and taking the cash box into her hands, "Why not?" she agreed with a smile.

"Sweet!" the athlete exclaimed as she pumped her fists.

"Whee-hee!" Pinkie exclaimed as she zoomed over and embraced the indigo haired girl, while the Omni Force squadron leader went and gave her a smile.

"According to my calculations, if we lend Rarity the funds we've already raised," Twilight began to explain as she was typing the numbers up onto a calculator, "we stand to gain four times as much money as we have now," she told her friends, much to their excitement as they cheered with glee in their voices.

"And we end up with a bit extra for ourselves!" Sting realized, "Maybe we could use that for the school," he suggested to the others.

"That's a great idea, Master!" Yukino concurred, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah!" Lector agreed as he hopped up happily.

"But if we lose the video contest," the scientist chimed in while adjusting her glasses, getting the attentions of everyone else again, "we'll be completely back to square one and zero dollars," she noted, much to fright of her classmates as they grimaced, "Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor?" she asked nervously, only to receive no response as she remembered having brought up the potential negative, "I mean, um, heh... Me neither…" she corrected with a wide yet nervous smile.

"The bigger the risk, the bigger the reward!" Luffy declared as he suddenly went over and draped his right arm over the spectacled girl's shoulders, making her yelp in surprise, "That's what Nami would say!" he pointed out, chuckling cheekily.

"All right, girls," Rarity chimed in afterwards with her hands together, "Who's ready to shoot our winning dance music video?" she asked as she shimmied a little, enticing everyone to cheer in excitement.

"Huh…" Rogue breathed out as he saw Applejack hand the cash box to his girlfriend, catching his exceed's attention.

"Are you okay, Rogue?" he asked worriedly, going up to his side.

"I just hope this all works out…" he responded nervously, placing his hand onto his cheek.

"Looks like I have some fabric shopping to do!" the fashionista declared after a giggle. A while passed before the entire group was gathered in the gymnasium, with Photo Finish having joined them as she readied a large movie camera before the decorated stage, where the Rainbooms and the female wizards were, dressed in new outfits.

"How come we don't get to be a part of this?!" Sting yelled in frustration as he stood beside the anthropomorphic cats, his fellow dragon slayer, and the Devil Fruit user beyond the stage behind the camera.

"Oh darlings, relax," the clothing designer advised from the director's chair she sat at, getting their attentions, "I know you're all excited and everything, but we're going to need stage hands to make the video go well," she explained seriously to them, "Besides," she kept going, "other than slow dancing, you don't really have any _fascinating_ moves," she stated with a nervous smile.

"You know, she's got a point," her boyfriend agreed with a smug smirk, causing his guild mate to let off a pout out of annoyance, while the rubbery teen just arched an eyebrow.

"So why are Yukino and milady joining in?" Lector asked curiously, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, it'd be rude to not let our guests have a chance to take part in this," the indigo haired girl replied, "Plus, I think this video could use a little more… _pizzazz_!" she stated with her arms outstretched while smiling widely.

"Guess that makes enough sense…" the Sabertooth guildmaster admitted after a moment, glancing over to see Sunset donning a red and gold dress, now with her haired tied up into a bun, "Milady does look pretty good," he noted, blushing a little.

"Why thank you, Sting," Minerva chimed in from directly behind him, causing him to yelp out of shock before turning around to see her there donning a navy blue dress with a golden, draconic design, "I assume you were talking about both of us, right?" she inquired with a smirk, making him grimace a little.

"Uh… yeah…" he replied nervously. She merely giggled, walking back up towards the decorated stage. "Huh…" he sighed out of exasperation, "That joke isn't dying anytime soon, is it?" he concurred while slouching down in defeat.

"Doesn't seem like it," his exceed answered with a grin.

"Nope!" Frosch agreed wholeheartedly.

"Let's take it from the top one more time," Rarity called out to the stage, "Rainbow Dash, Minerva, don't forget your cues," she noted to the athlete, who had a backwards baseball cap with a new jacket and magenta pants, "It's when Fluttershy does her triple pirouette and Yukino comes in to lift her up, okay?" she pointed out as she waved her fingers. She then nodded over to Photo, who gave her a thumbs-up before activating the camera. DJ Pon-3 also signaled that she was ready, setting up her turntables.

"Guess that's our cue," the white dragon slayer realized before he and the other males took off to take their own positions.

"And... action!" the fashionista cried out, throwing her arm down. The pop music began playing as Sunset took center stage, dancing around before the animal whisperer jumped in, getting into position as she attempted her first spin, only for her to accidentally her friend in the back.

"Wah!" she yelped as she stumbled forward, struggling to keep her balance in her high heels. She managed to maintain herself though, smiling nervously as her shy pal went back to slowly spinning, while the celestial mage came in and picked her up like a ballerina, surprising her as she had only completed one and a half spins. In the meantime, the athlete slid in from the right, while the spatial magic user jumped out of stage left, prepared to start dancing as their comrades had seemingly already finished their routines.

"Cut!" the indigo haired girl suddenly exclaimed out of frustration, causing the music to stop with a record scratch, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey!" the cap-wearing female shouted, rubbing the back of her head, "What happened to the music?" she asked. The director merely gave off an upset expression, taking a deep breath as she put her hand up to her head.

"Uh oh…" the green furred feline uttered worriedly as he and Rogue peeked out from behind the curtains.

"Fluttershy, it's supposed to be a _triple_ pirouette," she pointed out while walking up to the stage. Lying beside her chair was Spike, who awoke from his nap with a long yawn before stretching out his legs.

"I know," the animal whisperer replied to her pal, "It's just that... um... uh, I-I don't think I can do one of those…" she admitted while stuttering.

"Darling, of course you can, darling," she reassured as she went up to her and brushed back her long pink hair, "I believe in you," she added confidently wile embracing her closely, squishing her face a little.

"Besides, I had gone in before you even finished," Yukino chimed in, getting their attentions, "Sorry…" she apologized ashamedly.

"Oh, no, no, no!" the fashionista repeated in a positive tone, "We just need to have more confidence and better focus!" she stated proudly before hugging the celestial wizard as well, much to her embarrassment as her cheeks turned red.

"How about you try 'jazz paws' instead?" Spike suggested as he stood up on his hind legs, waving his paws.

"Heh," Sunset chuckled as she adjusted the floral barrette holding her bun together, "Thanks, Spike," she said in gratitude, "But all these moves are pretty hard," she admitted, folding her arms underneath her chest.

"Oh, I know…" Rarity concurred with a frustrated grunt, "But if we want to win, we have to bring our A-game!" she pointed out seriously with a pump of her fist.

"Crystal Prep certainly will," Twilight chimed in, "They're excellent dancers," she mentioned, "and you know how they love to compete…" she added sarcastically while rolling her eyes, making the former pony beside her grin.

"Well then we need be just as competitive if not even more so," Minerva stated smartly as she grinned, while the indigo haired girl seemed very stressed by the situation at hand.

"How about we forget about the other teams and get back to dancin'?" Applejack advised as she went up to her friend and placed her left hand onto her right shoulder, followed by showing off a little shimmy that did not seem to impress her.

"Great idea, Applejack!" Pinkie cried out, catching their attentions as they saw her imitating synth drums, moving her feet back and forth while grunting, "It's really fun!" she mentioned as she was continuing, "I haven't stopped this whole time!" she exclaimed, panting a little.

"Applejack's right," Rogue concurred as he came up to his girlfriend, "Once we get this all done, we put it together into a great music video that'll definitely win us that money," he explained, making everyone smile aside from her, as she seemed quite annoyed.

"Let's take it from Rainbow's entrance," she said in a disgruntled tone, much to the surprise of her friends as they saw her walk back to chair.

"Oh dear…" her boyfriend muttered, going back to his position behind the curtains with the other males of the group. After the camera and sound system were both reset, Rarity took a deep breath of air through her nose, letting out a deep sigh.

"And... action!" she cried out, raising her left hand into the air. The music started up once more with Rainbow sliding onto the stage and beginning her dance while Sunset and Minerva took hold of each other's hands, as Fluttershy slowly started her pirouette. However, as the spatial magic user pulled her partner over, she accidentally caused her to trip and lose her footing with her left shoe ripping the bottom part of the athlete's jacket.

"WAH!" she yelped before falling onto the Sabertooth mage's chest as they both hit the floor, causing the music to stop playing.

"Milady!" Sting yelled, rushing over to the pair with Lector and Luffy in tow, "You okay?" he asked out of concern as the former pony lifted her head up.

"Yeah, I'm good," both she and the one she was lying upon replied simultaneously, causing them to widen their eyes out of surprise until they began laughing heartily, making Sting crack a grin as well.

"Oh!" the fashionista suddenly yelped, having noticed that there was a large rip in the rainbow haired girl's jacket, while the music stopped again, "Oh!" she squeaked upon zooming over and examining the damage to the clothing, "This is a disaster!" she screamed in dismay, while the Omni Force member looked at her blankly.

"Whoops…" the amber skinned girl uttered in realization as she stood up with the wizard, "Sorry, Rarity…" she apologized sheepishly as she grimaced.

"It doesn't look that bad," Rogue pointed out as he came over to inspect the jacket, taking it off of the one wearing it, "In fact, it might look better when considering Rainbow's style," he mentioned, "Sort of a… 'rough and tough' look," he said, rubbing his chin. His words were met with the surprised silence of his friends, who had no idea what to say.

"Darling, while I appreciate your input," his girlfriend chimed in, "it still _is_ a disaster…" she moaned while pointing at the rip, causing him to groan out of exasperation.

"Can you fix it?" Frosch asked as he went up to her.

"Well, I _can_ fix it," the indigo haired girl answered, "but I'll have to run to the fabric store before it closes," she said quickly, taking the jacket from her boyfriend, "Keep practicing while I'm gone!" she advised to the others, "Ahhh!" she screamed as she ran offstage.

"Huh…" the shadow dragon slayer sighed, "Guess we better go, too…" he pointed out to his exceed, who nodded in agreement before jogging off with him. A while later, the two of them walked out of a fabric store at the Canterlot Mall with the cobalt skinned girl, as she carried a blue bag of the materials.

"Oh, thank goodness I budgeted for backup fabric…" she said in relief as she looked at her bag.

"Hey, Rarity," the Sabertooth mage chimed in, catching her attention as she turned to face him, "can we… talk for a minute?" he asked her, making her arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"About what, darling?" she questioned back.

"About overwhelming yourself by trying to make this video perfect," he responded as she blinked, "Not everything has to be perfect for us to win," he stated, trotting up closer to her.

"Oh, I know…" she concurred, glancing away ashamedly, "It's just that… everyone is counting on me…" she pointed out to him.

"And _they'll_ be more than glad to help you feel less overwhelmed by it all," he retorted, taking her hand, "I'm telling you this because I've had that kind of experience myself," he stated, "As extreme as it was compared to this," he continued while looking at the green furred feline, "my friends were there to help me through it," he finished, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Oh… you're right, darling…" she concurred as she blushed a little, "Maybe we could-"

"Hey, what's that?" Frosch asked, interjecting the fashionista's suggestion as she and her boyfriend glanced over and gasped to see the Shadowbolts dancing in front of a camera in brand new outfits, while a pop song was playing in the background. The female of the group witnessing had to rub her eyes to make sure what she saw was not an illusion.

"Is that a disco-inspired look?" she questioned upon spotting Sour, "And a street ballet tutu?!" she shrieked, noticing Sugarcoat's outfit, "I don't believe it…" she uttered in realization, "They stole my brilliant idea!" she exclaimed quietly, letting her lips quiver.

"Crap…" Rogue muttered, smacking himself in the face as he had failed to relieve her of any more stress.

 **X**

About an hour passed as Rarity was back in her room in her house, with her boyfriend's exceed sitting on the bed alongside Opal, snuggling up to her as he had fallen asleep. The Canterlot High student was sitting at her desk, using a sewing machine to stitch up the ripped jacket from earlier as she had a pair of red-framed glasses over her eyes. All of a sudden, she heard a trio of knocks at her door, causing her to perk up and turn off the device while also removing her spectacles.

"Huh..." the anthropomorhic feline as he awoke, rubbing his eyes.

"I got it," the shadow dragon slayer said as he trotted up and twisted the knob, pulling it open to reveal the rest of the Rainbooms and the multiversal guests dressed in their regular clothes, as Rainbow seemed quite concerned.

"We're here!" Pinkie exclaimed as she poked her head in upside down from the very top of the entryway.

"We got your text," Twilight noted as she pulled out her phone, "You said it was an emergency?" she inquired.

"Everythin' all right, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, placing her hands at her hips.

"Well…" their fashionista friend began as she stood up and brushed her skirt free of any dirt, "since you asked..." she kept going, seating herself down onto a fancy-looking sofa, "the answer is _no!_ " she sobbed out dramatically, leaning against the divine furniture while tears poured out of her eyes.

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she set herself down onto the bed, sitting beside the well-groomed cat and the frog-costumed exceed with Spike, "What happened?" she asked out of concern as the cat stared at the dog blankly.

"Did you not have enough money to buy more fabrics?" Yukino inquired as she walked up to the crying girl.

"Sour Sweet... and the... Crystal... Prep girls stole our video concept!" she replied in between tears and sniffs, "Rogue, Frosch, and I saw them filming at the mall," she mentioned as mascara ran down her face, while everyone cringed at the sight, "They copied my design ideas and everything!" she pointed out as Sunset took hold off the puppy on the bed, sitting beside Rainbow and Minerva, "So of course they looked absolutely fabulous," she noted with a small smile for a moment, frowning afterwards, "But the worst part is that they're all incredible dancers!" she finished upsetly.

"Major bummer in the summer!" the partier girl exclaimed as she went up to her, "Tissue for your issue?" she offered, holding the paper in her hands to give to her. She sniffed and accepted it, wiping her eyes.

"Ta," she uttered, getting rid of the messy mascara before loudly blowing her nose.

"Ugh…" the shadow dragon slayer groaned as he had his head up against the wall.

"Something the matter, Rogue?" the spatial magic user questioned as she and the others heard him, "You seem a little disgruntled…" she mentioned curiously with her hand upon her chin.

"Let's just say we could've avoided all of this drama…" he responded, while his feline friend hummed worriedly for him.

"Everyone is counting on me, on the video to win us the prize money for the camp," Rarity explained as she leaned back down on her couch in a dramatic fashion, "Oh, how could I have been such a fool?!"she screamed angrily to herself while clenching her fists, "Of course, those Crystal Preppers stole my concept!" she noted, "I practically served it to them on a platter!" she yelled in frustration.

"Hey, easy…" Sting advised, holding out his right hand in a placating manner.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Twilight added, "It's gonna take more than one Friendship Games for those Crystal Prep girls to learn that winning isn't everything," she pointed out with an arched eyebrow.

"Eh, maybe this was all for the best," Applejack admitted as she trotted up to the spectacled girl's side with Luffy.

"Hmm?" the fashionista uttered in confusion upon hearing her, "W-What do you mean?" she stuttered out as a question.

"Uh, your concept and costumes are really awesome," the cowgirl started to say nervously, rubbing the back of her head, "but, uh... our dancin'..." she continued with a chuckle.

"Nnnnot so much," Sunset finished for her, causing her to giggle a little.

"We could barely get in a two-step without trippin' over each other's boots," she added with a wave of her hands, laughing a little.

"Not to mention there were some… _embarrassing_ moments…" the celestial wizard admitted while blushing sheepishly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"What?" the indigo haired girl uttered out of being completely perplexed.

"When Yukino was lifting up Fluttershy for that ballerina display," Lector began to explain, "she fell butt first onto her face!" he exclaimed, snickering as both girls had flushed faces. However, his partner didn't take too kindly to the remark, stomping his right foot down onto his tail. "YEEEEOOOWWWW!" he screeched in agony, letting tears form in his eyes.

"The point is, I don't think we can make a music video where we're all tripping over each other," Minerva bluntly stated.

"You can say that again!" Pinkie agreed, followed by the rest of the group letting out chuckles.

"Nonsense!" Rarity suddenly shouted, catching their attentions as they saw her stand up, "You all looked great!" she told them, letting out a sigh of realization soon after upon remembering the issues from earlier, "Okay, maybe not great, but, but... but it was getting there!" she proclaimed with another stutter, "And the point is we don't have to _let_ them win!" she stated while marching around her room, "That is _our_ video concept!" she bellowed, glancing up at the ceiling, "And I am going straight to Crystal Prep to let them know that they have messed with the wrong girls!" she declared fiercely with a stomp, "Mmm!" she growled, "Who's with me?!" she called out, waiting for a response. Only silence filled the air as everyone in the bedroom glanced at each other worriedly.

"Huh…" Rogue sighed deeply, trotting over to his girlfriend and placing his right hand onto her shoulder, as she still seemed very angry, "Let's take a deep breath and move on from this…" he advised, causing her to frown in realization before putting her arm down. She then cleared her throat with a cough, catching the attentions of the others.

"No, n-no, seriously, who _is_ with me?" she asked while stammering a little, "I have no idea how to get to Crystal Prep…" she admitted sheepishly, while her boyfriend's mouth gaped open in shock before he smacked himself in the face.

"I'll go," Twilight answered after a moment, "Maybe I can try to reason with them," she suggested with her hands at her hips, "We _were_ classmates once," she mentioned smartly.

"That's the spirit!" the fashionista exclaimed, surprising her as she then took her by the hand, "Come on!" she beckoned, racing out the door with her.

"Guess… we're going, too…" the shadow dragon slayer grumbled, heading after the pair of girls, "Let's go, Frosch," he said, enticing the frog-costumed exceed to hop over to his side, still seeming concerned.

"Wait for me!" Luffy cried out excitedly, running after his teammate as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Anybody else got a bad feeling about this?" Sting inquired to the rest of the group that remained.

"Kinda, yeah…" his squadron leader replied as she grimaced slightly. A while later at the prestigious high school, the group of four and the anthropomorphic feline peeked out from a corner, observing the area as if they were spies. Rarity had on a dark violet bandana and red-framed shades to hide herself as she and the others quickly sneaked in through the back door. While both she and the spectacled girl snuck around the halls to avoid meeting the eyes of other students, their multiversal companions just walked along normally.

"Why aren't trying to sneak around like they are?" the cat of the three asked curiously.

"Because there's really no point when these halls are practically empty…" the Sabertooth mage noted as there were only a few students still in the foyer and the halls entirely.

"So what are we gonna do when we find these girls?" the Gum-Gum user asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Depends on how Rarity does with whatever she's planning, I guess…" Rogue muttered, letting out another sigh.

"Rogue…" Frosch uttered in concern. In the meantime, the fashionista ended up peeking out from a corner before moving up against a row of lockers, looking around carefully.

"Okay, where's the dance studio?" she whispered in question to her partner while taking off her shades.

"There's a dance studio?" she questioned back, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you go to this school?" the indigo haired girl sarcastically asked in return.

"Well, I can show you where the library is…" Twilight responded rather sheepishly, making her grin a little.

"They're this way," the shadow dragon slayer chimed in, catching both of their attentions as they saw him walk along with the others. They then started to hear music reverberate throughout the building, causing them to stop for a moment.

"Wait, shhh," the cobalt skinned girl shushed upon noticing, gesturing for the others to stay still as she walked closer to the sound, "That's their music," she noted upon recognizing it, seeing the open door down at the end of the hallway, "Bingo!" she exclaimed quietly with a grin, racing towards it.

"Rarity, hold on!" her boyfriend cried out, chasing after her alongside the others. They all arrived at the doorway and peeked inside, astonished to see the rather fluent dance moves of the Shadowbolts as the song they were grooving to had come to an end. The clothing designer just had her mouth gape open from how talented the girls were, while the others had their eyes widened.

"Wow…" the exceed uttered in amazement, smiling a little.

"Hey, girls!" Sour greeted with a wave upon noticing the visitors in the room, "And… guys, I guess…" she added upon seeing the multiversal guests there, "So what did you think of our routine?" she questioned rather smugly, "Scared yet?" she guessed, causing the Omni Force members to let off annoyed looks.

"Don't change the subject, Sour Sweet!" the fashionista demanded angrily, pointing at her accusingly. She arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"But you didn't bring up a subject…" Sugarcoat bluntly noted.

"You, either!" the Canterlot High student retorted quickly.

"Ooookay..." the bipolar female uttered afterwards while rolling her eyes, evidently freaked out as her friends snickered.

"You know why we're here!" the indigo haired female stated with her hands at her hips, "You stole my— _our_ music video idea!" she corrected after receiving a glance from her boyfriend and Twilight, "Now... change your concept, or else!" she ordered with a stutter.

"Sorry, heh, but we can't," the ponytailed girl sarcastically apologized, leading to the rest of her comrades to let out mocking laughs along with her, much to the chagrin of the fashionista.

"And why is that?" the scientist asked calmly.

"Because we care about winning," Sunny replied gloatingly, "Duh!" she added mockingly, causing Luffy to close his hands into fists.

"And we will," the freckled girl stated softly, "because we're just about to submit our video," she mentioned, crossing her arms. The group of four laughed to the dismay of the others as they seemed especially stunned by the revelation.

"You're what?" Rarity questioned, hoping she had misheard her, "I-I-It doesn't matter!" she stuttered out as she put her hand up to her head to try and calm herself while waving her other one, "Because we are still doing our video the way we planned!" she declared, folding her arms over her chest.

"Go ahead," Sour responded, seemingly without a care, "But there's just one flaw in your little plan…" she noted, causing them to perk up.

"What's that?" Frosch asked worriedly, being picked up by his partner.

"By the time you submit yours," the short haired girl began, "it'll just look like _you_ copied _us_ ," she pointed out, gesturing towards herself.

"Except the worse version," Sugarcoat bluntly mentioned, making the cobalt skinned girl seem even angrier than before. However, she didn't get the chance to say anything as Lemon hit the play button of the radio, replaying the song as she and the other Shadowbolts resumed their practice for their routine, making the fashionista seem even more frustrated as she puffed out her cheeks. All of a sudden though, the music stopped.

"Hey, who did that?!" the headphones-wearing girl shouted, glancing back to see that the Gum-Gum user had removed the MP3 player from the speakers.

"I don't care whether or not you stole their idea," he said before sharply tossing the device to the green haired girl, who caught it in her right hand with a pained grimace afterwards, "but I don't like you making fun of my friends the way you are," he told the girls, marching up to them, "So don't you count on winning this," he stated as his fists loosened, "My friends'll give you a good run for that money," he mentioned, starting to walk away afterwards.

"Heh," the bipolar female chuckled, "What makes you think their video will be any better after-" Before she could even utter another word, the pirate glanced back at her and the others menacingly, leading to an abrupt silence that filled the air. It lasted for almost ten seconds before he left the room, followed by his friends as they seemed just as stunned.

"What was that?" Rarity asked, evidently confused.

"I don't know…" Twilight responded with a shake of her head, "They all just… stayed quiet…" she noted, looking over at her boyfriend in wonder. A while passed as the group officially returned to the music room at Canterlot High, with the indigo haired female going over what had happened to everyone.

"Oh, this is all my fault!" she exclaimed in frustration as the others looked on worriedly, "All the money we raised is gone," she kept going frantically, "and now we have no music video!" she added, folding her arms underneath her chest, "I should never have convinced you all that we could pull this off in so little time!" she admitted sadly, slouching down.

"Are you crazy?" Rainbow questioned rhetorically with a shake of her head, "We're great at doing stuff super-fast," she pointed out while gesturing towards herself, "I mean, look at Pinkie Pie," she mentioned, pointing towards the other side of the room, "She just built that castle made entirely out of chocolate bars while we were talking," she noted, as the partier girl had in fact made a delicious decoration out of the sweets, taking a piece of one and chomping down on it in an instant.

"Want some?" she offered, holding a piece out to her clothing designer friend.

"What _I_ want is a new video concept!" she responded desperately.

"Eh," the puffy haired girl uttered, taking another bite of the chocolate as Luffy, Sting, Lector, and Frosch each took pieces as well.

"So why don't we create a new one?" Minerva offered as she went up to the fashionista, placing her hand onto her shoulder reassuringly.

"Really?" she questioned excitedly, clasping her hands together. Everyone voiced sounds of agreement as Sunset trotted over.

"I'm sure if we all put our heads together, we'll come up with something even _better_ than before," she assured firmly.

"Now that's milady for ya!" the white dragon slayer chimed in as he had just finished swallowing frosting from the sweet castle.

"Thanks, Sting," both the former pony and the spatial magic user responded simultaneously, leading to them widening their eyes and laughing once again.

"Guess that's why they get along so well…" Lector noted, arching his eyebrows up and down towards his partner, who blushed before letting off a grin.

"Okay," Rarity concurred after taking a moment to think, "I suppose it's worth a try…" she admitted, placing her hand onto her chin.

"Absolutely," her boyfriend agreed as he went up to her side, "Think of all the possibilities we could come up with," he mentioned in a reassuring tone. All of a sudden, Pinkie zipped over and grabbed everyone one by one, bringing them all together into a close huddle as they were squeezed together.

"I think it's working!" she exclaimed in a quiet whisper to the others.

"Well… it kinda hurts…" Frosch admitted as he was being squished between Twilight and Yukino, with the latter of the two taking hold of him carefully to relieve him.

"Yeah!" Applejack said as a few seconds went by, catching the group's attention, "I-I got somethin'!" she stuttered out, "Okay, so we're in home-ec class..." she began, envisioning the group within the classroom all dressed in western outfits.

"Aah!" the fashionista shrieked as she saw her rural clothes.

"... and we're bakin' some apple fritters!" the country girl of the group finished as cooking utensils and bowls appeared in the hands of the others, while the indigo haired girl received a tray of the treats in her now mitted hands, glancing at them in complete confusion, "And then, a fresh batch comes outta the oven," her friend kept going as another tray showed up in her own extremity, which too was covered by a mitt as she sniffed the delectable treats, "And everybody's havin' a great time!" she noted after a sigh, followed by the rest of the group conversing. The clothing designer was about to take a bite of one of the fritters, but then stopped as she realized something.

"Wait," she chimed in, catching their attentions, "So basically, we are eating pastries at school in our music video?" she inquired blankly, seeming unamused as her pal laughed.

"Uh, I guess I'm just kinda hungry…" she sheepishly admitted, blushing a little.

"But it's awesome!" Luffy exclaimed as he chowed down on the delectable treats, licking his lips afterwards.

"Anyone have another _idea_?!" Rarity asked somewhat angrily, causing both the shadow dragon slayer and his exceed to grimace nervously.

"Oh, oh! I do!" Rainbow eagerly answered, waving her left hand, "So... we're in the middle of the jungle…" she began, envisioning the group all wearing exploration uniforms within a densely forested area, "And we're being chased by henchmen who are shooting poison arrows at us!" she exclaimed as they were running away from the incoming projectiles, screaming all the while.

"Hey, I don't run from arrows!" the Devil Fruit user shouted with an upset look on his face.

"Yeah, me neither!" Sting agreed, "Let's fight these guys, dammit!" he declared, stopping with the rubbery teen to fend off the arrows until they both grabbed from behind by Minerva.

"Rainbow's idea, not yours," she pointed out, dragging them off in yelps before they could be struck by the sharp projectiles.

"When suddenly, out of nowhere," the athlete continued as she came to a stop, while the rest of the group bumped right into her to halt themselves, "the shadow of a giant beast appears!" she said as a silhouette of a wolf-like creature appeared on the facing of the cliff before them.

"Oh my…!" Yukino yelped in surprise, widening her eyes slightly.

"Wait a second!" Twilight called out, catching their attentions, "Isn't this a scene from the latest Daring Do book?" she inquired rhetorically with an arched eyebrow and narrowed eyes.

"Eh, heh, heh…" she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her own head, "Oh, yeah…" she realized, " _That's_ why it seemed so cool," she said honestly, "Never mind," she finished, glancing away sheepishly.

"Okay! I've got it!" Pinkie cried out excitedly afterwards, having to duck to avoid an oncoming arrow, which pierced through the tree right beside the fashionista as she screamed in surprise.

"Please, do tell," she pleaded rather desperately, wanting to be out of the imagined setting as soon as possible.

"We'll start out on... the moon!" the partier girl stated as she envisioned a rather simple drawing of the spatial body alongside rather crudely designed stars, "And we'll be wearing really sparkly costumes," she added, imagining her and her friends with their instruments in hand, "No, wait!" she yelped in realization, "We'll be in spacesuits!" she corrected as helmets appeared over everyone's heads, with the spectacled girl tapping her microphone against the glass of hers, "We're surrounded by gorgonzola cheese!" their friend kept going as slices of the food started to float around them, "But then, a space doggie walks over and start to eat the cheese!" she finished just as a helmeted Spike came by to take a bite of one of the cheese wheels in the starry void.

"Mmm!" he hummed delightedly afterwards, "Rich with buttery undertones," he noted happily. Everyone was giggling happily and laughing at the fun they were having with the ideas, but Rarity was less than enthused as she grew more and more frustrated.

" _Stop!_ " she suddenly screamed, snapping everyone back into reality," _This will never work!_ " she stated, growling angrily at her pals.

"Aw, why not?" the puffy haired girl asked curiously, arching an eyebrow. Rogue grimaced again as he knew that his girlfriend's patience was running extremely thin, especially as she started to grumble.

"Because the contest is for dance music videos," she explained to the group after an eye twitch, "and not one of your ideas included dancing at all!" she noted in frustration.

"Rarity…" Frosch uttered worriedly.

"But they were pretty funny, huh?" Pinkie inquired while giggling, "I liked yours, Rainbow Dash," she complimented to her athletic friend.

"Thanks, Pinkie!" she responded in gratitude.

"Errrgh!" the fashionista growled once more, causing everyone to perk up in shock.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked out of concern.

"Okay?" her clothing designer friend questioned back angrily, "No, I am not okay!" she screamed angrily, gesturing towards her hands, "The contest deadline is tomorrow, and we have just been wasting time!" she bellowed while throwing her arms down, stomping off afterwards. The rest of the group cringed upon realizing what they had done, with Yukino getting up onto her feet and heading towards the doors just after they had slammed shut.

"Wait," the shadow dragon slayer said, catching her attention, "I'll take care of this," he reassured as he let out a breath of air, "Frosch," he beckoned to his partner.

"Okay!" he responded, skipping after him as they left the room in pursuit of the cobalt skinned girl.

 **X**

Later that day at a local restaurant in town, the fashionista was crying in a booth all by herself, letting mascara run down her face as she was partaking in a sundae she had ordered.

"Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom," she repeated while chewing on the ice cream, sobbing again afterwards as the doors to the building reopened, "Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom," she said once more upon taking another bite from her spoon.

"Rarity?" a familiar voice chimed in, causing her to perk up and see Rogue there with his exceed, both seating themselves at the opposite side of the table.

"Rogue…" she uttered with a sniff, wiping the wet makeup away from her face by using her free arm, "H-How did you know I was here?" she stammered in question, still crying a little.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, remember?" he answered while folding his arms over his chest, not noticing the anthropomorphic feline take a spoon upon the table, "Anyways, we need to talk," he told her, changing the subject, "I know that you're putting all this pressure on yourself when you _really_ need help," he explained seriously, causing her to blink in surprise before she glanced away.

"Darling, I appreciate the sentiment…" she began as Frosch was eagerly eating away at her sundae, "but I don't want to cling onto you and cry on your shoulder because I'm desperate…" she confessed, looking back at him.

"That's not you'd be doing though," he retorted as she widened her eyes in shock, "It'd just be like asking someone for help," he noted, grinning a little as he reached over to take her left hand into his right, "Rarity, I'm supposed to be your friend before being your boyfriend," he stated firmly to her, "You can cry on my shoulder if you need to," he kept going, "but you need to know that I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you through anything," he finished as she seemed absolutely stunned.

"Rogue… that's… so sweet of you…" she responded after a moment, beginning to smile as she took hold of his extremity a little more tightly, "Thank you…" she said in gratitude, wiping away a tear in her eye.

"All done!" the frog-costumed cat chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked to see that he had finished the bowl of ice cream all by himself, licking his lips. They merely remained silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh…" the fashionista uttered after recovering, "but I don't know what we're going to do now that we're out of money and almost out of time…" she pointed out, starting to fall back into a depressed state.

"Maybe there's still a way we can do the music video…" the Sabertooth mage suggested as he placed his hand onto his chin, appearing to glance off into the distance, "I don't think they're all set with their idea," he mentioned, pointing beyond their table. His girlfriend glanced over and widened her eyes to see the Crystal Prep students gathered in their own booth, wearing their school uniforms as they seemed very panicked.

"It's no use, Sour Sweet," Sunny admitted to the girl in front of her, "Why are we even still trying?" she asked her.

"Because the deadline hasn't passed," she responded quickly, "We can _still_ come up with an original song to replace the Sapphire Shores one we've been practicing our choreography with," she explained to them as a suggestion.

"That's highly unlikely," Sugarcoat bluntly retorted after taking a sip of her drink.

"Why did we tell Rarity that we already submitted our video?" Lemon questioned while arching an eyebrow.

"So that we can still use _her_ concept," the bipolar female replied, "Rarity is creative," she pointed out while glancing off to the side for a moment, "She'll come up with something else," she affirmed defiantly as the couple and the exceed listened on, "But if _we_ don't, we have nothing," she noted to her friends in a panicked tone, "And imagine what our classmates would say…" she finished, putting her hands over her face out of agony while also causing her friends to grimace at the thought.

"They'll say it's our fault the spring dance had to be held in the boring old auditorium instead of on a yacht like we promised," the headphones-wearing girl realized as she placed her right hand onto her cheek.

"Exactly," the freckled girl sitting next to her agreed.

"Oh," the fashionista uttered after hearing of their dilemma, "They just don't want to disappoint their classmates…" she concurred, smiling at the thought of their loyalty to their school.

"Didn't you say the prize was way more than enough to fix the camp?" Frosch asked, getting her attention.

"I think we've got a plan now," Rogue noted, grinning at his girlfriend as she did the same back.

"But the Rainbooms _have_ a band," Sugarcoat pointed out to her friends in the booth, "They'll surely have a killer original song, and we don't," she stated.

"Yet," Sour corrected, still seeming hopeful.

"Face it, Sour," Sunny advised seriously, crossing her arms, "We're doomed," she bluntly admitted as a saddened look came across her face.

"Ahem," a familiar voice coughed, catching their attentions as they spotted the indigo haired girl beside them alongside her boyfriend and his exceed, "Excuse me, girls," she interjected.

"R-Rarity!" the freckled girl sputtered out as both she and Lemon stopped drinking their smoothies, "Uh, how long have you been over there?" she asked nervously.

"Long enough to hear that you have _no_ original song," she answered smartly.

"And long enough to hear everything else," the shadow dragon slayer added with a smirk.

"Like I said," the white haired female of the group grumbled in an uninterested tone, "Doomed," she uttered, sipping on her drink through its straw as her classmates glared at her. However, their attentions were drawn away once they heard the anxious chuckles of the Canterlot High student.

"Maybe you're not," she suggested, scooching herself into the booth beside the light cerulean skinned girl, "Look, I know our teams haven't been getting along too well lately…" she pointed out as they grinned at her, starting to realize what she was getting, "But I think _we_ have a solution where everybody wins," she told them while gesturing towards the two standing beside them, who both nodded in agreement. The Shadowbolts shared quick glances with each other before coming to a consensus.

"We're listening," Sour stated, eager to hear what their rival had in mind. Later that day back at the school, the fashionista led her friends and the multiversal guests down into the gymnasium again.

"So what's the big plan you were excited about?" Applejack questioned as they came to a stop right after they had entered. Their pal merely glanced over to what was in front of them, enticing them to look and gasp to see the amazing stage design with a brightly colored dance floor surrounded by crystal-themed backdrops.

"Whoa," Sting and Lector uttered simultaneously with widened eyes. Everyone seemed just as stunned as impressed, but Sunset was somewhat suspicious of what the clothing designer had in mind.

"Aren't the Crystal Prep girls using this video idea now?" she asked her, getting her attention

"Yeah, they are," Rogue responded for his girlfriend, going over to stand beside her.

"But so are we!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Girls, you can come out now!" she called out as onstage, the uniformed students walked up, giving off nervous smiles toward their rivals since they were either surprised or suspicious of their intentions, "I know it's hard to believe," their cobalt skinned friend admitted while gesturing towards herself, "but the Crystal Preppers here helped me to realize that competing _against_ one another was getting us nowhere," she pointed out seriously with a wave of her arm.

"And Rarity helped show us that winning was the only thing driving us," Lemon added before slouching down ashamedly, "We didn't even care if we had to steal to accomplish it…" she mentioned in a saddened tone.

"But that's not who we are," Sour stated firmly, "Anymore…" she corrected after realizing.

"The Crystal Prep Academy girls have offered to help with dance moves if we'll help them with an original song," the indigo haired girl explained to her companions while gesturing towards the girls.

"Combining our talents is the most logical thing to do," Sugarcoat added rather bluntly as she crossed her arms.

"We'll make one epic music video together," Sunny proclaimed rather hopefully as she swung her arms out to their respective sides.

"So… what do you guys think?" the fashionista asked her friends, smiling in anticipation, "Are you in?" she questioned, clasping her hands together.

"Ummmmm..." most of them uttered simultaneously, unsure of the prospect.

"We'll still make enough money for Camp Everfree, and the Crystal Prep girls will make enough for their dance," Rogue chimed in as an explanation to the group, "Either way, it's a win-win scenario," he mentioned smartly as they blinked in surprise.

"Best! Music! Video! Idea ever!" Pinkie squeaked out gleefully seconds later, smiling widely.

"And since those girls can teach us some dance moves…" the white dragon slayer started to realize, grinning a little.

"Yeah, we're joining in," his jet black haired friend answered as he nodded.

"All right!" Luffy exclaimed as he lifted his arms up high, "Let's make this awesome!" he declared. A while passed before everyone got dressed up into their outfits for the video, with the multiversal men of the group having left to get changed.

"We can start by teaching you the words to our song," Fluttershy said while handing off a music sheet to the short haired Shadowbolt, who looked at it in confusion.

"But this is just about the Rainbooms," she pointed out after a moment of scanning the paper, "There's nothing about us in the lyrics," she noted.

"Yet," the animal whisperer corrected, holding up a pen in her hand, "Wanna help me make some changes?" she offered.

"Anybody else care to work on some music?" Rarity asked the others.

"We'll get to it after I teach you some dance moves," Sour chimed in, shimmying towards her.

"Music first," she retorted politely, placing her hand onto her shoulder.

"Dance first," her rival said, causing her develop a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Music first!" she argued.

"Dance first!" she shouted back.

" _Music first!_ " she shrieked angrily, glaring at her.

" _Dance first!_ " she yelled.

"The order is irrelevant," Sugarcoat chimed in bluntly, catching their attentions as they saw the blank stare on her face.

"Oh, yeah…" the fashionista realized, laughing nervously with the ponytailed girl beside her, slouching down out of embarrassment before grinning a little.

"We're gonna get an awesome video done either way," her boyfriend mentioned, catching her attention as she saw him approach, donning a black, short-sleeved unbuttoned shirt over a white tank top with jeans and black shoes.

"Ooh my…" she uttered with a reddening face upon spotting his appearance, noticing that he had tied his hair up into a ponytail.

"I think we're gonna be just fine," he reassured, glancing back to see that Sting had gotten dressed as well, donning just a black tank top with jeans and white sneakers while wearing a white visor on his head.

"Lookin' good, Sting!" his exceed yelled excitedly.

"You can definitely pull that off," Yukino added as a compliment.

"Thanks!" he replied as he grinned, "Whaddaya think, milady?" he asked Sunset, who was standing right beside Minerva.

"Yeah, you look good," she said after a moment, smiling at him. To their surprise though, they didn't hear a response from the spatial magic user, who merely smirked as she trotted over to Sour and Rarity, getting ready to learn their dance routines.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Twilight asked, going up the others as they perked up, "We're gonna be starting without him…" she pointed out somewhat worriedly.

"I'm ready to go!" his voice suddenly bellowed, catching their attentions as they saw him upon the stage rafters, jumping down and landing right before the spectacled girl quickly. She was taken aback while blushing, especially as she saw the black suit he was donning along with a white dress shirt, a black tie and belt, and a fedora that had a white stripe.

"Whoa," Lemon uttered in amazement.

"You really pull _that_ look off too, Luffy," the Omni Force squadron leader admitted, arching her eyebrow a little.

"Thanks!" he responded as he tapped his shoe-covered feet against the floor, "I'm ready to win it all for all of us!" he declared excitedly with outstretched arms, "BECAUSE I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" he roared loudly, causing everyone to cover their ears as the sound echoed.

"Uh… what?" the headphones-wearing Shadowbolt uttered out of confusion, only earning a nervous chuckle from the scientist next to her. After about a few hours of practicing, the group was finally ready to get started.

"Lights!" Rarity called out as the luminosities on the rafters came on.

"Camera!" Sour yelled as the device was set to record.

"Action!" Rogue shouted out.

 _ **Dance Magic**_

 _ **Peformed by the Rainbooms & the Shadowbolts**_

Each of the girls and boys participating in the video got themselves dressed and ready to dance, with the Wondercolts all ponying up for the process. Spike, Lector, and Frosch watched on excitedly, hoping for the very best from their friends.

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

 _I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul!_

 **[Minerva Orland]**

 _The rhythm's taking hold…_

 **[Sunset & Minerva]**

 _And it's about to roll…_

 **[Yukino Agria]**

 _A million sparkles falling across the floor…_

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 _So, DJ, give it more…_

 **[Twilight & Yukino]**

 _It's what we're looking for…_

 **[All]**

 _Dance the night away…_

 _All our friends right by our side…_

 _It doesn't matter what style you bring…_

 _We're about to go on that ride! (Hey!)_

 _It's dance magic, once you have it…_

 _Let your body move, step into the music!_

 _It's dance magic, and it's electric…_

 _Let your body move to the music!_

As everyone danced along happily and smoothly, the video seemed to be going great as the song reached its second verse, with Pinkie donning a brand new outfit.

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

 _Doesn't matter what style you got!_

 _Just keep dancin' on that spot!_

 _Your friends like you for who you are…_

 _Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!_

 _Crystal Prep, you got the moves!_

 _Rainboom bringin' all the grooves!_

 _Put it together and make it fit!_

 _Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic…_

 **[All]**

 _Dance the night away…_

 _All our friends right by our side…_

 _It doesn't matter what style you bring…_

 _We're about to go on that ride! (Hey!)_

 _It's dance magic, once you have it…_

 _Let your body move, step into the music!_

 _It's dance magic, and it's electric…_

 _Let your body move to the music!_

 _Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own…_

 _Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone…_

 _Bring whatever style you got!_

 _'Cause the party is goin' on!_

 _It's dance magic, and it's electric…_

 _Let your body move to the music!_

 **END SONG**

After the entire video had been completed, a few days passed before everyone saw themselves on the television screens throughout Canterlot Mall, smiling in victory as they were back in their regular clothes, while the Wondercolts were all back to normal from their ponied up forms.

"Yee-hoo!" Applejack exclaimed with a pump of her fist as she and her others smiled excitedly, "We've got enough to make Camp Everfree look just like new!" she mentioned out of glee.

"We're having the spring dance on a yacht!" Lemon added happily as she hopped excitedly, high-fiving the cowgirl. Just then, a camera flash caught the group's attention as they saw several girls squealing excitedly while taking pictures with their phones.

"What's with them?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I guess they loved us just as much everyone else did…" Rogue answered, noticing how the lenses appeared to be focused on him, the pirate, and the other dragon slayer.

"Who's up for a celebratory Aunt Orange smoothie?!" Pinkie offered as she wrapped her arms around her friends, who cheered in agreement as they all walked off together.

"Gotta say, that was a lotta fun," Sting confessed, folding his arms behind his head, "Think I did pretty good, milady?" he asked the former pony he was walking besides.

"For you, pretty good is actually pretty cool," she retorted with a smirk, crossing her own arms.

"Besides…" Minerva chimed in, catching their attentions, "only you would want to impress her over me," she stated, causing the guildmaster to blink in realization, "You might be a good dancer, but you're a terrible flirt," she confessed, chuckling as she went on her way.

"U-Uh…" the blonde haired teen stuttered, glancing back at his crush with a reddening face.

"Yeah, you kinda are," she admitted, causing his mouth to gape open in disbelief as he saw her go off.

"Great…" he muttered out of embarrassment, trudging after her in defeat. Meanwhile, his partner stayed behind with his girlfriend and Sour; all smiling at their jubilant friends.

"Ohhh-ho-ho-ho-ho!" the fashionista of the three suddenly yelped after a gasp, putting her hand onto the bipolar female's shoulder to get her attention for the moment, waving her hands, "I have just had the most brilliant idea!" she exclaimed, gesturing towards herself, "Maybe Crystal Prep could use an award-winning band to play at their spring dance?" she suggested cleverly, "It'll be the perfect way to show off your new dance moves!" she added.

"That would be amazing!" her rival agreed, "Of course, then we'd have a new dilemma to deal with…" she bluntly admitted.

"Oh, no…" the indigo haired girl uttered worriedly, placing her hand over her mouth, "What?" she questioned to her.

"Figuring out what we're all gonna wear?" she responded while grinning and shrugging.

"Oh, I already have some ideas that I'd be _willing_ to share," Rarity confessed with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Me, too," the freckled girl added, laughing with her as they went on their way.

"Sometimes you're something else, Rarity," Rogue admitted as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, walking along with her, "And that's what makes you… well, you," he pointed out, causing her to blush sheepishly.

"Oh thank you, darling," she said in gratitude, pecking him on the cheek with her lips. In the meantime, Frosch jumped up onto the shoulder of the Shadowbolt, making her smile as she scratched his chin.

 **END**

 **FINALLY! Geez, I hate writer's block and everything, but what I hate even more is when my own family discourages me from writing! Huh… Then again, it is warranted since I didn't pass that exam that I wanted to get out of the way before school starts up again. I'm now studying with a friend on a weekly basis, so I should be fine in my second go of things. That said, all of my summer writing has been very pushed back due to everything else going on: Vacations, baseball tournaments, discouragement, etc. I don't want to leave anyone hanging, but at the same time, I don't want to end up disappointing myself in my studies. I had a breakthrough year last year after a tough second semester in my freshman year, so I wanna keep that going. I've laid out the scheduling on the Omni Force forum, so take a look at it when you have the time.**

 **Now then, onto the details! For some odd reason, I really like Minerva. I guess it's because I could see her and Sunset getting along pretty well. Plus, it makes it easier to throw in some Sting X Sunset moments with her teasing him half the time.**

 **As for Rogue X Rarity, I think I did a good job with how the story was set up. Again, Rogue is meant to be a foil to Rarity's character. That said, he had his own issues to deal with.**

 **Lastly, I liked this special. I was surprised to see that it had aired so early, but I'm glad to have found it and now have it up in story form for all to see. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Movie Magic

**Hey folks! Back with more Equestria Girls shorts for you all! Before I get into the next set though, I should let you know that the compilation of shorts that have been coming out recently will not all be adapted, and the ones that will be adapted will be posted in the Omni Force forum. So look forward to that!**

 **Now it's time for some "Movie Magic"! I really liked how Equestria Girls started to go into a world-building series, as we now have the girls going from place to place rather than just Canterlot High. Without further ado, here's "Movie Magic"!**

 **EQUESTRIA GIRLS SHORTS**

Thunder cracked and lightning appeared over a large volcano at the end of a pathway within a dark jungle. A figure approached the torches that lit the road he was on, dressed in a dark cloak held together by a triangle-shaped, golden lock at his neck. The hood blew off from the wind, revealing his smoothly combed dark hair and facial hair, as he started to laugh maniacally.

"It is almost time…" he noted, reaching into the cloak to grab something, "Once I have all three relics," he began, pulling out a golden staff with a red orb upon it, "no one will be able to stop me," he stated as he waved his arm, standing before the torches, "and Marapore will fall!" he added deviously, "For I am Stalwart Stallion—!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" a certain voice suddenly cried out repeatedly, interjecting his declaration as he had turned around, arching an eyebrow.

"Ugh! Cut!" another voice yelled as it turned out the entire area was a movie set inside of a studio, where a bearded and ponytailed, spectacled director in his chair had shouted through a megaphone. With him were Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Alain Regulus, Kyoya Tategami, Monkey D. Luffy, and Rainbow Dash, as the latter of the group had spoken up during the shooting.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized, "But at this point in the story, _Stalwart Stallion_ would be known as _Mojo_ ," she pointed out, placing her hands at her hips. The spectacled girl near her gave off a nervous frown, wagging her finger in disapproval, which she took quick notice off. "What?" she questioned as she shrugged, "You think he wants Daring Do fans to call him out for making a mistake like that?" she asked rhetorically, while everyone else stared blankly at her.

"Wonder if Ben has to deal with this kinda crap…" the beyblader muttered in a whisper to the Pokémon trainer, catching his attention for just a moment.

"Let's go again," the director said, causing everyone to perk up as he readied his megaphone, "And this time, say 'Mojo' instead of 'Stalwart Stallion', 'kay?" he advised to the actor onstage, while the spotlights came on to the excitement of the athlete, "And action!" he exclaimed.

 **MOVIE MAGIC**

"I can't believe we're really here!" the rainbow haired girl admitted happily as she and the rest of her friends and comrades walked around the studio with the director.

"Thank you so much for letting us come, Mister Zoom," the scientist said out of gratitude, clasping her hands together as she caught his attention.

"We promise we won't get in the way," Sunset mentioned, " _Again_ ," she grumbled towards her Omni Force teammate, who let out a nervous laugh.

"That's my girl for ya," another voice chimed in, causing them to all perk up and stop to see Ben Tennyson approaching them, having his hands in his pockets, "Always getting in everyone else's way…" he muttered jokingly.

"Babe!" his girlfriend cried out, smiling excitedly as she raced over and embraced him tightly.

"Howdy Ben!" Applejack greeted as she and the others trotted over, "Glad you could make it with all the hubbub goin' on in yer world now," she noted while arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's been a bit of a hassle with Omnitrix City getting started out in Yellowstone and the Plumbers having to get permission to keep their base in orbit," he explained rather quickly, "But I can take some time out of my day to keep my girlfriend out of trouble," he pointed out in a snarky tone.

"Hey!" Rainbow yelled, elbowing him playfully as she puffed out her cheeks, relinquishing herself from the hug.

"Well, I'm glad to know that someone will be helping her stay quiet on set," the bearded man wearing the black-framed glasses chimed in, catching his attention as he saw him come over, "My name's Canter Zoom," he introduced, holding out his hand to him.

"Ben Tennyson," the alien watch bearer responded, shaking his hand firmly, "I heard from the girls that they met you before today, right?" he inquired, getting a nod in reply.

"As a fellow Camp Everfree alum," he started to say, "I was more than happy to afford the girls who helped save it the chance to visit the set of our little film," he explained, also noticing the multiversal guests among them, "Along with their friends, of course," he corrected after a moment.

"Yeah, whatever…" Kyoya grumbled, rolling his eyes as the cowgirl glanced over at him skeptically.

"Eh-heh!" Rainbow chuckled as she crossed her arms, " _Little_?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow, "This is Daring Do we're talking about!" she pointed out to him, "This movie is gonna be huge!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Which is why we're really thankful you gave all of us the chance to visit the set," Alain chimed in out of gratitude, bowing a little.

"Yeah, thanks!" Luffy added as he let out a quick chuckle, smiling brightly. Just then, a light violet haired woman with a headset approached the group.

"Uh, there's a problem in wardrobe," she told the director, making him perk up, "They can't find the costume Daring Do is supposed to wear in the nightclub scene," she explained quickly, causing him to smack himself in the face.

"If we're ever able to finish this movie, it'll be great…" he grumbled in frustration, "If you'll excuse me," he said politely to the visitors, walking off with the P.A. afterwards.

"According to our visitor schedules," Twilight began as she pulled out a sheet of paper from her dress, "they won't start shooting the next scene for a while," she pointed out to the others, "which means we have time to—!"

"Get my picture taken with Chestnut Magnifico, the actress playing Daring Do!" Rarity suddenly interjected, clasping her hands together excitedly.

"And ask her to sign my petition to bring more bird feeders to Canterlot High!" Fluttershy added eagerly as she was holding Spike in her arms. Everyone glanced over at her in confusion, wondering what exactly she meant by that. "Well, Chestnut Magnifico is an avid supporter of a foundation that helps build homes for animals in need," she explained to them, nuzzling her head against the puppy's.

"Might as well come along," Alain concurred after a moment, draping his left arm over his girlfriend's shoulders as she blushed.

"Oh, okay," the scientist uttered afterwards, "But I was thinking that we could—"

"Check out all the sets?" Sunset interrupted as a guess after widening her eyes in realization.

"I'd sure like to get a closer look at that volcano," Applejack admitted, gesturing back towards where they had come from.

"All right, sure…" her boyfriend agreed with a simple shrug, sounding somewhat uninterested by the future endeavor.

"Actually, I thought we'd—"

"Find the buffet!" the animal of the group interjected as Pinkie had taken him into her arms.

"And the cupcake fountain!" she mentioned excitedly.

"Um… what?" Ben uttered while arching an eyebrow as the Gum-Gum user beside him began to drool excitedly at the thought of such a thing.

"I don't know what a cupcake fountain is," Rainbow started to say, "but I'm pretty sure they don't have one," she told her hyper friend.

"Of course they do," she retorted, taking out a pamphlet from her shorts and opening it to show the group the map of the studios, "I read it in my _100 Things You Didn't Know About This Movie Studio: Insider's Tour Guide_ ," she explained rather quickly.

"Is the number-one thing we didn't know that the guy who founded this studio was an eccentric oddball with a sweet tooth?" the cowgirl asked somewhat rhetorically, placing her hands at her hips. Blinking in surprise, the pink skinned girl narrowed her eyes onto the paper, scanning it for a moment.

"Oh! Yes!" she yelped after spotting the exact information.

"I guess we're splitting up?" Twilight inquired to the others after a moment. They all voiced sounds of agreement, excited to see the things the studio would have to offer.

"I suppose I should join before you separate," a familiar voice chimed in, causing everyone to perk up and see Rook Blonko approaching them.

"Blonko!" hi girlfriend cried out happily, jogging up to him and embracing him warmly as the others trotted over, "I knew Ben barely had the chance to make it," she pointed out, pulling herself away as she shook her head, "but I never thought _you_ would make it, too!" she confessed, blushing somewhat sheepishly.

"That is all right," he responded with a nod, "Magister Tennyson allowed for me to spend some time with you and the others today," he told her and the rest of the group, "I am excited to see how these movies become… 'brought to life', as Ben would say," he added somewhat eagerly.

"Hey, where's your Proto-Tool?" the athletic girl asked, having noticed that his left shoulder was barren of it.

"Oh, it had to be confiscated back at the main entrance," he explained as he rubbed the part of his body that it was upon.

"Same with our phones and MPGs," his partner added, catching everyone's attention.

"Not to mention Leone and my beyblade stuff…" Kyoya grumbled, folding his arms behind his head.

"Does that mean they took your Poké Balls, too?" Fluttershy inquired worriedly to the scarf-wearing teen beside her.

"No, I left Charizard back with Professor Sycamore for today," he answered, holding her close as she smiled. In the meantime, the Revonnahgander took notice of the crystal earring that was dangling from Sunset's left ear, frowning a little in realization.

"So… um…" he started to say nervously, causing the others to perk up, "where is the rest of your squadron?" he asked, seeing that only half of her team was there.

"Well, Sting and Rogue are on a couple of tough jobs for Sabertooth they can't miss," she replied, sticking out her thumb and left index finger, "Sasuke's still off on his journey and barely keeps in touch," she kept going, uncurling her middle finger, "Sakura's working in the Leaf Village as both a medical specialist _and_ as a ninja on missions," she continued while putting out her ring finger, "and Star's… trying to figure out how her new wand works since it's been acting all wonky after it got destroyed," she finished listing off as her pinky came out.

"Would've been nice to see Star again since she's the youngest," the Omni Force leader admitted after a moment.

"Yes," his extraterrestrial teammate agreed with a nod, "I would have also liked to meet Sting and Rogue since I never really had the proper chance to interact with them back in their world," he mentioned, making his girlfriend widen her eyes a little before she started nervously rubbing her arm.

"So we're all splitting up?" Alain guessed again, receiving several nods in reply before most of the group went their separate ways in smaller ones. Luffy was licking his lips as he trudged along after Pinkie and Spike, but was suddenly pulled back by the collar of his cardigan thanks to Ben.

"Hey, what the heck?!" he shouted angrily at him.

"Dude, you gotta spend some time with your girl when you got the chance," he told him, "Otherwise it's not gonna work out for you in the future," he mentioned seriously, making him blink out of confusion, "Trust me, I know," he added in a snarky tone.

"My… girl?" he uttered, glancing over at Twilight as she was speaking with Rainbow.

"I don't suppose you want to—"

"Check out the props that A. K. Yearling designed specially for the movie?" the athlete interjected in question with an excited smile on her face.

"You read my mind!" the spectacled girl concurred happily.

"Guess we know where we're goin'," the Omnitrix bearer realized as he smirked a little. Some time had passed as the group of the Pokémon trainer, the fashionista, and the animal whisperer were outside, standing beside a movie trailer that had a star upon its door.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her when she's in her trailer…" the latter of the group suggested nervously.

"Yeah, we might just be barging in on her," her boyfriend agreed, nodding a little.

"Darlings, please," Rarity retorted with a simple wave of her hand, "Actresses love interacting with their fans," she pointed out to them. Just then, the door swung open and slammed right against her face, causing Fluttershy to gasp, while Alain quickly rushed over to catch her before she could fall.

"Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly, keeping her upright. She then took notice of who opened the door, smiling brightly.

"Oh, Miss Magnifico!" she cried out happily, "I—!"

"Ugh!" the actress suddenly growled angrily, being a tall woman with tannish skin and plenty of makeup, having blonde hair with pink streaks tied up into a bun and an acorn necklace upon her, "I don't care if I'm under contract!" she screamed into her cell phone, "This is a joke," she kept going in frustration, "and I want this thing shut down!" she finished angrily, "Do you hear me?!" she bellowed, shutting off the call with a beep before she stomped off enraged, not noticing the people that had come to meet her.

"Heh, heh…" the indigo haired girl giggled nervously as she relinquished herself from the scarf-wearing man, "She probably just didn't see us…" she noted with a shrug, causing the two with her to give off blank looks. Back inside the studio, Sunset, Applejack, Rook, and Kyoya trotted along the pathway that led to the volcano set piece.

"Hmm…" the cowgirl hummed, "Wonder how long it takes to build somethin' like this," she inquired as they continued walking.

"Several weeks, I'd bet," the former pony concurred as she looked around curiously.

"Most movie productions can take up to years of time in order to fully grasp the concepts of its story," her boyfriend explained, catching their attentions, "Thanks to Ben, I have somewhat become a connoisseur in the field," he confessed as he gestured towards himself.

"Great…" the beyblader groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Did you know that Ben was once cast to be in a video game?" he questioned, causing the girls to blink in surprise.

"Really?" his girlfriend uttered, arching an eyebrow.

"Indeed," he responded with a nod, "Though it was only a ruse by Will Harangue to try and defeat him a few years ago…" he explained as they walked onwards together.

"Huh…" the green haired teen sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I know this ain't yer kinda thing, sugarcube," the freckled girl began as she went up to him, "but ah'm really glad ya came," she admitted, smiling at him.

"Yeah, no problem…" he responded, blushing a little, "I just wish we were doing something a little more fun…" he confessed as he glanced off to the side.

"Well…" Applejack started to say as her face flushed a mad red, "I ain't sayin' yes to yer little proposition from before…" she kept going, not noticing the smirk developing on his face as she had tipped her hat over her eyes, "but maybe later… we could… uh…"

"Maybe's a yes to me, cowgirl," her boyfriend interrupted as he got closer to her, pushing her hat up, "Think you can handle it?" he inquired curiously, still smirking.

"Oh, cut it out already!" she yelled in a whisper, having felt his breath up against her reddening face.

"What are they talking about?" Sunset asked from afar as she noticed.

"I do not think we would want to know," the Revonnahgander bluntly replied with a nervous expression.

"Yeah, same…" the Omni Force squadron leader agreed, waiting for the couple to rejoin as they trekked onwards.

"They sure do go all out makin' it look like the real deal, huh?" the blonde haired girl guessed as she tipped her hat up to get a better look at the handmade volcano. Suddenly, they all heard the sound of a crunch, catching their attentions as they noticed that the former pony had stepped on something. She reached down and picked up what appeared to be a candy wrapper, stretching it out to see what it was.

"Though I don't think the rainforest is known for its... Bon Mot peanut butter praline crunch bars…" she noted, narrowing her eyes to read the label.

"Better pocket that," the girl beside her advised as she pointed at the object, "Wouldn't want it ruinin' the shot," she mentioned smartly as she grinned.

"How would a small wrapper ruin a shot?" Kyoya asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You would be surprised at how great movies have various errors amongst their sets and such," Rook chimed in, catching his attention as he blankly stared at him, "In fact, I recall seeing a film where-"

"No thanks," the beyblader interrupted as he trotted off, much to the surprise of the others. The amber skinned girl just shrugged and stuffed the wrapper into her jacket, grinning before she and the others went after the wind demon slayer. Elsewhere in the studio, Rainbow, Twilight, Ben, and Luffy had arrived in a village setting, as the girls were smiling excitedly at what they had come across.

"Do girls really like this stuff?" the latter of the group asked as he watched the two walk around the set.

"Well, they're big fans," the Omnitrix bearer responded, folding his arms over his chest, "You'd be surprised at how excited they can get…" he mentioned, causing him to blink in surprise. All of a sudden, they heard the athlete gasp loudly, making perk up to see her and the scientist having spotted the display with three golden-colored props upon it.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, dashing over with her smart friend in an instant, "These are the three Altoriosa Relics!" she pointed out as they stared at them in wonder.

"The Staff!" the ponytailed girl said, adjusting her glasses.

"The Sword!" the cerulean skinned girl yelped.

"Don't forget the Arrow of Altoriosa!" another voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they turned around. Standing there was a girl with dark turquoise hair tied in pigtails and pale yellow skin, wearing oval-shaped glasses, a short-sleeved purple jacket over a blue shirt and a black skirt with purple polka dots, and long white socks over dressy black shoes. "You're from Canterlot High, right?" she guessed to the group standing before her.

"They are," the Omni Force leader answered, gesturing toward the girls, "We're just their boyfriends," he mentioned as he stood beside the rubbery teen, who arched an eyebrow at his words, while the girls both blushed a little.

"I'm Juniper Montage," the one who was there introduced, "Canter the director's niece," she added politely, "So what do you think of the props?" she asked the visitors.

"They're awesome!" the rainbow haired girl exclaimed as she pumped her fists, smiling happily.

"A. K. Yearling is very hands-on when it comes to the sets and props for the movie," the studio employee stated as she glanced around the village, walking up to the group.

"Have you met her?" her fellow spectacled girl asked eagerly, clasping her hands together.

"Just once when she came to check out the relics," she replied, "I did get her to sign a copy of the latest Daring Do book, though," she mentioned, squealing excitedly with a wide smile.

"So what do you do here?" Ben asked curiously, folding his arms over his chest.

"Mostly, I bring my uncle coffee and help get everything ready for shooting," the worker responded as she made a wave of her hand, "I've been on the set for all the movies he's shot here," she pointed out, "Pretty much know every inch of this place like the back of my hand," she added, giggling afterwards, "I tried to convince him to cast me as Daring Do, but... he really didn't go for that…" she grumbled bitterly, catching both the attentions of the Omnitrix bearer and the pirate as they glanced at each other in confusion, while the girls appeared to seem just as perplexed by her words, "Hey!" she yelped cheerfully, "Have you guys seen the set for Caballeron's secret lair?" she asked them, causing Rainbow to gasp as both she and Twilight shook their heads while smiling.

"Cabbage?" Luffy uttered, tilting his head to the side out of confusion.

"They usually lock the door to that set," Juniper noted somewhat deviously, "but I've got keys that open just about every door in this place," she mentioned, pulling out a ring of them and letting them jingle about, "Come on. I'll show you," she beckoned, getting the group to follow her out. Elsewhere, Pinkie and Spike were apparently relaxing as the former was looking at her studio guide again, sitting down on a director's chair in front of a buffet table.

"Huh…" she sighed deeply, "Three lunch buffets, six different kinds of fondue, two rooms with nothing but candy," she listed off, "and still no cupcake fountain!" she screamed in frustration, "Oh, well," she muttered, smiling afterwards, "At least we found those peanut butter praline crunch bars!" she noted happily, "They weren't in my guidebook," she pointed out as she looked at the map again, "but they sure were delicious!" she admitted as she stretched out her arms.

"Ah…" the puppy groaned, patting his belly as he had eaten plenty of the candy, "I'll say," he concurred, "You think they got any more?" he asked excitedly, wagging his tail as he went down onto all four of his paws.

"Ahh!" a voice suddenly yelped, catching their attentions before the puffy haired girl could even find a location on her guide, "One more month, Chestnut! That's all we need!" Canter told the actress at the buffet table, sounding rather desperate, "I'm doing everything I can to keep us on schedule!" he stated in a distressed tone, "But with all the setbacks we've had, I don't think we can do it!" he confessed as she was just examining the plates and forks there, "If you could just agree to stay on for one more month...!" he pleaded, clasping his hands together and not noticing her rising ire.

" _Unacceptable!_ " she screamed loudly.

"But—!"

"Where are my imported peanut butter praline crunch bars?!" she interrupted angrily in question, glancing around the table still. Both the partier girl and the dog grimaced in realization upon hearing her.

"Now would probably be a good time to resume the search for that cupcake fountain…" the latter admitted, making her nod before he jumped into her arms as she got up and snuck off with him. A while later, everyone had regrouped back at the volcano set, as everything appeared to be ready to go.

"You guys should've seen the relics," Rainbow whispered over to Applejack and Kyoya, "They were amazing!" she shouted out happily.

"Ugh!" the director groaned, catching their attentions, "Quiet on set, _please!_ " he advised angrily.

"Smooth…" the beyblader whispered mockingly with a smirk towards the athlete, who sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry!" she quietly apologized, "Maybe I'll just go take one more peek at them…" she suggested before zipping off in an instant.

"Well there goes one distraction…" Alain joked, causing his girlfriend to giggle in agreement.

"And action!" Canter exclaimed through the megaphone. The scene started again as the cloaked actor made his way towards the mountain, while thunder boomed and lightning cracked the sky. All of a sudden though, the peak of the volcano suddenly split off, falling towards the ground as everyone gasped.

"Heads up!" Ben cried out as he was suddenly enveloped in a bright flash of green light, catching the attentions of the others as most of them were surprised that he did not even touch the device on his wrist. When the luminosity subsided, it revealed that he had transformed into a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest were colored blue. He had spikes on his hands and legs. He also had black, mask-like fins around his green eyes. He had a triangle-shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest, where the symbol of the Omnitrix lied. He dashed forward in an instant, grabbing the man on set and moving him away rather instantly, followed by zooming towards the falling peak. In another flash, he morphed into a humanoid-like alien that was about twelve feet tall, had well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. Black stripes that resembled a mustache and beard were upon his face, and he wore a black tank top-like shirt with a large green stripe down the middle and black pants. The symbol of the contraption had moved to the center of his green and white belt as he also had black fingerless gloves with green cuffs.

"Ergh!" he grunted, catching the piece in his arms before it could hit the ground, planting his foot back to keep a steady balance before gently setting it down against what remained of the mountain, "Phew…" he breathed out after a moment.

"Uh… cut?" the bearded man uttered through the megaphone as he blinked in surprise. Despite the large chunk of the volcano that had been safely recovered, the rest of the set piece looked to be in complete disarray from the accident. "What is going on around here?" the man asked, evidently frustrated, "We just filmed on this volcano, and it was fine!" he pointed out in an upset tone, "This could set us back weeks!" he mentioned, slouching down.

"They're gone! They're all gone!" Rainbow suddenly cried out as she run back over from the village set.

"What's gone?" Canter asked with an arched eyebrow, afraid to know that something else had happened.

"The relics!" his niece exclaimed as she jogged up, causing everyone to gasp in fright, realizing that the whole production was starting to collapse on itself.

 **X**

After Ben had transformed back to normal from Four Arms, the entire group and the director had gathered back at the village setting, seeing that all three of the props were missing from the display.

"I wanted to check them out again up close, and they weren't there!" the athlete explained in a panicked tone as both her boyfriend and Twilight examined the place where the handmade relics were.

"This can't be happening!" the bearded man yelled, holding his cheeks with his hands as he too sounded distressed, while his relative stood beside him, "What are we gonna do?!" he asked desperately, brushing his hair back.

"Couldn't you just get the prop department to make new ones?" Sunset questioned, chiming into the conversation.

"That sounds like the simplest solution should we not find the missing ones," Rook concurred as he folded his arms over his chest.

"As much as I would like to," the spectacled man began to say, "the missing relics were personally approved by A. K. Yearling!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists in frustration, "We could have new ones made," he kept going while rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, "but we can't use them until Miss Yearling has given them her official stamp of approval!" he told the group, evidently upset, "You think it'd be easy to reach someone who is always holed up in her office writing," he grumbled, folding his arms over his chest, "but Miss Yearling is a very difficult woman to track down," he finished to them.

"I-It'll be okay, though, right?" the cerulean skinned girl stuttered in question.

"Chestnut's contract with us is almost up, and with Mount Vehoovius collapsing, and now this," he listed off loudly, "I fear we'll have to stop production altogether!" he admitted, sounding both ashamed and stressed.

"But-but you _have_ to finish this movie!" Rainbow stammered out desperately, "Think of all the Daring Do fans who'll be so disappointed if you don't!" she mentioned, seemingly about to cry.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do to—?" Twilight's question was interjected at the moment a crash was heard elsewhere in the building, making the others gasp.

"Well that didn't sound good," Kyoya bluntly noted, enticing his girlfriend to elbow him in the chest and make him stumble back a step.

"Ah… I'm so sorry…" Canter apologized in a stressed tone, "Please excuse me," he pleaded, walking off with his niece, who smiled nervously towards the others before leaving.

"I better go, too," Ben said, catching the attentions of the others, "Maybe Gravattack can float that mountain peak back into place," he suggested as he was about to head off.

"Wait, Ben," the former pony chimed in, causing him to turn and face her, "how did you transform without touching the Omnitrix?" she asked curiously with an arched eyebrow.

"Master Control," Rook answered for him.

"Master Control?" Luffy uttered in confusion, "What does that mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's something I unlocked when I had the prototype watch as a kid," the Omni Force leader stated, grasping his left wrist, "Basically, I can transform into any of my aliens just by thinking it," he explained to them, "Only got it back from Azmuth about a week ago, so it's not like I wasn't gonna tell you about it," he mentioned as he grinned.

"Quite the upgrade you got," Applejack commented, folding her arms over her chest.

"Thanks," the brunette haired man replied in gratitude, "but it's only because I made myself worthy to have it by being the hero Azmuth wanted me to be," he told the others.

"And you are doing a good job at that," his partner pointed out, causing him to crack a smile.

"I'll catch you guys later," he said before racing off towards the destroyed set quickly.

"He's getting better at the whole leader thing day after day," Sunset noted as she placed her hands at her hips, "There's no one else I've seen with that kind of hope he inspires," she added, causing most of the others to nod in agreement.

"Well, we could really use some hope now!" Rainbow cried out, "The relics are gone, and the movie's about to be ruined!" she exclaimed sadly with tearing eyes, while Fluttershy went over to pat her on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Hmm..." the scientist hummed as she put her right hand onto her chin, "There was trouble with one of the costumes when we first arrived…" she noted, "A set that was fine yesterday just collapsed," she continued to list off as her friends listened closely, "And now, the most important props in the movie have been stolen," she finished after gathering all the notable details, "I don't think these are just coincidences," she admitted while crossing her arms.

"Me, neither," the amber skinned girl agreed as she took a quick look at the display, narrowing her eyes onto it, "All the things that have gone wrong on set have put production on hold," she pointed out to the others, "It seems to me like someone is going to a lot of trouble to make sure this movie doesn't get made," she confessed.

"That does make a lot of sense when you put it that way," Alain concurred after a moment.

"Who would want to—?" Spike's question was interjected upon Fluttershy's sharp gasp, as she was the one holding him.

"Oh, dear!" she exclaimed in realization, turning to Rarity, "You don't think..." she started to imply.

"Oh, no-no-no-no," the girl with her stammered quickly in reply as she waved her hands, "Certainly not!" she defiantly stated. The others just stared over at them in confusion, followed by Sunset making a hand motion to entice them to speak further about what they knew as they glanced at each other.

"When Rarity, Alain, and I followed Chestnut Magnifico to her trailer," the animal whisperer started to say, "we overheard her saying something about shutting down the movie..." she told the group.

"Yes, but she said she wanted _something_ shut down," the fashionista pointed out quickly, "We don't know that she was talking about the movie," she added as she shrugged. All of a sudden, Pinkie zipped in beside her to her surprise.

"Maybe she's just really mad that they're always running out of her imported butter praline crunch bars," she suggested while arching an eyebrow, catching the attentions of the group that had been looking around the volcano set earlier, as the former pony reached back into her jacket to pull out the wrapper she and the others had found.

"Bon Mot butter praline crunch bars?" she inquired to her hyper friend.

"Those are the ones!" she responded, pointing at the wrapper.

"We, uh... may have tried a few ourselves…" the purple puppy admitted sheepishly, "Heh…" he chuckled with a nervous grin.

"We found this on the Mount Vehoovius set right before it had collapsed," Rook noted as he took the wrapper from his girlfriend to take a closer look at it, "Unfortunately, without my Proto-Tool or the rest of my equipment that was confiscated," he started to say, "I do not think I can identify whose fingerprints are upon this," he confessed.

"Charizard might've been a big help here, too," the Pokémon trainer added as he clenched his fist, "I can't believe someone would even think of doing this," he said, sounding quite frustrated.

"It sure seems like all signs are pointing to Chestnut Magnifico as the one causing all the problems around here," Twilight noted as she placed her hand upon her chin again, going back into thought.

"I don't know who's behind this or what's going on," Rainbow chimed in, "but the first thing we need to do is find those relics," she stated seriously with a pump of her fist.

"I agree," the scientist concurred, "The relics were here earlier," she pointed out to the group, "and if Chestnut _is_ behind this," she kept going, "then they must still be around here somewhere," she declared, closing her hands into fists.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed as he nodded.

"Chestnut Magnifico is an acclaimed actress!" Rarity shouted suddenly, "She'd never do something so dramatic!" she affirmed defiantly.

"An actress? Dramatic?" Sunset uttered sarcastically as she smirked, "Never," she said in a snarky tone, while Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Well, she might do somethin' like this if she was tryin' to get out of workin' on a movie she didn't want to do," Applejack explained, catching the others' attentions.

"We could really use Ben's help here…" Pinkie added as she popped in between her friends, "Wildmutt would not only find those relics, but maybe even that dress from earlier Canter was talking about!" she pointed out rather quickly.

"And the thief," the athlete mentioned, causing them to perk up and glance over at her, "But he's not with us right now," she told the group, "so we have to look for a new angle…" she advised, making everyone nod in agreement.

"Why don't Fluttershy, Pinkie, Spike, Blonko, Alain, and I follow Chestnut Magnifico and see if we can find anything out?" Sunset suggested as she gave off a serious expression, trotting off.

"Let's do it!" the partier girl exclaimed with a hop.

"This will not be easy…" the Revonnahgander confessed as they went on their way.

"We'll have to figure things out the old fashioned way," the Pokémon trainer noted seriously, walking with them away from the area.

"In the meantime, we should look for the relics," Twilight pointed out to the remainder of the group in the village.

"Where do we even start?" the cowgirl asked, tipping her hat.

"We could've used the mutt to sniff 'em out," her boyfriend suggested, earning another sharp elbowing to the chest from the freckled girl beside him, "OW!" he yelped in pain, glaring at her.

"It's not like there's some mysterious, thievin', cloaked figure we can chase after and say, 'Hey, tell us where you're keepin' the relics!'" she pointed out, ignoring the beyblader while also not noticing the dark figure sneaking out from the alleyway.

"You mean like that one?" Rarity questioned, pointing right at the person, who appeared to grimace upon being spotted.

"Hey!" Rainbow shouted after a stutter, "Stop right there!" she demanded angrily. The being just took off back into the dark alley, enticing her to act as she grasped the pendant of her necklace, causing it to glow brightly before she let go, grinning as she sped off in an instant.

"Wait up!" Luffy called out, slamming his fist against the ground as his arm pumped like a piston, causing steam to emerge from his form as his skin had become pink, "Second Gear!" he bellowed as he dashed off as well. The girls all glanced at one another until they noticed Kyoya start running, enticing them to quickly follow him. Both speedy Omni Force members raced around the studios, trying to find the cloaked figure as it was getting away from them every which way they came across. They whooshed into another part of the area, carefully looking around before the steam and the pinkish steam vanished from the rubbery teen's form. "Crud!" he yelled angrily, stomping his right foot down. The others with them suddenly ran in soon afterwards, with the fashionista panting loudly as she put her hands onto her knees.

"I can't believe I lost that guy!" the cerulean skinned girl said angrily as she breathed somewhat rapidly, "My crystal gives me super speed," she noted as she took hold of her necklace, "but I guess being awesomely fast doesn't help when the person you're chasing knows their way around better than you do…" she grumbled, gesturing towards the part of the studios they were currently in.

"What about rubber boy here?" the green haired teen asked, gesturing towards the pirate as he perked up, "Doesn't that 'Haki' of yours let you see things or find people?" he inquired to him.

"Rayleigh told me that it only works well in fights to dodge attacks or avoid them," he explained as a response, "It's not like the guy was trying to fight us," he mentioned, causing him to groan in frustration.

"Hey, guys," Sunset greeted with a wave, catching their attentions as they looked to see that her and the rest of the group that had gone with her had appeared around the corner.

"Any luck findin' Chestnut?" Applejack asked as she arched her eyebrow.

"Nope," Alain responded with a shake of his head.

"We couldn't find her," his squadron leader mentioned while also making the same motion.

"But we did find a cupcake fountain!" Pinkie pointed out, bringing forth the delectable treat from her own hair.

"Ooh!" Luffy yelped excitedly, suddenly stretching his head over and chomping down on it with one big bite, much to puffy haired girl's dismay for a moment until she took out another one to gobble down.

"Then we got lost and somehow ended up here," the former pony finished as her teammate's neck reeled back to its normal state while he licked his lips, "What have you guys been doing?" she asked the others.

"We spotted this super-suspicious cloaked figure, but the guy got away," Rainbow quickly replied, sighing angrily as she crossed her arms, "They're here _some_ where…" she grumbled, glancing left and right quickly.

"There you are!" a voice suddenly chimed in, catching their attentions as they turned to see a man there with a distressed look on his face, "W-Where are your costumes?" he stuttered in question, "We've got to hurry!" he exclaimed, going up to the athlete and the cowgirl and placing his hands onto their shoulders, "I-I-I'm so gonna be fired if you aren't ready," he stammered out as they both grimaced, "The director wants to shoot in three minutes!" he finished, pushing them off. Moments later, the girls and Spike were on the set of a city street, now dressed in costumes that resembled superheroes.

"Uh… what just happened?" Kyoya asked as he and the other gentlemen stood beyond the set, blinking in surprise.

"I… have absolutely no idea…" Rook admitted as an immediate reply.

"Uh, I think there's been some kind of mistake…" Applejack pointed out as her voice echoed through the set.

"Wait, wait," the orange bearded director repeated quickly, taking the binocular around his neck and using it to look at the supposed actresses there before narrowing his eyes onto them, "Who are these girls?" he asked, noticing that they were not supposed to be there.

"They're the Power Ponies!" his rather anxious P.A. replied in claim with a grin, causing him to groan angrily and pinch the bridge of his nose, "I'm fired, aren't I?" he guessed as he slouched down in realization.

" _So_ fired," his employer replied bluntly. The girls seemed somewhat surprised by the development, but then Applejack took notice of the cloaked figure lurking in the alleyway.

"Hey!" she cried out, pointing towards the feminine-looking figure, "There she is!" she pointed out, racing towards it with her comrades. Both the cerulean skinned girl and the partier girl tried to squeeze their way into the alley, but got stuck in their attempt as the former grunted, while the latter smiled sheepishly.

"Hurry!" Luffy beckoned as he hopped over them, rushing off into the distance. A long while passed as the pursuit continued, with the entire group going through set after set for different movies to try and get the cloaked girl, as the rubbery teen and the athlete were apparently the only ones not as exhausted from running for so long. They then all went through the doors to another stage, breathing heavily and panting as they had finally stopped, with Pinkie leaning against Rarity.

"Uh, what's _this_ place supposed to be?" the cowgirl asked after taking a moment to observe the set they had arrived at, which was a city covered by a brownish substance.

"And where did she go?" the rainbow haired girl questioned, outstretching her arms.

"She must be around here somewhere," Twilight pointed out as the puffy haired girl glanced around excitedly, smiling as she appeared to recognize the place, "Wherever _here_ is," she added, causing her to sharply gasp.

"Are you kidding?!" she exclaimed as she turned around with a hop, "This is the set of _Stormy with a Side of Pudding_!" she squeaked excitedly as she stretched out her arms.

"Stormy with a side of _what_ , now?" Applejack questioned, completely perplexed.

"Uh-ugh, it's only my all-time favorite movie!" the partier girl grunted out afterwards. Everyone else seemed drastically confused as the freckled girl was, followed by the fashionista smacking herself in the face. "I've tried to get you all to watch it, like, a kazillion-billion times!" their hyper friend screamed, somewhat frustrated, "I've heard they use real pudding!" she noted excitedly, zipping over to the wall and fingering a smudge to taste it, "Oh, they do!" she said happily, slurping down what remained as she licked her lips.

"Ugh!" Rainbow groaned as she put her hands up against her head, "We're running out of time!" she noted to the group seriously, "We're supposed to be hunting down the missing relics and catching the bad guy," she complained while from behind the set pieces, the cloaked figure lurked, "not eating pudding!" she shouted angrily.

"We're trying," the scientist reassured as the figure was taking hold of a net, grinning all the while, "Maybe we should make our way back to the _Daring Do_ set," she suggested to the others, "There might have been some clues we missed," she pointed out cleverly.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called out, catching their attentions as they saw Ben jog up to them, "How are things going?" he asked quickly.

"Not so well," his partner replied, "We found a suspect, but the person has been managing to slip away from us again and again," he confessed somewhat ashamedly.

"How'd you even find us in this place?" Sunset asked, arching an eyebrow.

"After I helped repair the set, I noticed you all zipping around while wearing those… uh…" he tried to reply, having to hold back a snicker as he was grinning a little at the outfit she was wearing, being a skin tight, purple suit with a green, crazy haired wig.

"What's wrong now?" the former pony asked, placing her hands at her hips.

"Well… I'm sure you know about Equestria comic books and how you kinda… uh… look like a… supervillain?" he answered, nervously rubbing the back of his head all the while. The Omni Force squadron leader said nothing for a moment, trotting up to him and kicking his left shin with her right foot. "OW!" he yelped, grasping his leg in agony as he hopped up and down.

"Seriously, Ben?" she questioned to him, "This is the second time you've tried to embarrass me in front of my boyfriend!" she pointed out angrily, blushing a little.

"Hey, I told Rook about my little incident with Rainbow from that time!" he mentioned as a retort, standing up firmly, "I think he deserved to know that a guy _accidentally_ had his hands on your-!"

"Less talking, more searching!" Kyoya suddenly interrupted, growling in frustration at the both of them.

"Right, sorry…" they apologized simultaneously, smiling at each other.

"So whaddaya need?" the Omnitrix bearer asked afterwards, setting his foot down.

"Wildmutt for starters," his girlfriend replied quickly, folding her arms over her chest, "Once we find the relics and that dress," she continued as Luffy perked up a little, "the movie's good as saved!" she declared excitedly.

"Watch out!" the pirate yelled, grabbing her and jumping out of the way of an oncoming net that had been thrown in from the background. The girls screamed as they and the rest of the guys were all trapped within it, while the cloaked figure made a quick getaway through the door.

"Don't worry!" the athlete reassured, grasping her pendant and making it glow before dashing off in another instant, knocking over a bucket of pudding, "I've got this!" she declared while still zooming away.

"Hold on!" the rubbery teen yelled, chasing after her as he grasped a wad of pudding off of the wall, gobbling it down in one bite. Seconds later, the rainbow haired girl arrived in another part of the studio, not noticing the trail of footprints she had left behind from the pudding on her costume's shoes.

"I saw you come in here…" she grumbled as she walked around carefully, "Where are you?" she asked herself, looking about the area.

"Rainbow!" a voice cried out, catching her attention as she saw the Devil Fruit user jog in. They both remained vigilant until the female of the two spotted the figure rush by, seeing her go into another room. They quickly went inside to examine it, seeing multiple props and costume pieces strewn about in what appeared to be a closet. The light in the area was faint as they carefully stepped around, looking for their target carefully. The costumed girl suddenly spotted a fake monster in the corner, causing her to yelp in surprise before she sighed in relief. She then took notice of an open locker in the back, noticing the red and orange dress that was hanging inside of it.

"Hey!" she quietly yelped, showing it to her fellow Omni Force member, "This is just like the outfit Daring Do wears in the nightclub scene," she pointed out to him.

"What's it doing in here then?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as neither of them noticed the cloaked figure sneaking outside.

"Must've been part of that girl's plan to sabotage the movie to leave it here," the cerulean skinned girl realized, placing her hand onto her chin. All of a sudden, they heard the door start to creak shut, seeing the dark figure close it slowly.

"No, stop!" Luffy yelled, jumping out only to end up too late as his face slammed against the closed access, "Ow…" he muttered in pain as he got onto his feet again. His comrade tried to open the door herself, but found that she couldn't pull it as rattled from being locked.

"Hey!" she shouted, struggling to try and free herself and the one she was with.

 **X**

"Er, ergh!" the athlete grunted as she pulled at the locked access again and again, "Hello?" she called out as the pirate with her tried to search for another point of exit, "Anybody out there?" she asked, hoping that someone would hear them as she tugged at the handle once more, "Huh…" she sighed in defeat afterwards, seating herself down as she folded her arms over her chest. She then snapped her fingers in realization, standing back up. "No problem!" she said as she reached into her outfit for something, catching her teammate's attention, "We'll just call our friends and let them know— Oh…" she groaned, interjecting her own sentence as she smacked herself in the face, "Except we can't because security took all our phones and MPGs when we got here," she realized, letting out another groan.

"Guess there's only one thing left to do," the teen with her stated, coating his right arm in black and reeling it back, "Gum-Gum…" he began to bellow.

"No, wait!" Rainbow cried out, "We can't just go wrecking studio property like that!" she pointed out seriously, "Otherwise, I would've been outta here in seconds," she mentioned, causing him to perk up in surprise as the coating on his appendage faded. She then went back to the door, tugging at the handle as it rattled. "Help! We're trapped in here!" she yelled, continuing to pull at it.

"Agh!" Kyoya yelped as he and the others squirmed around in the netting that had ensnared them, "Quit hittin' me!" he shouted angrily.

"Um… it's a little cramped in here…" Fluttershy pointed out nervously as her face was pressed against Rook's chest.

"Everyone get back for a sec!" Ben suddenly called out, causing the others to immediately move as far away as they could within the trap as he became enveloped in a green flash of light, having crystals cover his entire body. As the luminosity faded, the net had ripped apart and freed them thanks to what was now a crystalline being with two shards sticking out of his back and a razor sharp head. His clothing consisted of a black tank top-like shirt with a large green stripe down the middle, black pants that went down to his feet, which had green soles, and a green and white striped belt with the Omnitrix symbol at the center of it.

"Nice work, Ben," Sunset complimented as she and the others got onto their feet.

"We have to find Rainbow and Luffy," Applejack stated as her boyfriend stretched out his arms.

"I don't see how," Rarity chimed in, catching their attentions, "She moves so fast, she could be anywhere on the lot by now," she mentioned to her, "Why she felt it necessary to wear the geode that gives her super-speed to a movie set, I'll never know…" she grumbled, not noticing Spike and Pinkie examining the spilled bucket of chocolate pudding.

"I wish I'd brought mine," the former pony admitted, rubbing her chin, "One touch and I'd be able to see Chestnut's memories and get to the bottom of this whole thing," she noted, somewhat ashamed as the Revonnahgander took notice.

"Ben," he uttered to the Petrosapien standing there.

"On it," he responded, becoming enveloped in another flash of light as he went down onto all four of his limbs. When it dissipated, it revealed that he had become an animalistic creature with orange fur that appeared to have no eyes, ears, nose, or tail present upon him. However, gill-like nostrils were upon each side of his neck, as his teeth had become more defined. The device's symbol had moved down to the new green and white collar around his neck.

"So where do we start?" Alain asked, trotting over to the others.

" _I_ know how to find them!" the hyper girl squeaked out, causing them to perk up and glance over at her, "Follow the pudding!" she declared while holding a wad of it upon her finger, which she immediately ate. Wildmutt growled in frustration as the others seemed just as confused by their pal's statement. "See?" she pointed out, gesturing towards the spilled treat and the footprints that had been left behind. The puppy sniffed away at them alongside the dog-like extraterrestrial, heading towards the doors.

"Follow us!" the former of the two beckoned to the others.

"You're a genius, Pinkie Pie!" Twilight complimented to the partier girl, who blushed a little out of flattery.

"I know!" she agreed sheepishly.

"And with Wildmutt on the case, they're as good as found!" Applejack mentioned eagerly, "Ain't that right, Ben?" she guessed to the Vulpimancer, who nodded before cracking a grin. He then reached his left arm up to the symbol of his contraption, twisting the dial by using his fingers before slamming it with his palm. A flash of green light then emerged, transforming his body as he became significantly larger than his previous form, letting his fur turn into a maroon red color. He had four huge grayish white spikes running down his back that overlapped. The spikes started out as a shark-like fin at the head and rose almost into an arc over the back, having been tapered near the rump. He also had a long tail, where it tip had a horn that resembled a scorpion stinger. On top of that, the Omnitrix symbol had moved down to his chest with spikes coming out from it.

"ULTIMATE WILDMUTT!" he roared, much to the shock of everyone else.

"Huh," Sunset uttered, tilting her head to the side, "Didn't… see… that coming…" she confessed, evidently surprised.

"You still had ultimate transformations all this time?" Rook asked, blinking rapidly in astonishment.

"Well, I got 'em back when Azmuth gave me Master Control," the hyper evolved alien replied, "He said that since Albedo found a way to access them, he might as well give me access back," he explained rather quickly, "Unlike the regulars though, they do drain the battery a little…" he mentioned sheepishly.

"Then why would you use an ultimate transformation in the first place?" his partner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Cause I wanted to show you guys how cool it is!" he responded excitedly, hurrying off after the dog with the others, "C'mon, hurry!" he beckoned to them.

"Huh…" the Revonnahgander sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose before taking off as well. Meanwhile, the partier girl took the bucket of fresh pudding and stuffed it into her hair completely, much to the scientist's surprise as she seemed somewhat freaked out.

"Eh, for the road!" she admitted with a shrug, heading off with her after the others. Moments later, the group had all arrived at the abandoned set, as both Spike and the dog-like creature with him sniffed around carefully at the remainder of the pudding trail. "There's no more pudding," the hyper girl pointed out as she took a quick glance at it, "Which means she must be here somewhere," she noted while looking around alongside the others.

"Hey, in here!" a familiar voice cried out faintly from the doors, catching everyone's attention.

"Was that… Luffy?" Twilight inquired, arching an eyebrow as they all went over to it.

"Is Rainbow in there, too?" Applejack asked, listening closely.

"Yes!" the athlete's voice replied, muffled because of the locked access, "Help! We're locked in!" she shouted, still prying at the doors herself from inside.

"It's okay, Dashie," Fluttershy reassured as she took hold of the handles herself from the outside, "We're here," she said as she tried to push the doors open, but to no avail.

"Shouldn't we just bust it down?" Kyoya questioned in a bored tone, folding arms behind his head.

"And make even more of a problem that Mister Zoom'll hafta deal with?" his girlfriend guessed in rhetorical tone, making him cringe, "No thanks," she bluntly stated as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll go find somebody with a key," Sunset declared, about to run off with Alain.

"Wait," the scientist advised, stopping the two of them as they saw her grasp the pendant of her necklace with her right hand, making it glow as she reached out with her right extremity, placing her palm on the lock of the door. After a moment, she removed her hand, grinning as the sound of a click occurred.

"Boy, am I happy to see you!" the cerulean skinned girl exclaimed quickly as she suddenly pounced out of the door, accidentally tackling her rescuer as they both fell to the ground.

"Guys!" Luffy yelped, catching their attentions as they saw him holding the dress they had found in the closet earlier.

"Glad you're all right, Luffy," his squadron leader noted, making him crack a cheeky grin.

"Did you just make that lock unlock itself?" Rarity asked her spectacled friend as both she and the rainbow haired girl got back onto their feet.

"Nice!" Ultimate Wildmutt complimented as he trotted up to them, much to their surprise as they did not expect him to speak.

"Uh… babe?" his girlfriend uttered, somewhat perplexed by his appearance and more so by his voice, "What the heck happened to Wildmutt?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Long story," he responded, tapping the dial of the device on his chest, transforming himself back into Ben after a green flash of light.

"Anyways, those crystals really rock, don't they?" he inquired to her and the other girls, who nodded and voiced their sounds of agreement.

"Thinkin' maybe we should all start wearin' our crystals around," Applejack suggested as she scratched Spike's chin in return for his help, "Never know when our new magic might come in handy," she pointed out, arching an eyebrow as she put her hands at her hips.

"How did you find us?" the pirate asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well aside from my babe using his nose, it doesn't seem like you'd all find us that easily…" the cerulean skinned girl admitted with a shrug, "I gave up banging on the door five minutes ago," she mentioned, gesturing towards it.

"Pudding never lies," Pinkie answered, chugging down the bucket of it into her mouth.

"Hey, is that the costume that went missing when we first got here?" Sunset questioned, noticing the dress in Luffy's hands.

"Yeah," Rainbow responded as she nodded, "But I didn't see the person who locked me in, and there's still no sign of the relics," she told them, sounding distressed still.

"Ben, did you happen to pick up on the suspect's scent?" Rook asked, catching his partner's attention.

"I was so focused on finding Rainbow first, I didn't," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck ashamedly, "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's all right," Alain reassured.

"Huh," the cowgirl uttered, causing the others to glance over at her, "I say we head back to the scene of the crime," she recommended while gesturing towards where they had come from, "Maybe there's somethin' there that could lead us to the relics," she suggested cleverly as she petted the puppy's head.

"Or... we could let the culprit lead us _to_ them!" Twilight proposed, smiling afterwards.

"How?" Rainbow questioned as she raised her eyebrow, "I just told you we didn't see who locked us in there," she pointed out, looking back at the doors.

"I've got a pretty good idea who our thief is," the scientist stated confidently, "But we're gonna need Canter Zoom's help to catch her," she mentioned, looking over at the former pony.

"That's my girl!" Luffy suddenly chimed in, draping his left arm around her shoulders unexpectedly as she yelped in surprise, blushing afterwards while chuckling nevously.

"Why do we need him though?" Kyoya asked, folding his arms over his chest, while the partier girl guzzled down the remainder of the pudding within the bucket, causing some of the others to cringe a little. Moments later, the entire group had gathered with the actress, the director, and his niece at the village setting, as the girls and Spike had gotten out of their costumes.

"You found this in a supply closet?" the bearded man questioned upon looking at the recovered dress, getting a nod in reply from the ponytailed girl.

"We didn't find the relics," she mentioned to him, "But we don't think the thief has had a chance to take them off the lot yet," she admitted in reassurance, "We wanted your permission to search the Tricorners Village set from top to bottom," she explained as Pinkie was searching the area while using a magnifying glass, popping in and out of different areas, "Maybe we'll find a clue that would lead us to where they're hidden," she suggested.

"Of course," the spectacled man agreed, handing the dress off to Juniper, "Chestnut, I need you to get into hair and makeup," he told the woman there as he checked the clipboard in his hands, "As soon as we get the relics, we're gonna start shooting again," he declared with a pump of his fist.

"Hmph," she scoffed, "We'll see," she uttered as she walked off. The pigtailed girl grimaced a little as she was about to head off herself.

"Juniper, can you do a smoothie run?" her uncle then asked, getting her attention, "I'm sure all this sleuthing is gonna make everyone thirsty," he noted as she saluted in reply.

"Absolutely!" she exclaimed, running off while not noticing the faint green light trailing behind her. Soon after, the cloaked figure was running about through the studios again, prying open a crate behind the set and grabbing all three relics in her hands. As she pulled them out, her hood came off to reveal that she was in fact the studio gofer, who smiled as she held the props.

"I told you all it wasn't Chestnut!" Rarity's voice chimed in, causing her to flinch and drop the objects, turning to see that she was there alongside Applejack, glancing at her skeptically. Sunset and Alain had also arrived, seemingly just as upset.

"HUH!" the apparent thief suddenly gasped, "Look!" she yelped coyly, picking up the props she dropped, "I found the missing relics!" she pointed out, holding them out to the group surrounding her.

"Because _you're_ the one who stole them!" the Omni Force squadron leader shouted as a retort.

"She... She wouldn't…" Canter chimed in as he arrived alongside Twilight.

"She would," the girl with him corrected, "And she did," she stated as the rest of the group had arrived except for Ben, "What she didn't expect was for Rainbow Dash to come to the Tricorners set before she was able to sneak them off to a safer hiding place," she explained while trotting up to her, "So she was forced to hide them in the first place she could find," she kept going, realizing that the culprit had put the props into the alleyway once she saw that the athlete was coming when she had first tried to take them, "But she knew she couldn't leave them there," she noted, thinking of how the girl donned her dark disguise to move around the lot, "So the first chance she got, she tried to sneak them away," she continued to explain, "Unfortunately for her, we spotted her!" she pointed out, "But Juniper knows 'every inch of this place like the back of her hand'..." she kept going, remembering how she and the others had been caught by the net she had thrown, followed by the cerulean skinned girl and the rubbery teen, "...and was able to trap us and lose Rainbow and Luffy," she stated, "For a while," she corrected, "But when Rainbow and Luffy managed to figure out where she'd run off to, she locked her in a closet with a set of keys that gives her access to 'just about every door in this place'…" she recalled, "...which gave her the time she needed to hide the relics here," she finished explaining.

"When did you figure out it was her?" the rainbow haired girl asked after a scoff.

"I started to piece things together when I unlocked the door to get you out of the supply closet," the scientist answered as she put her hands together, "But I knew Juniper would never admit she was the one who had taken the relics," she mentioned, folding her arms over her chest as the thief handed the props over to the Revonnahgander.

"Unless, of course, _she_ was caught in the act of trying to move them again!" Sunset realized as she smugly crossed her arms while standing next to her.

"Which is why I told you to send her on that smoothie run," the spectacled girl said to the director as she put her hands at her hips, causing him to perk up as the others looked on with grins, "So she'd think she had the opportunity to get the relics off the lot where we'd never find them," she mentioned smartly.

"Way to go, Twilight!" the Gum-Gum user complimented, smiling at her brightly as she blushed again.

"And thanks to our little buddy, we made sure it was you!" Pinkie pointed out rather excitedly.

"Little… buddy?" the gofer uttered in confusion.

"That'd be me," a squeaky, high-pitched voice chimed in, catching her attention as she noticed the faint green light beside her, widening her eyes. There was a tiny humanoid and insectoid-like creature with green wings, triangular feet, four small eyes around the Omnitrix symbol upon his head, grey claws for fingers, and grey skin with green and black mixed on various parts of his body. "Sometimes being small has its perks," he admitted, tapping the device atop his head, creating a green flash of light that transformed him back into Ben as he landed upon the ground, shocking the culprit as she yelped.

"So… instead of searching the Tricorners set, you all were secretly following me here…" she realized, ashamed to have been found out.

"Why would you do this?" her uncle asked, evidently stunned by the revelation.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, "I just can't stand Chestnut!" she admitted angrily, much to the surprise of her relative as he was taken aback, "She's always eating all the peanut butter praline crunch bars, which are the only candy bars _I_ like!" she told him out of frustration, not noticing the partier girl taking one out of her hair to eat.

"Bad motivation much?" Kyoya uttered jokingly to Alain, who merely smirked.

"That's hardly a reason to go—"

"And I was mad at you for casting her as Daring Do!" Juniper screamed, interrupting the director before he could say another word, making him step back, "I mean, I have told you _over_ and _over_ again how badly _I_ wanted to play Daring Do, and you just ignored me!" she explained as she was obviously angry.

"Why did I just get a bad feeling all of a sudden?" the Omni Force leader questioned quietly to Rook.

"Huh…" he sighed deeply, having his arms folded over his chest.

"But, Juniper, you're too young!" Canter pointed out to his niece, "You don't have any experience!" he added.

"I know!" she responded, "But I thought if enough things went wrong, Chestnut would maybe back out of the movie and then..." she started to say, realizing how bad it sounded as she widened her eyes and grimaced a little, "you would give me a chance…" she confessed, holding her hands together in anticipation.

"Not only did you jeopardize the production, endanger the safety of the actors and the film crew," the director began to list of as he extended his fingers out, "but you also lied to me and took advantage of my trust!" he yelled, gesturing towards himself as he sounded hurt by what she had done.

"I know…" she replied sadly, rubbing her left arm, "A-And I'm sorry," she stuttered in apology, "I never meant to hurt anyone," she mentioned after a brief pause, putting her hands together again, "and I was going to return all the props, just as soon as Chestnut quit," she added, "I hope you can forgive me," she begged, lowering her head as her uncle glanced at her skeptically.

"You're my niece, Juniper, so of course, I can forgive you," he responded in a calm tone, placing his hand onto her shoulder as she grinned a little, "But I'm sorry to say you're no longer welcome on the set," he stated as he suddenly pulled her away, snapping his fingers, "and it'll be a long time before I consider allowing you back here!" he exclaimed angrily, just as a bulky security guard came over, causing her to grimace in realization, "Keys!" he shouted demandingly, receiving them in just a moment from her. As she was being ushered away, she took a moment to glare back at the Canterlot High students and the multiversal guests, as they were surprised that she seemed so angry. However, Luffy stepped forward and shot a glare back, making her grimace before she was pushed out the door.

"Phew…" Fluttershy breathed out, "That got a little intense for a second…" she admitted as her boyfriend came over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I get the feeling she'll be back," Ben mentioned, narrowing his eyes onto the exit as he had caught Sunset's attention.

"Canter, there you are!" Chesnut's voice chimed in, causing them to look over and see her approach as she laughed, "So sorry I'm not in makeup, but I've just gotten a call from my agent," she told him as she was checking her fingernails, "I no longer have to work on that ridiculous documentary about nests next month," she explained, confusing the rest of the group as the others shrugged, "I swear, when they approached me, I thought they wanted to do a documentary about my organization for homeless animals," she admitted, letting out another laugh, "not on various nests around the world!" she noted with a roll of her eyes, "Completely misleading!" she added, "But no matter!" she reassured, trotting up to the director, "That's all behind us!" she stated, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Does this mean...?" the director began to guess.

"No more scheduling conflict!" the actress responded immediately, poking him in the nose, "I can extend my contract and continue filming _Daring Do_ ," she assured, making him smile, "Hey, are those the missing relics?" she asked, noticing the props in Rook's hands.

"Yes!" the bearded man breathed out, sounding relieved, "And I don't think we'll have to worry about them disappearing again," he added as he gestured towards the group of boys and girls there, "It's all thanks to our visitors from Canterlot High," he noted, causing Twilight to sheepishly rub the back of her neck, while the rubbery teen beside her smiled cheekily, "First you save Camp Everfree, now the Daring Do movie," he listed off, "Y'all are certainly on a roll," he admitted cleverly.

"Heh, heh," Rainbow chuckled as she waved her hands, "Uh, speaking of roles..." she started to say, placing her hands at her hips, "Don't suppose you've got any extra parts my friends and I could play?" she questioned as the others all began gathering around her, "You know, heh, as a reward for saving the day?" she mentioned. The spectacled man then started to use his fingers as a frame, trying to see how he would put all of them together into the film as he narrowed his eyes.

"I think we could figure something out," he responded as his eyebrows wiggled, making everyone smile excitedly.

"Woo-hoo!" Luffy cheered happily. Later on the set of the village, the woman playing the lead role was now dressed in an explorer's outfit and had a grayish wig on her head underneath her hat, dashing around with the sword prop attached to her belt. As she ran along, she passed by the girls and boys who had become extras for the movie, all wearing traditional clothes that seemed Indian. Her hat almost blew off as she was going by Pinkie and Spike as they were street performers juggling balls together, followed by her catching a book that was upon a stack the scientist had, tossing it back to her quickly. She was then halted as she had run into Fluttershy and Alain, who were immediately pushed aside as she saw that the actor playing Stalwart was in front of her along with Kyoya and Rook as they seemed to be his minions.

"You will give me the Sword of Altoriosa!" her enemy declared as in his hand was the staff prop, which glowed a bright red, also causing the hilt of her ancient weapon to glow as well.

"I don't think so, Stalwart!" she retorted, holding onto its handle.

"Have it your way!" the man shouted as he tightly clenched his fist, " _Hostium prihobore..._ " he chanted, causing a swirl of energy to appear above the orb on his staff, which he had risen into the air while continuing his incantation, "Give up, Daring Do!" he demanded, readying the prop, "The Sword shall be mine!" he bellowed, letting out an evil laugh as the weapon she had suddenly levitated itself towards him, much to her chagrin as clenched her teeth in frustration. Just then though, Luffy dove in and tackled the beyblader away in a grunt, catching the man's attention as he then saw Ben land a punch onto the Revonnahgander, knocking him down onto the ground. Hearing a wolf whistle, Chestnut saw Rainbow run in and toss her a curled up whip, which she caught and readied. With the sound of a snap, she threw it out and struck the staff right out of the hands of her foe, causing both it and the sword to fall to the ground.

"This is so awesome!" the athlete's voice exclaimed in the midst of the scene, causing him to let off an annoyed look while slouching down.

" _Cut!_ " Canter yelled, sitting at his chair as he and the other members of the film crew were frustrated as well, "Again?!" he cried out, noticing how the cerulean skinned girl could not seem to contain her excitement.

"Uh, sorry," she sheepishly apologized after realizing what had happened, seeing the blank looks on her friends' faces.

"Don't worry, I got it," her boyfriend called out as she trotted up to her. Before she could say anything, he kissed her right on the lips, causing her to blush madly while widening her eyes. He then removed himself from her, grinning to see the stunned look on her face.

"U-Uh…" she stuttered out, still astonished.

"Okay, roll it!" the Omnitrix bearer cried out, getting back into position as the clapperboard was readied once more.

 **END**

 **This was a fun short, not gonna lie. The culprit was pretty obvious, but I like how it ties into the next short, which I'm really looking forward to writing for you guys! Anyways, I hope you're excited to know that Ben has Master Control and Ultimates back! I figured he would need something before getting the Biomnitrix ready.**

 **And though it was subtle for this chapter, Sunset and Rook's relationship is starting to get looked at in a deeper light. And it looks like Kyoya has plans for Applejack… Wonder if you'll find out next time?**

" **Mirror Magic" is on the way, and all I can say about the special character I'm excited to write in is… PLUS ULTRA! Catch ya later!**


	3. Mirror Magic

**Oh boy, am I ready to give you a show with this one! The reason I've been really excited to write this short in particular is because it'll include my favorite character in action! No, it's not Starlight, but someone you… really should take the time to look at more once you've seen him.**

 **Anyways, thoughts on the short by itself will be at the end, so enjoy!**

 **EQUESTRIA GIRLS SHORTS**

Canterlot Mall had a large influx of people with the upcoming movie releasing a few weeks after its production had been completed. Despite that though, not everyone was excited about the endeavor as a certain spectacled girl donning a uniform for a theater usher trotted along the pathways. As she did, television screens were turning on, showing off the winners of the music video contest dancing, much to her chagrin as she groaned loudly, stomping off.

"Those girls!" she yelled, gritting her teeth angrily as she saw them left and right on various monitors throughout the complex, "Ugh! Ahh!" she screamed, thinking that it would never end, "First, they get me kicked off the _Daring Do_ set… Now..." she started to say as she backed up, accidentally bumping into something. She turned her head and glared at the poster stand she had hit, seeing all seven of the girls alongside the multiversal guests who had participated in the film gathered in the lower right corner. "Ooh!" she scoffed, grabbing at her head, "They're everywhere!" she shouted, catching the attentions of shoppers as they witnessed her outburst, "I bet they'll be at the premiere tonight…" she grumbled in realization, clenching her fists tightly, "I bet I'll be the lucky one _ushering_ them to their seats…" she added in frustration, "Ugh!" she groaned loudly, slapping the poster board over and over before picking it up and shaking it, while the people watching just looked on in surprise. As she threw it down, the sound of static and a beep coming from her outfit caught her attention.

" _Juniper, where are you?_ " a male voice asked through a walkie talkie that she pulled out, which she seemed evidently annoyed by as she listened, " _We need you back at the popcorn popper stat,_ " he told her, while she was mockingly imitating his voice with hand motions.

"Kerrr!" she sounded off, imitating static as she gritted her teeth, "What was that... boss?" she questioned sarcastically in between another fake pause of static, seemingly very frustrated, "Can't hear you!" she said, continuing her tirade of fake static and annoyed attitude, "Losing you!" she added, walking off without a care soon afterwards once she made another sound, "If those girls hadn't shown up, _I_ would have played Daring Do!" she stated to herself as she approached a sunglasses kiosk, "Tonight would have been about me," she mentioned while noticing a pair of spectacles within the collection that seemed just for her, "I would have been a star!" she exclaimed, putting out the red framed, star-shaped shades over her eyes. The clerk perked up and slightly took off the sunglasses over his own eyes to see how she looked, shaking his head in disapproval in just a moment. The girl then grabbed and looked into the hand mirror on the counter, also a little concerned about her look. "You're right," she agreed, taking the spectacles off of her eyes, "They are a bit much," she admitted, setting them back down where she had found them. As she was looking at another pair, she didn't notice the sparkling white light coming down from the complex's glass dome, which merged with the hand mirror upon the counter as it suddenly crystallized on its outer edges, along with gaining a familiar symbol upon its handle. When the female picked it up to see her reflection again, she barely had time to see it as all of a sudden, an image of her with her hair down and makeup across her face came up. "WAH!" she shrieked in surprise with widened eyes, dropping the mirror onto the floor. Thankfully, no one appeared to notice her. "What _was_ that?" she asked in shock, poking at the glass of the item again, which caused it to let off a surge of ominous energy, "AH!" she screamed, but still didn't get anyone's attention, giving her a moment to pick up the mirror and look back into it as she put her regular glasses on. In just a second, the beautiful image of her reappeared again, wearing a lovely dress and a necklace with a juniper-like pendant.

" _Mmwah!_ " she said upon blowing a kiss, making the girl standing there gasp in amazement.

"Incredible!" she exclaimed, holding it in both of her hands closely. She then reached into her skirt and pulled out a couple of dollar bills, tossing them onto the counter and getting the clerk's attention. "Keep the change," she advised while walking off, distracted by looking into her new reflection, "Something tells me this thing's worth it…" she mentioned rather happily. Suddenly though, she bumped into something, letting out a grunt.

"Oh, sorry about that!" a male voice quickly apologized, making her realize that she had accidentally hit someone.

"No, that's my bad," she reassured with a wave of her hand towards the person, "I just… got distracted is all…" she confessed, smiling sheepishly before heading off on her way again. In the meantime, the one she had run into went on his way as well, being a teenager with green eyes and black, curly hair with green highlights. He donned a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie that did not seem to be properly done as it was shorter. Red sneakers that looked too big were upon his feet, as he carried a yellow backpack and a greyish suitcase with the number eighteen emblazoned upon it in a yellow-green color.

' _Really hope I don't have to wait much longer…_ ' he mumbled inwardly as he trotted down the path of the mall.

 **MIRROR MAGIC**

Sitting at a table in the food court was Sunset Shimmer, who was eagerly writing in her journal as people passed by.

" _Dear Princess Twilight,_ " she began to write," _tonight's the night of the big movie premiere,_ " she noted," _All my friends are really excited, and I should be, too,_ " she pointed out, seeming somewhat distressed as she put her hand up to her head," _Except… I can't seem to keep my mind on anything other than our new powers,_ " she admitted," _and the rogue magic that's loose in this world,_ " she continued to list off, smiling a little as she prescribed with her pen carefully, " _and how scary but exhilarating it all is,_ " she mentioned," _How does it work? How can we be prepared for it? When will it show up again?_ " she questioned again and again, appearing to grow more nervous until she realized how her writing was coming across," _Well, you see the problem,_ " she noted, putting the book into her lap," _With the weight of all Equestria on your shoulders sometimes, you must have some advice on how to—_ "

"Oh, no!" she yelled upon running out of writing space as she checked the last page, sighing in realization, "Shoot," she uttered in frustration.

"What's the matter, Sunset Shimmer?" Pinkie Pie suddenly asked her, chiming in as she had arrived with a tray piled with veggie and hamburgers, one of which fell onto the table.

"Oh, I just ran out of pages in my journal," she responded rather anxiously as she held the book close to herself, "That's all," she claimed, giving off a saddened expression.

"That look says otherwise," Ben Tennyson chimed in as he arrived at the table with his own tray of food, sitting down beside her, "You sure you doin' okay?" he questioned out of concern.

"I… guess…" she replied slowly, rubbing her right arm.

"Chillax, SunShim," Rainbow Dash advised, winking at her as she had arrived with Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Alain Regulus, Kyoya Tategami, Monkey D. Luffy, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Lector, and Frosch at the tables; all having food ready to eat.

"Um, who's 'SunShim'?" the animal whisperer asked in confusion as she and her boyfriend sat down beside the cowgirl and the fashionista at a table.

"That's Sunset Shimmer's new movie star name," the athlete responded, sitting next to the scientist and the pirate as she took a tip of her soda through its straw in a rather casual manner, "I just made it up!" she mentioned, feeling quite clever at the moment while not noticing the rubbery teen beside her gobble down on a few burgers in a matter of moments.

"For sweet apples' sake, we only have _bit_ parts in this flick," the freckled girl pointed out bluntly in annoyance, while the beyblader and the shadow dragon slayer took their seats at the table she was at, "We're not movie stars," she mentioned with a shake of her head.

" _Yet_ , darling," the indigo haired girl beside her corrected, catching her attention, "Yet," she repeated as she smiled excitedly.

"Congratulations on the movie though," the Sabertooth mage there complimented as his exceed hopped onto the table and started to drink his soda through its straw, "I wish Sting and I could've shown up," he admitted.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," the green haired teen responded as he leaned back casually in his chair, "I think I even got a pretty good reward out of it…" he mentioned, winking at his girlfriend as her face turned a mad red.

"Ugh…" she groaned with a roll of her eyes, "Just don't go braggin' about it…" she muttered, sipping on her soda as the others at the table gave off shrugs to one another, having no idea what they were even talking about.

"So the person you're writing is the Twilight from the other world?" Lector asked the former pony as he hopped up onto the table, standing beside her.

"Yeah, it is," she responded, rubbing his head gently as he smiled.

"Bet it shocked _you_ to know that she actually _was_ a pony from that world…" Ben pointed out to Sting in a rather snarky tone, causing him to blush a little.

"Well… it took some time to adjust…" he confessed sheepishly, receiving snickers from both his squadron leader and his exceed in response, "Huh…" he sighed deeply, folding his arms over his chest, "So where's your partner?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Work," the Omnitrix bearer responded as he finished chewing a piece of his burger, "Being Magister is great and all, but he gets super busy these days," he admitted as he waved his hand, "Plus, I bet he could be a big help here," he noted, pointing towards the rather upset female they were sitting with.

"There's more bothering you than just journal pages, isn't there, Sunset?" the spectacled girl of the group inquired out of concern.

"Um... Heh…" the amber skinned girl uttered, unsure of what to say as she held the book closely to herself.

"Sunset, seriously…" her best friend said in a pleading tone.

"C'mon!" Pinkie chimed in as she leaned up against her, "Share your troubles," she advised, "It might help soothe your stressed nerves," she pointed out while rubbing her pal's cheeks a little roughly, letting go soon afterwards.

"Uh, I don't wanna take any of the fun out of our big night..." she pointed out, trying to sound modest.

" _I said spill it, SunShim!_ " the partier girl suddenly screamed in demand, much to her shock as she widened her eyes and held the hardcover she had out before herself protectively. In the meantime, the red-furred feline had fallen off of the table, while the other two men there just glanced at each other in surprise.

"Okay, okay," she repeated reassuringly, pushing the hyper girl back down to her seat, "It's just that things have been calm around here, magic-wise," she confessed to the others as she opened her journal back up.

"And that's bad how, precisely?" Rarity asked as a response as she put her hand up against her cheek, while Alain arched an eyebrow.

"It's not," the former pony answered, "It's just that instead of enjoying the fact that things are calm," she continued, fidgeting with her pen as she twirled it against the table, "I'm constantly thinking about things going wrong, even when they aren't," she stated as she dropped the writing instrument, holding her own cheeks with her hands.

"Ooh, like... like what things?" Fluttershy stuttered in question nervously.

"I don't know," the amber skinned girl replied honestly as she shook her head, "I shouldn't even be thinking about any of this stuff right now," she admitted sadly, "And neither should any of you," she pointed out, managing to crack a smile.

"Well, it's not like we can blame you," Sting chimed in, catching her attention, "After what happened at Camp Everfree, my first thought was that maybe all the powers of the Tartaros demons ended up here," he explained as a confession.

"Same," his fellow dragon slayer agreed, "If Mard Geer's powers made it here, surely there could be others," he mentioned, putting his hand up to his chin.

"And we already had a tough fight with the last one…" their squadron leader pointed out, sighing deeply again to the worry of the males at her table. Just then, her journal began to glow a bright pink, causing them to all perk up.

"Look! Twilight's writing you back!" Pinkie exclaimed, yanking it away before she could even get a glimpse at it, "Hey, everybody," she called out to the others, holding the book up high in her hands, "Sunset's getting an Equestritext!" she noted while pointing at it, just as its owner stood up.

"Pinkie, give it back!" she yelled, reaching to grab it. However, she accidentally knocked it out of her hands, gasping as it was about to hit the floor.

"Whoa!" a voice yelped as a right hand with scars and a somewhat crooked shape caught it, pulling it back up, "That was close," he pointed out as it turned out to be the plain-looking teen from earlier.

"Oh, thank you so much!" the red and yellow haired girl said in gratitude rather happily, shooting a look towards her hyper friend as she chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry about all that," she apologized, going up to the boy and taking the hardcover.

"No, it's fine…" he reassured, grinning a little. He then blinked in surprise upon noticing who she was along with everyone else there, widening his eyes more and more.

' _No way… No way! NO WAY! NO WAY!_ ' he inwardly screamed excitedly, blushing a little as his mouth gaped open.

"You okay there, kid?" Ben asked, catching his attention as he snapped away from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh… yeah, yeah!" he claimed in reply, "I… uh… sh-should be going now…" he admitted as he stuttered, sweating nervously as he slowly walked off. Just then, his stomach growled loudly, making everyone glance over at him as he stopped mid-stride.

' _Great…_ ' he muttered inwardly in embarrassment, expecting them to start laughing.

"Want some?" Pinkie offered as she handed him one of the several burgers she had, surprising him a little as he took it.

"Um… thank you…" he said in gratitude, nodding as he trotted off and took a bite of his new food.

"That was odd…" Alain noted once he had left.

"Maybe he's a moviegoer and got nervous when he saw that all of us were here," Kyoya suggested, laughing aloud.

"Get off yer high horse…" his girlfriend advised out of annoyance, elbowing him.

"His skin tone isn't like the ones we normally see in this world…" Twilight mentioned as she rubbed her chin, "In fact, it's like those from the other ones," she pointed out.

"It's probably just a coincidence," Rainbow retorted, sipping on her soda again.

"So what's her text say, Sunset?" Applejack asked, changing the subject for the moment as she saw that her friend was glancing at her journal, widening her eyes after reading the words.

"Princess Twilight wants me to come to... Equestria…" she said, causing both the white dragon slayer and the Omnitrix bearer to blink in surprise. Elsewhere in the mall's movie theater, Juniper was standing behind the concession stand, looking into her new as people were loitering about. The image in the reflection showed her in her gallant dress, posing for the cameras as microphones were stuck out to try and get a word from her.

"It's like this mirror is the only one around here who gets me," she realized, seemingly content as she continued to stare at it.

"Ahem…" an irritated voice coughed, making her immediately perk up and turn to see her boss there with a broom in his hand, "Popcorn spill at the condiment counter," he said, handing the object to her.

"Does this look like someone who cleans popcorn spills?" she retorted in question, showing him her mirror. However, he only saw his own reflection.

"No," he responded bluntly, "It looks like someone about to _fire_ somebody," he stated, giving off an annoyed expression as he gave her the broom, much to her chagrin as she slouched down.

"Ugh!" she groaned loudly, dragging both the broom and a scooper to the spill, sighing deeply, "This is the worst," she grumbled, letting both of her cleaning supplies fall to the ground, "Hey, I know what will perk me up!" she realized, reaching into her uniform, "A little Mirror Me time!" she stated, pulling out the glass to see herself once more. The image of her showed that she was signing autographs for clamoring fans who had her picture, making her giggle, "That's more like it!" she said, sighing happily, "I wish this popcorn would just clean itself up so I could just stare at you all day…" she admitted. All of a sudden, the mirror began to glow in an aurora-colored light, much to her surprise as it then shot out a beam that struck the mess of food on the floor, sucking it away like a vacuum cleaner in a matter of seconds. The light faded afterwards as she was very surprised.

"Whuh?" her employer uttered upon noticing the barren floor, "Done already?" he questioned as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm shocked," he confessed as she was giving off a nervous smile, seeing him leave.

"You… and me both!" she agreed, letting out an anxious laugh upon what had happened. Back at Canterlot High, Sunset was donning a satchel over her shoulder as she trotted up to the mirror statue. She hesitated for a moment, pulling her hand away as she sighed.

"It's not about seeing Twilight again, is it?" a familiar voice chimed in, causing her to turn and see Ben standing there alongside Sting.

"Guys…" she uttered, giving off a saddened expression, "Where's Lector?" she asked, noticing that the exceed wasn't with his partner.

"He wanted to stick around with the others at the mall before the premiere," the white dragon slayer answered as he and the Omni Force leader trotted up to her, "More importantly, shouldn't you glad to see your friend again?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"It's more than that," the other male there stated, catching his attention, "You're nervous that Celestia's there, too," he concurred, making her clutch the strap of her bag tightly.

"Twilight's been getting better and better as the Princess of Friendship and even has her own castle and a pupil to teach," she explained to them, "Compared to me, I would be completely ignored by Celestia," she confessed, "I don't think I've done anything as great as Twilight has," she finished, letting out another sigh.

"Well, you've certainly helped us," the Omnitrix bearer replied, making her widen her eyes in surprise.

"Yeah," the Sabertooth guildmaster agreed, folding his arms over his chest, "Whether it's this world, mine, Ben's, or anyone else's," he listed off, "you've shown people a lot of things about friendship that I don't think a lot of others could," he told her as she grinned a little.

"Besides, no one should have to go at it alone," the brunette haired teen added as he placed his hand onto the former pony's shoulder, "So you want us to be your entourage?" he offered, making her chuckle.

"Sure," she replied happily.

"Count me in, too!" another voice cried out, catching their attentions as they saw Luffy running over to them.

"Luffy?" Sting uttered in surprise, "Why aren't you at the mall?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Ah, everyone else wanted to just shop before the movie," he started to reply as he waved his hand, "so I thought I'd come with you guys!" he said as he chuckled cheekily, "Plus, I wanna see this Equestria place for myself!" he admitted, stretching out his arms as he grabbed both sides of the mirror statue, "Gum-Gum…" he began as the ones right by the glass cringed in realization.

"Luffy, wait-!"

"ROCKET!" he bellowed, interrupting Sunset's shout as he launched himself forward and slammed into the three of them, sending them all through the mirror portal in a flash of light. They all yelled as they span through the vortex. Within the library of Twilight's castle, the mirror there began to activate as magic surged throughout the device, leading to it glowing as four figures flew out from it.

"Whoa!" the red and yellow haired girl yelped as she and the others crashed into a pile of books, "Oof!" she shouted in pain upon striking them. She seemed very dizzied as she returned to her pony form, with only her satchel upon her. As she shook her head to try and regain herself, she groaned as she noticed a blurry figure before her. "Princess Twilight?" she uttered, still a bit dazed, "Is that you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she was starting to regain her vision. It turned out that she was not her close friend, but rather someone she had mentioned earlier.

"Nope!" she replied, being the pony with the heliotrope coat, "Starlight Glimmer," she introduced.

"Uh, heh, heh…" the amber coated mare laughed nervously upon wrongly identifying her, "Oops," she uttered sheepishly, standing up on her two back hooves as she tried walking forwards, "Whoa. Whoa!" she yelped as she stumbled, coming to a stop soon after, "Phew," she breathed out, grinning as she placed her front hooves at her hips. The pony watching her seemed disturbed by how she was acting, as she turned around and realized what she had forgotten. "Whoa," she said, going down onto all four of her hooves, "That feels a little weird after all this time," she admitted out of embarrassment, rubbing her front right hoof against the floor, "Starlight Glimmer," she uttered to the female, "You're Twilight's student, right?" she inquired as she trotted up to her.

"Uh-huh," she replied, letting her horn glow in a bright blue aura, "She wanted me to give you this," she said, levitating a book with a sun-like symbol on the cover that was red and yellow on one half, and purple and pink on the other. She expected the visitor to take it by using her own form of levitation, but it dropped onto the ground with a thud as she had reached out her hoof to try and grab it. They shared a confused glance at each other before Sunset smiled sheepishly. She then tried to pull it towards herself by just using her hoof, grunting as she continued to fail. Her frustration was noticed by the one in front of her, much to her embarrassment as she merely smiled nervously again. The latter of the two then gestured towards the appendage upon her head, causing her to grin in realization as her own glowed in a bright red aura, floating up in the same light. "By the way," her fellow unicorn began, getting her attention, "who were those others that flew in with you?" she asked out of confusion.

"LUFFY, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" a certain voice suddenly bellowed, much to her fright as she yelped.

"Oh, great…" the Omni Force squadron leader muttered in realization. Popping out from the pile of books was a golden yellow coated colt with spiky blonde hair and the Sabertooth guild mark in white upon each side of his rump.

"Ha, ha!" the pirate laughed as he had emerged elsewhere, being a red coated colt with a skull and crossbones that had a straw hat upon each side of his own rear end.

"You think that's funny?!" the white dragon slayer yelled as he tried standing up on his back two hooves, only to stumble and fall over in a grunt.

"Hey, we're horses now!" the rubbery teen noted as he tried walking on all four of his limbs, tripping himself as he hit the floor face first.

"Oh, for Celestia's sake…" their team leader grumbled, using her magic to levitate the both of them over in the reddish aura, standing them up beside her, "These are my friends, Luffy and Sting," she introduced as the glow around them vanished, "They tend to usually be a lot nicer…" she pointed out with a glare towards them, causing them to both blink in surprise. Starlight narrowed her eyes upon noticing something about both her and the guildmaster next to her.

"Is he… your coltfriend?" she asked curiously, causing them to both blush instantaneously.

"What?! No!" they cried out simultaneously, both still red in the face.

"What… would give you that idea?" the female of the two questioned to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Because you're both wearing matching earrings," the unicorn before them replied, making them blush again as they looked to see that they did indeed have the same jewelry upon them.

"Good thing I've been on all fours before," Ben's voice chimed in, getting their attentions as they saw him trot up to the others, having a green coat and the Omnitrix upon his left hoof, whereas the symbol of the device was upon his rear end, "Starlight, right?" he inquired to the heliotrope coated pony, "Nice to finally meet you in person," he greeted with a nod.

"Likewise…" she responded, unsure of what else to say.

"They're my entourage, so to speak," Sunset joked, giggling a little before going back to flipping through the pages of her new journal excitedly.

"Twilight wanted to give that to you herself," the purple haired pony pointed out in annoyance, "but then she and her friends were called away to solve a friendship problem," she explained, causing the amber coated unicorn to immediately shut her book, noticing her saddened expression, "That happens a lot around here," she mentioned as the one before her put the hardcover into her satchel, deactivating her magic.

"That must be stressful, huh?" she guessed, "Never knowing when you might be called on to save the day…" she kept going, swinging her front left hoof as behind her, Sting and Luffy were practicing their walking motions, "Dropping everything at a moment's notice," she added, "How does she do it?" she asked, catching her best friend's attention as he went over to her.

"Sorry," the pupil apologized, "She just told me to give you the journal," she said, evidently upset that she apparently could not help her.

"Heh-heh," the red and yellow maned pony chuckled, followed by an awkward moment of silence, "So, are you sure she won't be back anytime soon?" she asked with a shrug, not noticing the white dragon slayer falling flat on his face again.

"Pretty sure," her fellow unicorn answered honestly.

"O...kay... I guess we'll be going now," she realized as she stood up on her back hooves again, only to stumble like before until the Omnitrix bearer caught her, setting her down onto all four of her hooves.

"Aw, we're leaving already?!" the pirate yelled in a complaining tone, "I wanna do something cool!" he screamed.

"It would be cool to be back on two feet…" the guildmaster confessed as he tried to stand up, falling down again however. As they were about to head back to the portal, the female they met followed them nervously for a moment.

"What's it like back there?" she asked curiously, making them stop.

"It's pretty different," Sunset responded as she turned around, "And not so different at the same time," she added while smiling, "It's kinda hard to explain," she confessed with a wave of her hoof.

"Heh," Starlight chuckled, rubbing her own hoof against the floor, "Guess you kinda have to go there to really get it, huh?" she inquired nervously, "I, uh, don't suppose..." she started to suggest, glancing away for a moment.

"You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?" Ben asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know for sure that she _wouldn't_ be okay with it," the unicorn retorted smugly.

"That's not a particularly compelling argument," the female Omni Force squadron leader replied, somewhat skeptical.

"She wants me to learn as much as I can about friendship," the pupil stated as she trotted up to the group, "And I'm not learning a whole lot just hanging out here in her castle," she argued out of frustration, glancing around the expansive library.

"Yikes…" Sting uttered, shocked by thoughts of how many books were around them.

"Well, I haven't ever seen you in that world," the female next to him noted to the one before her, rubbing her chin, "So chances are you aren't gonna run into yourself…" she pointed out cleverly.

"...is something you don't hear every day…" the unicorn finished for her.

"So, just lay low," she advised seriously to her, "Don't draw too much attention to your—"

"Pssh," she scoffed, interjecting her advice, "You'll barely even notice I'm there!" she stated.

"Introducing you to our friends could be a nice distraction," Sunset mentioned, while the Omnitrix bearer frowned a little.

"But you'll also totally notice I'm there," Starlight noted as she zipped up to her, "and it will keep your mind off of other things that might be bothering you," she explained, having her eyes sparkle excitedly, "So? What do you think?" she questioned as she nudged the mare, "Can I go back with you?!" she begged, hopping up and down with glee.

"I don't see why not!" Luffy concurred, grinning widely.

"Yeah, sure," the green coated colt agreed, glancing over at his best friend.

"Hmmm..." she hummed curiously while looking back at the mirror portal, seeing its energy swirl slowly.

 **X**

The Crystal Mirror buzzed as it glowed, with the four people who went through returning along with someone else.

"Ugh…" the pupil's voice groaned as she opened her eyes, with the first thing she saw being her arms; the left of which had a watch upon her wrist, "What happened?" she asked, somewhat discombobulated from the transfer of bodies as she .

"It's all pretty weird at first, but try to roll with it," Sunset advised as she helped stand the girl up, as she was wearing a turquoise t-shirt with a purple collar and cuffs underneath a black, open vest, dark grey jeans with rips in them, black shoes that had purple laces, and a light purple hat that had sparkling white stars upon it. She flailed her arms around as she could not find her balance, needing help from Sting to stand her up with his squadron leader. "Hi!" she greeted nervously while waving to a few passing students, who glanced skeptically at the visitor, who looked at her extremities curiously, waggling her fingers.

"Are these-?"

"Hands," her new friend interjected quickly in a whisper, as she glanced down at her new shoes.

"And what happened to the rest of my hoo—?"

"Feet! Those are feet," the amber skinned girl interrupted quickly, whispering all the while as students were passing by, "Remember the whole thing where I said you need to lay low?" she recalled for her, "Now would be a good time to play it cool," she advised, folding her arms over her chest.

"Besides, the mirror gave you a cool enough look already," Ben complimented as he put his hand up to his chin.

"Oh. Right," Starlight realized with a laugh, "Play it cool," she repeated as she waved out her arms to their respective sides, "Heh-heh," she chuckled, grinning as she flipped her back and stretched out her legs, prepared to start walking. Without warning though, she went down onto all four of her limbs, casually trotting along the path as everyone stared at her. The red and yellow haired girl and the Omnitrix bearer immediately jogged out in front to make her stop, standing her up as the others just looked at them weirdly.

"You did say I'd make a good distraction," she pointed out to the girl, who grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. Luffy looked as if he could barely contain his laughter until the white dragon slayer elbowed him, making him grimace slightly as he frowned. Back at the mall's movie theater, Juniper was behind the concession stand scooping up popcorn and dumping it onto the floor beside her, still having the mysterious mirror in her hand.

"Mirror, pick up this popcorn!" she ordered, aiming it down the food there. Nothing happened however, as two customers standing before her looked at each other in confusion. The worker looked at the object in confusion, wondering why it was not doing as she said. "Mirror, I command thee, pick upeth this poppage of corn!" she stated in a more dignified manner, but still nothing followed, "Ugh!" she groaned in frustration, "Why won't this thing work anymore?" she asked herself, taking more popcorn out of the machine with the scooper, about to dump it down again.

"Like... we were gonna eat some of that," one of the patrons there pointed, causing her to perk up.

"Mirror, make these annoying people go away," she commanded, aiming it at them. They merely walked off however, freaked out by the usher's attitude. "Well, that _kinda_ worked..." she admitted, smiling a little as she had gotten them to leave.

"Juniper Montage?!" a familiar and squeaky voice exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa!" she yelped as she dropped the scooper in her hand, making popcorn fly everywhere upon seeing the group that had ruined her plans standing in front of her.

"What in the blazes are you doin' here?" Applejack asked, evidently surprised.

"Were you invited to the _Daring Do_ premiere?" Pinkie asked as she zipped up to her, leaning against the countertop, "Ooh, that's exciting!" she shrieked, "No, crazy!" she corrected quickly, "No, concerning!" she kept going, waving her hands around as she zoomed back, "No! Just _no!_ " she finished in denial, shaking her head, "No offense," she apologized with a sheepish smile.

"Rarity, who is that?" Rogue asked, catching his girlfriend's attention.

"That, darling, is Juniper Montage," she responded while gesturing towards her, "She tried to sabotage the movie we're seeing tonight in order to become the main star!" she explained, surprising him a little as he blinked.

"Whoa, really?" Lector questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"So how come she's here now?" Frosch asked as he raised a paw, "Did she get invited, too?" he guessed curiously, much to her chagrin as she growled a little.

"I wasn't invited to the premiere," she answered while adjusting her glasses, "My uncle Canter Zoom felt bad for firing me," she began to explain while gathering bits of popcorn upon the counter, "so he pulled some strings and got me this job…" she muttered, obviously angry as she showed them her skirt.

"You work here?" Fluttershy inquired after a moment, arching an eyebrow.

"As little as possible," the pigtailed girl replied, brushing the popcorn onto the floor beside her, kicking some of it away.

"Maybe… we can help you," Alain suggested, about to head over to the entryway to behind the stand.

"I don't help from nosy people who like ruining others' lives…" she retorted in a nasty tone, much to his astonishment as he blinked.

"Y'know, if you hadn't tried to sabotage the movie," Rainbow chimed in defensively, "you could be celebrating with us," she noted to her, making her widen her eyes.

"Ooh!" she growled, coming out from behind the stand as she shoved the Pokémon trainer aside, "This should be _my_ night!" she shouted, gesturing towards herself, "I would have found a way to be in the film if _you_ all had stayed out of it!" she stated angrily, "I would have been Daring Do!" she screamed, "Everyone would've loved me!" she yelled, " _See?_ " she pointed out, showing them the mirror. However, they only saw their reflections in it, giving off very confused reactions.

"Huh?" Rogue uttered as his nose twitched, picking up a rather familiar scent. He then noticed the symbol upon the handle of the object the usher had, gasping in shock. "Tartaros…!" he exclaimed, catching the attentions of his fellow Omni Force members and the girls.

"What?" Kyoya said in confusion. Twilight adjusted her glasses as she tried to take a closer look at, also noticing the symbol while widening her eyes.

"Can't you see what's right under your noses?" Juniper suddenly questioned rhetorically, "Ugh!" she groaned loudly, "I wish you'd all just go away and _leave me alone!_ " she screamed angrily. Without warning, the mirror began radiating the same aurora-colored energy as it did before, shooting out and entrapping the entire group.

"No!" the shadow dragon slayer yelled as he and the others were sucked into the glass in an instant. The potent energy from the glass suddenly coursed through its holder's arm up to her head, making her eyes glow an ominous green before she shook her head, grinning. She then noticed that Fluttershy's barrette had fallen off in the process, picking it up and pinning it to her uniform.

"Hmm," she hummed contently as she looked at her reflection, "Looks like I may be finally getting the hang of this…" she realized, as her superstar image reappeared once more, giggling happily.

"Hi, me!" she greeted with a wave.

"Six cell phones, all straight to voicemail," Sunset muttered as she checked her device, walking through the complex with the others, as Starlight was enjoying an ice cream with scoops of three different flavors.

"MPG says they're all gathered in one place," Ben chimed in, pocketing his own contraption, "but the movie's not for a few more hours, so why turn them off?" he wondered as he shrugged.

"I'm sure they're around," the princess' pupil reassured as her lips were a messy pink, "What's the worst that could have happened?" she asked, licking away at her treat.

"Magic is on the loose here now," the amber skinned girl stated, causing her to stop and accidentally let the pink ice cream scoop fall towards the floor, as Luffy was able to snatch in time by stretching his head out and eating it whole, "and it does _not_ work the same way it does back in Equestria," she pointed out with a wave of her hand, "Any number of terrible things could have happened," she mentioned while shrugging, exhaling afterwards, "And lately, I spend eighty percent of my time thinking about them," she added, placing her hand against her head. She then noticed the surprised reaction from the interdimensional guest, causing her to smile sheepishly in embarrassment as she clasped her hands together. "My friends are probably fine. I'm overreacting," she admitted reassuringly, "But maybe not…" she suggested, correcting herself, "I can't tell anymore…" she said, shaking her head.

"Sunset, come on…" the Omnitrix bearer chimed in pleadingly.

"This is the problem you wanted to talk to Princess Twilight about, right?" her new friend inquired to her, seeing her cross her arms, "Because you can still talk it over with me if you want," she noted. Unfortunately, the former pony pulled out her journal and pen, about to start writing, much to her dismay. "Or you could just journal with Princess Twilight about it," she concurred, "Whatever works," she recommended, going back to licking her ice cream as she scribbled on the pages by using her writing utensil.

"It's just..." she began, closing the hardcover and putting it away, "I know my friends and I have been given special powers for a reason," she explained, gesturing towards the pendant upon her necklace, "and I want to be ready for whatever is gonna be thrown at us," she declared with clenched fists, "I guess knowing that is making me feel like I could never really relax and let my guard down," she confessed as her other pals perked up and listened closely, "so I end up obsessing about it and can't get out of my own head," she finished, seeming depressed afterwards.

"Hmm," Starlight hummed, folding her arms over her chest, "That is a toughie," she agreed, "Guess my advice would be to just trust things will work themselves out in the end," she advised with a wink, "If you spend too much time worrying about the bad things that _might_ happen," she continued, not noticing that she let another of her scoops of ice cream drop right into the pirate's mouth, "you'll miss out on all the good things that _are_ happening," she explained, suddenly realizing that her treat was surprisingly smaller than it used to be.

"AAAHHH!" Luffy suddenly screamed, grabbing at his head as the others looked over at him, seeing his lips were tainted with the colored ice cream, "BRAIN FREEZE!" he yelled in pain. Everyone else just chuckled for the moment, even the red and yellow haired girl as she looked over at her fellow former pony.

"Like how Princess Twilight's student is teaching me a lesson right now," she inquired with a raised eyebrow, making her grin.

"Yup," she replied, "Like that," she added, licking what remained of her ice cream.

"Besides, you've got us to help you feel less stressed," Ben mentioned, wrapping his left arm around his best friend's shoulders, "After all, we're teammates," he pointed out, causing her to smile.

"Yeah milady!" Sting agreed, putting his own arm around her as well, "We're better together!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Mm-hmm!" the Gum-Gum user uttered with a nod, still recovering from the cold headache he got.

"'Milady'?" Starlight uttered upon what she had heard, blinking in confusion, "Are you sure you two aren't a thing?" she questioned skeptically to the dragon slayer and the Omni Force squadron leader, tilting her head to the side. They both blushed instantaneously.

"No! No! No!" they blurted out repeatedly at the same, glancing at each other in embarrassment as she was let go.

"Uh, heh-heh…" the female of the two laughed nervously, grabbing her new pal's ice cream cone before pulling her over and walking off, "Come on," she beckoned as the others followed, "Let's go take a look around the theater," she suggested, "I'm sure they're fine," she reassured as they went on their way, passing by a familiar figure, who was the same well-dressed boy from before.

"Huh…" he exhaled out of exasperation, looking at the clock ahead of him to see that it was almost three o'clock, "Less than an hour till it happens…" he muttered, grasping at the left strap of his backpack tightly.

' _He told me it'd be obvious, but I have no idea what to expect!_ ' he noted inwardly, ' _I wish he explained more about all this!_ ' he admitted to himself, mumbling aloud while not noticing the people staring at him in confusion. Meanwhile within a void of white, the group that had been sucked into the mirror was standing around, evidently confused as to where they were.

"Uh... Any clue yet where we are or what just happened?" Rarity asked, glancing around worriedly, "Anyone?" she questioned, hoping for an answer.

"Pinkie Pie's on the case!" the partier girl responded before Rogue could, grabbing at the fourth wall and making it creak as she tilted it from side to side.

"Whoa!" Frosch yelped as he was the only that fell over from the change.

"Nope, no wall over here," the puffy haired girl concluded as she reset the position, "Come out, come out, walls, wherever you are!" she beckoned, jogging off into the distance as the others seemed very freaked out, "I don't get this place!" she cried out as she suddenly passed by the group, even as she had run off in the other direction, "There's no walls in here anywhere!" she noted after returning. Just then, a strange glow caught their attentions as they saw a circular rift appear right above them.

"Somehow, some way…" Applejack began, getting the attentions of the others, "that dang Juniper sucked us all inside of that mirror of hers," she concurred, walking towards the opening.

"Or into some kind of limbo behind it," Twilight suggested, adjusting her glasses.

"I think I might be freaking out a little bit," Fluttershy confessed as she grabbed at her hair protectively.

"You call _that_ a freakout?" Rainbow questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"It's sort of a deep-down-inside freakout," the animal whisperer responded, stroking her hair nervously as her boyfriend came over and placed his hand onto her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's gonna be okay," he promised, causing her to smile as he fixed the loose strand of her hair, "Rogue, you said this was a Tartaros' demon's power, right?" he inquired to the shadow dragon slayer.

"Yeah…" he answered, narrowing his eyes onto the surrounding area, "but it's not-"

"If it's a demon, then I can handle it," Kyoya declared, letting black, curved markings overtake his right arm as he went up to the rift, "Lion Gale…" he began as he arched his head back, taking a deep breath of air, "RRRROOOOAAAARRR!" he bellowed, unleashing a powerful torrent of wind from his mouth that struck the opening fiercely. However, it did not appear to anything to it once he finished. "What the heck?!" he yelled, evidently frustrated.

"Like I was saying," the Sabertooth mage restarted, causing him to perk up and look over at him, "it's not just a demon's power," he kept going, "but also milady's…" he told them.

"Sunset?" his girlfriend questioned, raising her eyebrow as she placed her hands at her hips.

"I meant Minerva," he corrected bluntly, making her blink in surprise.

"Oh, right…" she realized, waving her hand up and down, "Only Sting calls her that…" she noted, chuckling nervously.

"Wait, Minerva was in Tartaros?!" Twilight questioned, completely shocked.

"More like she was forced to be a part of their guild for a while," the athlete explained, patting her on the back reassuringly, "So that's what this space is?" she guessed to the jet black haired man, who nodded as she folded his arms over his chest.

"Tartaros must've somehow taken a part of Minerva's magic and wound up sending it into Juniper's mirror," he explained as he put his hand up to his chin, "If this is like her magic, then there's no easy way out of here," he confessed, causing most of the others to gasp in astonishment.

"On the upside, there's popcorn in here!" Pinkie chimed, tossing the bits of food off the ground beneath her feet, letting them plop into her mouth before she chewed them, "Mmm, sticky..." she uttered delightedly.

"How could this happen on the evening of my very first movie premiere?" the fashionista questioned rather dramatically, "Of all the nights!" she complained, "Curse you, cruel fate!" she exclaimed in frustration, while her boyfriend smacked himself in the face out of annoyance.

"Not our number-one problem right now, Rarity," Rainbow pointed out bluntly to her.

"Mmm, true," she agreed, causing her to develop her own annoyed expression, "But perhaps we can agree it's in the top five," she mentioned, not hearing the agonized groan that escaped Rogue's lips.

"Is there really no way out of here?" Applejack asked somewhat desperately.

"We could try reaching that rift," Alain pointed out, pulling out a Poké Ball from his belt, "Might as well if there's nothing else," he added as he enlarged the containment in his hand.

"Good idea," Lector concurred as he grinned, "Plus, I'm sure Sting and milady will find out where we all are…" he noted confidently.

"Not to mention that Luffy and Ben are still out there," Twilight said, chiming into the conversation. All of a sudden, they noticed several pellet-shaped objects flying their way through the rift, about to hit them.

"Watch out!" the Pokémon trainer exclaimed, protectively getting in front of his girlfriend as flame-like markings appeared on his own arm, allowing him to knock away the pellets coming towards them with a single swipe. The others were not as lucky, getting struck as they yelped in pain.

"Oh, my heavens!" the cobalt skinned girl cried out, grasping her necklace and making it glow in order to create a small, diamond-shaped energy shield upon her hand to save her face from getting struck, "What's that?" she asked as the athlete grabbed her own jewelry to activate her super speed, moving her arms around quickly to block the objects before catching one to look at.

"Chocolate-covered almonds?" she said, very confused. As the treats kept raining down, Twilight finally took hold of her pendant, sticking out her hand as it glowed in a pink light, making the oncoming pellets stop in an instant thanks to her levitation.

"Dibs!" Pinkie exclaimed before gobbling up the candy pieces one by one in a silly manner. Back in the movie theater, Juniper was cleaning up a spilled box of the treats by using her mirror's power like a vacuum cleaner, sucking in each and every almond on the floor. Just then, the group of five walked in through the door, chatting away until Sunset noticed the girl there, gasping in shock. She grabbed Starlight's arm and pulled her over behind the claw machine, while the males of the group just glanced at each other in confusion, until they saw her wave them over in a beckoning manner, making them quickly hide.

"It's Juniper Montage!" she noted as she peeked out at her.

"No!" her new friend gasped, sounding surprised, "Who's that?" she asked sheepishly afterwards.

"She's trouble," the Omni Force squadron leader answered after a moment.

"Guess she got the next best gig after almost destroying a movie…" Ben joked, folding his arms over his chest.

"She doesn't seem dangerous to me, milady…" Sting pointed out rather bluntly, "You sure you're not overreacting again?" he questioned seriously to her.

"Okay, maybe a little bit," she admitted as she blushed, causing him to smirk, "Huh," she uttered upon noticing the butterfly-shaped object on the usher's outfit, "That's Fluttershy's barrette," she realized as she was looking into her mirror, surprising the men a little as they slightly widened their eyes, "Wait here for me," she advised to the group after a moment, handing her satchel off to the princess' pupil before getting up and walking over to the concession stand. There, the pigtailed girl grimaced as she noticed her coming from the reflection of the glass.

"Sunset Shimmer," she uttered in greeting with a small smile, "I was wondering if you'd show up," she mentioned, arching an eyebrow ominously.

"I'm, uh, looking for my friends," the former pony said as she leaned against the table, "I don't suppose you've seen them…" she wondered, putting her left fingers onto her pendant. Meanwhile, the white dragon slayer perked up as he sniffed the air.

"That's weird…" he muttered, catching the attentions of the others beside him. At the stand, Juniper giggled rather mischievously and ominously, much to the surprise of the one confronting her.

"Where are they?" she asked demandingly.

"I'll never tell," the spectacled girl replied as she grinned.

"You don't have to," the amber skinned girl retorted, suddenly grasping her arm with her left hand, causing her eyes to shine a bright white as she peered into the girl's memories.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _You're lucky I offered to get you this job after the stunt you pulled on my set!" Canter Zoom yelled at his niece after showing her where she would be positioned from now on._

" _I just wanted to be Daring Do," she claimed despondently, feeling ashamed of herself, "I just wanted people to like me," she added sadly. Later, she had run into the group that had ruined her plan in the first place. "Everyone would love me if it weren't for you girls!" she stated angrily, "This is all your fault!" she screamed, "Ugh!" she groaned loudly, "I wish you'd all just go away and_ _leave me alone!" she bellowed, right before the mirror's power sucked them all away into it._

 **END FLASHBACK**

A few seconds passed by, but Sunset had seen all she needed to, gasping upon realizing what had happened.

"What?" the girl she grabbed questioned, pulling her arm away.

"I know you want people to like you," the red and yellow haired girl said, looking very angry, "But trust me," she continued with a wave of her hand the magic in that mirror is only gonna make things worse for you," she explained, "Especially since it has that mark!" she pointed out, much to the others' surprise from afar, as the males gasped to see the Tartaros emblem upon the mirror's handle.

"You're just saying that because you want the mirror for yourself," Juniper retorted, holding it protectively as she clenched her teeth.

"What I want is my friends back," the amber skinned girl stated as she closed her hands into fists, "Please, Juniper," she begged, "You wished them into that mirror," she pointed out, "Maybe there's a way you can wish them out," she suggested, sounding desperate.

"Or maybe..." the usher began to suggest, letting the energy from the mirror course through her, making her eyes shine a bright green, "I wish you'd join them!" she declared, suddenly causing the aurora-colored light to entrap the Omni Force squadron leader, lifting her up before vacuuming her into the glass as she screamed. Her disappearance delighted the pigtailed girl, while in the corner of the room, Starlight gasped in horror as she had peeked out to see.

"Sunset!" she yelped, right before Ben put his hand over her mouth, pulling her away just before the aspiring movie star could spot them, seeing that the theater was barren of anyone else from her perspective. As she walked away, the others just seemed frightened, especially Luffy as he clenched his fists in realization.

"Montage…!" he growled angrily, trembling.

 **X**

Within the void of white the rest of the group had already gone into, Charizard had been summoned by his master, breathing out a torrent of fire onto the circular rift. Alain and Kyoya were beside him, being lifted up by the winged Lector and Frosch respectively as they each performed their own attacks to no avail.

"Dang…" the Pokémon trainer muttered as he and his fellow demon slayer lost the markings along their arms.

"And we can't go through it," the beyblader mentioned while being lowered down to the ground gently.

"RAH!" the Flame Pokémon roared as he slammed against the opening, but did not manage to break it.

"So this is like that pocket dimension thing Minerva used in the Grand Magic Games, right?" Rainbow guessed to the shadow dragon slayer while arching an eyebrow.

"Basically, yeah," he responded, standing with his girlfriend as they were attempting to relieve a frightened Fluttershy as she was crouched down to the floor, "That could mean that only Juniper or anyone holding the mirror has access to this space," he noted, putting his hand onto his chin. Just then, the group noticed a red streak of light zooming into the rift, flying over their heads as it turned out to be Sunset, who screamed before hitting the ground with a grunt.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight cried out happily, rushing over to her with the others.

"Oh..." she groaned, trying to push herself up before her friends came to assist her.

"Glad you're okay, milady!" the red-furred exceed greeted, embracing her warmly as she grinned just a little.

"Hooray!" Pinkie cheered while bouncing over and hugging the former pony herself, "We're all together again!" she pointed out cheerfully.

"But wait," the scientist started to realize, "If we're all together," she continued in a panicked tone, "then now only Ben, Sting, and Luffy could know where we are!" she exclaimed, not noticing her pendant starting to flash like the rest of the girls'.

"Um, girls..." the animal whisperer tried to chime in, seeing the light coming off of her necklace.

"Starlight Glimmer does, too!" the amber skinned girl pointed out, pushing her hyper friend away.

"Um, girls..." the shy one of the group uttered, hoping to get their attentions as she held out her pendant.

"You mean Twilight's student back in Equestria?" Rarity inquired curiously, interjecting her sentence.

"How would _she_ know where— Ohhhh!" Pinkie sounded off in realization, smugly resting her arm against the Omni Force squadron leader's shoulder, while she just grinned sheepishly and glanced away.

"You didn't…" the spectacled girl said, shaking her head, "She isn't...!" she started to guess.

"I kinda told her she could come back here with me," the red and yellow haired girl admitted, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, still smiling.

"Girls..." Fluttershy tried to chime in again.

"You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?" Applejack questioned skeptically, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know for sure that she _wouldn't_ be okay with it," Sunset retorted rather cheekily.

"Doesn't really matter now…" Kyoya mentioned as he went up to them.

"Um, so sorry to interrupt, but—"

"Whoa!" Rainbow yelped in surprise to interject her shy friend's sentence, holding her pendant in her hand, "Check out our crystals!" she pointed out, enticing them to all look at their jewelry.

"Huh," the animal whisperer sighed as she slouched slightly, "That's what I was trying to say," she bluntly noted with a blank expression. Suddenly, colored lights began flashing all around them, changing one after another.

"Now what?" Alain questioned, stepping back a little.

"I'm scared…" Frosch admitted, tearing up a little as he held onto his partner's leg.

"Something's changed," the scientist realized as the glow of their pendants were brightening, "This wasn't happening before," she recalled.

"Maybe it's because the seven of us are together now," the former pony suggested, wondering what was to come next.

"Seven…" Rogue uttered, blinking in surprise before widening his eyes in realization.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" the cowgirl asked as the glow around her own crystal was becoming stronger. Without warning, it and the six others shot out beams of colored light into the rift, which glowed as the energy began swirling around it, brightening ominously.

"I'm going with not a good thing!" Rarity answered rather worriedly.

"This is really bad…" her boyfriend realized, catching her attention along with those of the others, "If this is like what happened with Gloriosa," he started to imply, making the rest of the group grimace in fright, "then everyone out there is in a lot of trouble…" he concurred, clenching his fists in frustration. Back in the theater, the rainbow-like glow swirled around Juniper's mirror, causing her to perk up from seeing her reflection as it coursed into her body, causing her to suddenly enlarge as a bright blue aura shrouded her form.

"Uh oh…" Ben uttered from the corner behind the claw machine as he and the others looked out at her. Upon growing, her appearance changed drastically, gaining large gloves with sharp claws, sharp earrings, and a sparkling black dress with purple and green additions upon it. Though she had lost her glasses, her hair was now let down and curled in some places, while her face now had beautiful makeup and a defined jawline. She curiously looked at her reflection in the popcorn machine, smiling upon seeing what she had become.

"Now everyone will recognize I'm a _real_ star!" she declared, trotting off as her footsteps echoed ominously in the part of the building, passing by the concealed teens without even noticing them.

"Let's go!" Sting whispered in a beckoning manner, enticing them to carefully follow him outside. The mall seemed to be bustling with joyful and cheery people, but their jubilance was dashed at the moment they saw the giant walking toward them. They screamed, running off in fright. Up on the second floor of the complex, the plain-looking boy from earlier gasped upon noticing the female, seeing everyone getting away.

"Well, it doesn't get any more obvious than that…" he muttered to himself, quickly racing off in the opposite direction. He then went into an apparel store, ducking into a changing room just as a woman was about to go in and try on a dress.

"Hey!" she screamed angrily with her hands at her hips, hearing the door lock.

"Sorry!" the messy haired boy apologized, "I'll try to be quick!" he promised, setting down the case he had before unlocking it, pushing it open to reveal the dark green outfit with a pair of gloves, elbow and knee pads, a grey gas mask, and a red belt inside.

"Okay, first things first," Starlight said from back in complex walkway, strapping the satchel over her shoulder as the others looked over at her, "We need to get that mirror away from her," she noted, looking right at the object in her gloved right hand. The scared patrons backed away, with some of them holding out their phones to take pictures and video footage of the monstrosity before them. However, she saw them as paparazzi, clamoring for her attention and desperate to talk with her. She then noticed a young boy alongside his mother, who seemed happy in her eyes.

"Want Mommy to take our picture together?" she offered to him kindly, while he was very frightened. His ice cream merely fell to the ground before he screamed, crying as he and the woman ran off quickly.

"Okay, I'll just go Ghostfreak and-"

"MONTAAAAGGGE!" Luffy's voice suddenly bellowed, interjecting Ben's plan as they gasped to see him jump out, extending his right arm back while clenching his fist tightly.

"Oh, you really want a picture, don't you?!" Juniper guessed excitedly as she turned around. However, she blinked in surprise to see that it was the pirate coming towards her.

"Gum-Gum… BULLET!" he screamed, striking her fiercely in the torso by shooting his extremity into it in an instant. She grimaced in agony, stumbling back a little. "Now Gum-Gum…" her foe continued, stretching both of his arms back very far, "BAZOOKA!" he roared, shooting them forward in an instant and palming her as she coughed up a wad of saliva.

"Ugh…" she groaned, narrowing her eyes onto him in anger.

"Hey, it's that rubber guy from Camp Everfree!" someone cried out, smiling excitedly.

"He's gonna stop that lady for us!" another exclaimed, followed by the rest of the patrons cheering loudly, much to the transformed girl's surprise.

"You're… a star, too?" she inquired, arching an eyebrow towards the Devil Fruit user as he sneered at her, "And you're stealing my spotlight!" she yelled, clenching her teeth tightly, "I wish-!" Her declaration was interjected as she was punched in the face by him, as he had stretched out his left arm to do so.

"I'm not letting you make another wish," he stated, getting into a ready stance, "unless it's one that'll save my friends," he said proudly.

"Hmph," the giant scoffed, wiping her stricken cheek, "Then just try to stop me!" she screamed, readying the mirror again, "I wish-!" Her cry was interrupted as she was hit by his fists again; this time more rapidly.

"Gum-Gum Gatling!" he shouted, roaring angrily as he barraged her with quick punches.

"Ah, what is he doing?!" Ben asked, grabbing at his head out of frustration, "I was gonna get the mirror back no problem!" he mentioned as he was evidently disgruntled.

"Well, this wasn't gonna be easy either way," Sting pointed out, rolling his eyes as he looked over at his fellow squadron member, who dodged a swipe from his enemy, "Would've still been nice to have her focused on something else though…" he admitted while shrugging his shoulders. He then ran out, cloaking his right fist in a white light that shined brightly. "White Dragon…" he began to echo, catching Juniper's attention as she saw him approaching.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy started to roar, readying his right arm. Grimacing in fright, their opponent shut her eyes, protectively holding her mirror close to herself. All of a sudden though, she instantaneously vanished, switching places with the white dragon slayer as he found himself heading towards his comrade.

"Wait, that's-!" His realization was interjected as he and the pirate accidentally punched each other right in the face, falling down onto the floor.

"Uh… what just happened?!" Starlight asked, very concerned as she stood behind Ben.

"They switched places…" he noted, narrowing his eyes, "What kinda Tartaros demon had that power?" he questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

"It's… milady's…" the Sabertooth guildmaster answered as he slowly rose up from the ground alongside his messy haired friend.

"Sunset's?" the princess' pupil inquired out of confusion.

"No, I mean Minerva!" he corrected, blushing a little, "That's her Territory, which is basically spatial magic," he explained, getting back onto his feet, "and it's strong to boot…" he added, grunting as he stepped forward. He then gasped to see the aurora-colored aura shrouding his foe's hand, making her smirk in realization as she turned to face him.

"Now let's see what this power can do!" she declared, throwing her right hand out. All of a sudden, an explosion right where the two Omni Force members were, blowing them away in loud yells as dust flew about. "HAHAHAHAHA!" their adversary laughed maniacally, using her power to blast apart the surrounding area, making debris fly everywhere. Back in the clothing store, the boy could hear the rumblings grow louder, widening his eyes.

' _Come on, hurry!_ ' he pleaded to himself, putting on the suit before grabbing the elbow pads from the case.

"Gum-Gum Stamp!" Luffy yelled, stretching out his leg to try and kick the giant woman. However, she merely swatted it away with her left arm, which was still cloaked in the light. An explosion occurred right underneath her rubbery enemy, blasting him up into the air.

"Luffy!" Starlight cried out, instantly frightened.

"Stay back!" Ben advised quickly, gritting his teeth as he then ran forward, enveloping himself in a green flash of light that the girl gasped at.

"Now I've got you…" Juniper muttered delightedly as she aimed her mirror at the falling pirate, "I wish-!" Her declaration was interjected once more as something slammed into her right hip, causing her to hit the glass windows of another store, shattering them into fragments. She growled angrily, looking out to see what had attacked her. It was a dinosaur-like creature that was about twelve feet in height, standing on two legs. His skin was a tannish brown with a lighter tan on the inner part of his body. He had a tail and black briefs along with a green sash over his shoulder that had the Omnitrix symbol at the center, while his body was mostly muscular with wrinkles along his face

"Sorry, but I think you've used up all the wishes that thing'll grant," he mockingly apologized, making her seem even more angry as she clenched her teeth.

"Hang on, Ben!" the blonde haired teen yelled, rushing over to assist him as his arm became cloaked in a white light once more, "White Dragon Talon!" he bellowed, jumping up to strike his enemy. Unfortunately, she avoided the swipe from him, also dodging an attempted punch from her alien foe.

"Amazing…" the vested girl uttered with trembling eyes, glancing over to see the Devil Fruit user land down on his feet, breathing heavily.

"I got you now!" Sting shouted, about to strike the former usher in the chest. She merely cracked a smirk though, disappearing as Humungousaur took her place.

"What?!" he yelped in surprise, seeing that she had gotten behind him. Grimacing in realization, the Sabertooth guildmaster quickly redirected his fist down to strike the ground, creating a bright flash of light that blinded the both of them as they cried out in agony.

"Perfect," Juniper uttered as she flipped her hair rather smugly.

"MONTAAAAAAGGE!" Luffy roared, catching her attention as she saw him dashing towards her with a fierceness in his eyes, "Armament, Hardening!" he yelled, coating his right arm in black as he closed his hand into a fist, reeling it back, "Gum-Gum…!" he started to echo.

"Hmph," the giant woman scoffed as she grinned, readying her mirror, "I wish you would join your _friends_ in here!" she declared, causing it to suddenly spark and buzz with the ominous, aurora-colored energy.

"Luffy!" the white dragon slayer and the extraterrestrial exclaimed, with the former regaining his vision as he ran out and leapt into his view just as a beam of light shot out from the mirror.

"Sting?!" he yelped in surprise, seeing him get entrapped by the luminosity instead of himself, followed by being sucked into it as he shouted in despair.

"No!" Starlight yelled, grimacing in fright as she clutched the strap of her friend's satchel tightly.

"Hm," the transformed girl hummed with a shrug as she looked at the glass object in her hand, "Not who I was going for, but oh well…" she muttered while grinning, trotting towards the pirate evilly, "Now you're next…" she stated, making him growl angrily.

"Mess with the bull," the Vaxasaurian's voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they looked over at him, seeing that his eyes were fine from the flash earlier, "you get the horns," he snarled, twisting the dial upon his sash by using his fingers, "And when you mess with my friends…" he continued, slamming the symbol with his left palm, "you get…!" he started to bellow, as a green light flowed through his body, morphing himself again as his body grew and changed. Everyone watching gasped to see the result of what he had done. He grew into an Ankylosaurus-like creature, being about twenty feet tall as he seemed more buff than his previous form, having camo green skin instead of tan. He had a dark blue, Ankylosaurus-like helmet with brownish yellow spikes running down the top. He possessed a dark blue, turtle shell with long spikes running down each side. His plated chest and torso were also dark blue with five spikes on each end. His tail had a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes. On his limbs, there were exposed metallic plates and tubes that were barely covered and outlined in black strips of flesh.

The form of his helmet was a dark blue mask, which had a rhino-like horn on top of the nostrils. There were two smaller horns that ran down the silver part of his helmet. He had tusk-like structures on his mask that pointed down while also having a pair of tiny horns above his eye sockets. His green eyes were outlined in black and are indented further into his head, being surrounded by pale green skin. His mouth consisted of the beak on his mask and a pronounced lower jaw, which had a large yellow fang on each end and four small skin-colored teeth in between. There were now three gill-like structures on each side of the silver part of his helmet. His chest and torso had plating, having a large chest piece on top, followed by a shorter chest piece and finally a smooth abdomen with a vertical line indent. The sides of both his mid-chest piece and his abdomen had a shark tooth-shaped extension that points upwards. There were four holes on the top chest plate and two on the one in the middle.

The turtle-like shell on his back was large and had a single row of spikes running down its center. The silver outline of the shell fused with the outline of two shoulder pads, which fractured at the shoulders' end. On the shoulder pads, there were three spikes that pointed towards the torso. There were also three lines with triangular points at the center of each that also pointed towards the torso. There also appeared to be two small spikes on the elbow of each arm. Both the shell and shoulder pads had a metallic texture. His fingers were sharper than before, and the mace on his tail had rather stubbier spikes, while Omnitrix symbol upon the creature's chest protruded four spikes in diagonal directions.

"ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!" he bellowed loudly, letting his voice echo throughout the area.

"Hah," Juniper laughed afterwards, "Bigger doesn't always mean better, you know," she pointed out rather mockingly, resting her hands at her hips.

"Oh really?" her evolved foe questioned rhetorically, sticking out his arms. All of a sudden, they both transformed into five-barreled missile launchers, exposing pale green muscles. The holes of the cannons themselves were green with a silver outline. Blinking in shock, the giant woman suddenly grimaced.

"Uh oh," she uttered. Her enemy then fired several fragments of bone at her shaped like projectiles, striking her in yells as the others watched on in amazement, seeing the cannons spin. In the meantime, the group in the void was trying to figure what to do, until they heard a familiar sound.

"WHOOOAAA!" Sting yelled as suddenly soared in out of white streak of light, almost hitting Sunset as she ducked away just in time, seeing him hit the ground and bounce off of it a couple times before coming to a complete stop, "Ugh…" he groaned in agony as he lied on his side.

"Sting, are you all right?!" his fellow dragon slayer asked, running up to him with the others as he rose to his knees.

"Yeah, I'm good," he reassured in reply, rubbing his hurt arm.

"Phew…" Lector breathed in relief, "For a second, I thought you were gonna land on milady's boobs again…" he confessed, causing both his partner and the amber skinned girl to blush madly in embarrassment.

"LECTOR!" they yelled simultaneously, causing him to cringe in fright as he held out his hands in a placating manner.

"What's happening out there?" Alain asked, changing the subject.

"Juniper transformed, and we were trying to get her mirror back," the Sabertooth guildmaster explained in reply, standing on his feet, "We got into a fight and I wound up here…" he mentioned, folding his arms over his chest, "Guess you guys figured out that this is milady's magic, right?" he inquired to those among him.

"Yeah," Rogue answered, "but there's no way out of here…" he pointed out as he glanced around, "At least not one that we can access ourselves," he added, gesturing towards the rift his guild mate had just come through.

"AGH!" the giant woman shouted out pain, growling as she continued to get barraged by the missile-like bone fragments from Ultimate Humungousaur. The princess' pupil just looked on, amazed by what they were doing. However, she felt that she needed to get the mirror back as she had first planned, developing a serious expression as she ducked behind a clothing rack.

"Whoa!" the hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian yelped as he was enveloped in another aurora-colored blast from his foe, who grinned evilly. However, she didn't notice the girl sneaking up behind her, grasping the mirror in her hand as she tried to pull it away from her.

"Starlight!" Luffy yelled as he hurriedly rushed over, while the extraterrestrial used his arm to brush the dust away, seeing what was happening.

"I told you to stay back!" he shouted to her as she struggled to get the object away from her adversary.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, evidently failing as she was lifted up with the mirror by the transformed girl, "It's just… you guys are putting your lives on the line to save your friends," she kept going, developing a determined look in her eyes, "so I should, too!" she exclaimed to his surprise, seeing her swing her legs to kick the mirror out of her grasp, making her gasp in shock as she saw it fly away, while her new enemy landed on her feet, running out to try and catch it. Unfortunately, it struck the ground before she could as the glass cracked. Within the void, large cracks were forming all around the others as they yelped in surprise, having to duck and step away from them.

"The mirror is breaking!" Sunset realized, hearing the area around them continue to come apart.

"Whoa!" Twilight yelped as she stepped away from a crack that had formed, "If those guys don't find a way to get us out of here soon, I don't know what's gonna happen!" she confessed rather desperately.

"Guys, I hope you know what you're doing…" the former pony said worriedly. In the real world, the vested girl picked up the mirror and looked at it, horrified by how badly she had broken it.

"No, no, no, no!" she repeated in fear, breathing rapidly, "This is all my fault!" she exclaimed, looking as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry about it!" Ultimate Humungousaur advised as he was stepping back, "Now's a good time to try and use that thing and save our frie-! AH!" he yelled in agony, having his sentence interjected as he was caught up in another blast of aurora-colored light. Just then, Juniper stomped towards the princess' pupil.

"Give that back!" she demanded, swiping at her by using her left hand, which she dodged as she ran behind a bush.

"No!" she responded defiantly, "This mirror is nothing but trouble. You have to realize that," she recommended in concern.

"MONTAAGE!" Luffy yelled, about to punch her again, only to end up blown away by another explosion that came from her right hand.

"What I realize is that you are just like those other girls!" she bellowed down to Starlight, picking up the decorative shrubbery as she squatted down in fright, "I wish you'd join them!" she declared. The girl quickly held the mirror away from her face, thinking that it was about to absorb her until she noticed that nothing happened.

"Eh... Phew!" she breathed out in relief before having to immediately get up and run to avoid another swipe from her foe, "Looks like you can't make that wish unless _you're_ the one holding the mirror!" she noted cleverly, grimacing upon seeing the bush being flung towards her, "Whoa!" she yelped, diving towards the floor. As she struck it, more fragments of the glass fell off, much to her fright as she saw how it looked. Back in the void, the girls and the boys were quick to dodge the cracks that appeared, becoming cornered as the area around kept breaking apart.

"What now?" Kyoya asked, hoping for a suggestion. In the real world, the beanie-wearing girl ducked behind the sunglasses kiosk, widening her eyes as she believed that she had a solution to rescuing the people inside the mirror.

"I wish Sunset Shimmer and her friends would come back!" she exclaimed as she stood up at held out the mirror towards the giant woman. It sparked for a moment, but only let a fragment drop as nothing else occurred. Its holder could not believe it, while her enemy crossed her arms smugly, laughing.

"Looks like _you_ can't use it, either!" she noted, swiping at her as she dodged her attacks, being chased around the kiosk.

"Hang on, Starlight!" the hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian yelled as he ran in and tackled the transformed girl to the ground. However, she growled angrily, disappearing in instant to his surprise. Before he could even think of where she had gone, he was caught up in another blast, much to the fright of the princess' pupil.

"Ben!" she screamed in dismay. Meanwhile, with the click of a belt, the plain-looking boy in the changing room was finally finished with getting his outfit on, closing the case that had his original clothes.

"Are you done yet?" the woman outside asked in annoyance, folding her arms underneath her chest.

"Sorry about all that," he apologized as he unlocked the door and opened it, surprising her as she looked at his suit, "Excuse me!" he cried out to the cashier, catching her attention as she saw him jog over to her, placing the suitcase and his backpack onto the counter, "Do you think you can hold onto my things for a little while?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"Um… sure…" she responded nervously, "Will you be back soon?" she questioned back, somewhat skeptical.

"I will be," he answered, quickly racing off out the doors without setting off the alarms, which she noticed.

"You're not selling those, are you?" one of the customers inquired out of confusion to the worker. The freckled boy hurried along, hearing the screams coming from the distance.

' _Not much time left I bet…_ ' he realized, letting a reddish energy start to course through his body as if it was his blood vessels, making green electricity spark around him, ' _so I gotta hurry!_ ' he declared to himself, moving faster, ' _One For All… FULL COWLING!_ ' he inwardly bellowed, suddenly leaping up rapidly, right over the head of Flash Sentry.

"Whoa!" he yelped, turning around to see the dark green blur rushing in the opposite direction, widening his eyes in surprise. At the kiosk, Starlight was continuing to avoid her foe's attempts to take the mirror away, but she then grabbed a few display cases from the wall, which concealed some of the patrons as they took off in fright. Starlight barely dodged the objects thrown at her, becoming cornered as she grimaced.

"Give it back to me!" Juniper demanded, holding out her hand.

"But my friends are trapped in here!" the girl pointed out pleadingly. Just then, the television screens around them turned on, playing the winning music video once again. The sound of it caused the transformed girl to growl angrily.

"Your _friends_ stole my one chance at being famous!" she yelled back, turning around and smashing the sets through the glass out of her pure hatred. Meanwhile, the ones within the void now were starting to separate as tiles carried both Applejack and Twilight away from the others, making them whimper in fear. The former of the two took a big leap to the main tile the others were, but it did not appear she would make it as she screamed.

"I gotcha'!" her boyfriend promised as he caught her arm with his left hand, grunting as he pulled her up with the help of Rainbow and Pinkie.

"Whoa..." she uttered, wondering how far the fall would have been as Kyoya held her close. In the meantime, the scientist was losing footing as pieces of her tile were quickly falling into the abyss, while the others watched on in fear.

"Charizard, go!" Alain called out, causing the dragon-like creature to fly over and catch the spectacled girl just as she was about to plummet into the abyss, much to everyone's relief as they breathed out sighs.

"Gum-Gum Bell!" Luffy roared back in the real world as his forehead was coated in black, using it to slam into Juniper's own cranium.

"Ergh!" she growled, palming him in the chest and blasting him away in an aurora-colored explosion.

"AH!" Starlight yelped as she saw him fly over her head, smashing into the window of one of the stores as the glass shattered into pieces upon his impact with it, "Luffy!" she cried out worriedly, while people were still running in fright from the conflict between the demonized girl and the hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian. He swung his wrecking ball-like tail at her, only to fail as she deflected it by merely using her hands, smirking all the while.

"Aw, come on!" he complained, spinning around to try and land a punch on her with his left fist. He managed to connect, but saw that she had caught it in her left extremity, which glowed in an aurora-colored aura before she suddenly unleashed a beam of light that blew him away in a loud yell. He crashed into the entry doors of the mall's movie theater, leaving a trail of dust in his wake as the beautiful monstrosity cackled in delight.

"Oh, I _really_ love this..." she said with an ominous grin, turning her attention back onto the girl by the sunglasses kiosk. She grimaced in fright as she slowly backed away, about to run off until the giant being vanished instantaneously, followed by reappearing right in front of her.

"WAH!" she shrieked, falling down onto her rear end in fright while also causing another piece of the hand mirror to break off and hit the floor.

"I'm still going to need that mirror back..." Juniper stated menacingly, reaching for the accessory while grinning evilly.

"Ah, no!" the former pony cried desperately, looking for a way out of the situation she was in. In the meantime, both Omni Force members were slowly getting back onto their feet, perking up and widening their eyes to see their friend being cornered.

"Starlight!" they called out quickly, both trying to hurry to her, even as it seemed like it would be all for naught. All of a sudden, a dark green blur began rushing by the crowd of panicked people, causing them to all stop and curiously see what it was, noticing the green sparks of electricity emanating off of it. Ultimate Humungousaur noticed it zoom in, gasping upon seeing what it actually was. It was the freckled boy they had run into, now dressed in a dark green, full-body unitard with red boots and elbow pads. The knee pads of the outfit extended to his legs and reached up to his thighs. His mask behind his head had long ear-like protrusions. His gloves had blue striping on them, and his gas mask was diamond-shaped and gray and had 2 holes top and bottom, left to right. The demonized girl caught a glance at him in confusion, seeing him grit his teeth while reeling his right arm back.

"SMMAAAAASSSHH!" he bellowed before punching her directly in the face with his fist, sending her sliding away in an instant as everyone looked on in complete astonishment. He landed down on his feet, seeing his foe wipe her stricken cheek as she growled at him. He merely got into a ready stance, clenching his extremities tightly.

"Who... are you?" the beanie-wearing female asked as her eyes continued to tremble.

"Starlight, get away!" the extraterrestrial cried out as he morphed his hands into cannons once, shooting off the missile-like fragments and striking her in the back within a fierce explosion. She turned around and glared at him afterwards, closing her hands into fists.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy's voice started to echo, catching her attention too late as she was struck in the back by both of his palms, "Bazooka!" he yelled, sending her sliding forward as he landed down. After realizing what was going, the costumed teen turned around and faced the princess' pupil, picking her up and holding her in his arms bridal style.

"I'm getting you outta here," he told her, leaping away in an instant as she yelped in surprise, seeing that they had reached the second floor. She glanced at the mirror in her hands as it lost more and more fragments, much to her fright as she cringed. "You okay?" her rescuer asked, catching her attention as they came to a stop, with him setting her down gently, losing the sparking electricity around him.

"It's just…" she began, tearing up a little, "I screwed up and tried to get the mirror back myself because those guys were doing everything while I just watched!" she explained, sniffling, "If I hadn't gotten involved, this wouldn't have happened!" she claimed as she fell to her knees, staring at the breaking mirror, "All my friends that are trapped in here are going to die because of me…" she mentioned while wiping her eyes. The teen was stunned by her words, but kept his composure.

"You know," he started to say, causing her to perk up, "someone told me that meddling where you don't need to is the essence of being a hero," he stated while turning around. She widened her eyes slightly, surprised by what he said. "You did your part, so we'll do ours and get your friends back," he promised, giving her a thumbs up before dashing off quickly, regaining the sparks of energy as he leapt away.

"A hero…" the girl uttered afterwards, looking into the mirror to see what she could of her own reflection. Meanwhile, the plain-looking boy raced onwards, jumping off the walls as he saw the giant woman ahead still fighting against the Omni Force members.

' _Okay, what's the plan?_ ' he asked himself, grimacing a little, ' _From the looks of things, we need to take her down as soon as possible…_ ' he stated through his thoughts, ' _So what I should do first…!_ ' he realized, bouncing off the left wall before landing down hard in front of the transformed girl with his feet, causing more dust to billow up as the floor cracked massively.

"Ah!" she yelped, unable to make out her surroundings within the veil. Her new opponent curled in his right middle finger, holding it in by using his thumb as he aimed it forwards.

"Five Percent…" he began, clenching his teeth, "DELAWARE SMMAAAASSSHH!" he yelled, flicking his finger to cause a gust of wind to blow out, sending the dust flying past his enemy and even into her eyes.

"AAAHHH!" she shrieked in agony, closing them and rubbing them immediately.

"Now's your chance!" the costumed teen called out to his allies, who blinked in surprise.

"Don't mind if I do!" Luffy responded, readying his right fist, "Gum-Gum Pistol!" he roared as he punched the former usher in the face, causing her to stumble back a bit. Ultimate Humungousaur then charged in, ramming into her and sending her flying across the mall as she screamed, slamming into a wall hard as it cracked.

"Nice one!" the freckled boy complimented, causing him to crack a smirk.

"Ugh…" their adversary groaned, pushing herself up. As she did so, she accidentally tore down a water fountain, causing the liquid to gush out onto her face. She shook her head afterwards, regaining her vision as she grinned evilly at her foes.

"Guess she's not goin' down easy…" the hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian concurred, transforming his arms back to normal.

"We've gotta beat her quickly!" the messy haired boy mentioned, "Every second she's still trying to fight us, the less time we have to save the people trapped in that mirror!" he explained rather worriedly. The pirate then perked up in realization.

"I need an opening," he told the two with him, "I'll take her down," he declared, causing them to widen their eyes in surprise.

"I can do that," the human of the two responded as he got into a ready stance.

"You sure, kid?" the extraterrestrial questioned out of concern, making him perk up, "I mean, I don't know what you're doing here and all," he pointed out as he grimaced slightly, "but I can tell you're one of the good guys," he finished as he gasped a little, seeing his grin.

"Yeah, I got it!" he replied with a nod, dashing out in an instant.

"And I'll cover you!" the dinosaur-like creature called out, transforming his arms back into cannons as they rapidly fired the missile-like fragments again, which his opponent blocked by using the aurora-colored energy shrouding her hands. Meanwhile, the plain-looking boy was continuing to zip around, waiting for his chance to catch her off guard.

' _One punch should do the trick…_ ' he concluded inwardly, leaping off the facing of the mall's second floor, heading right for her, ' _You're mine!_ ' he exclaimed through thought, reeling his fist back. However, she spotted him coming in the nick of time, moving back just enough so his punch would not connect directly with his target. ' _Crap, I only grazed her!_ ' he realized, grimacing.

"Out of my way!" she demanded, smacking him aside with her right arm.

' _Dammit…_ ' he inwardly cursed as he flew towards the wall, looking over to see Ultimate Humungousaur continuing to fire his projectiles, while the rubbery teen beside him was about to stick his thumb into his mouth. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Juniper was going to spot them before they could execute the plan. ' _No…_ ' the freckled teen uttered to himself, letting the energy he had surge through him again as sparks emerged, ' _NOT LIKE THIS!_ ' he bellowed inwardly, bracing himself against the wall he would have hit, leaping off of it in an instant towards his foe.

"FIVE PERCENT…" he started to roar, catching her attention as she gasped to see him coming, "DETROIT…" he kept going as he reeled his arm back, "SMMMAAAAASSSHHH!" he screamed upon punching her torso fiercely, causing her to let out a wad of spit as she stumbled back, "Now!" he cried out to his allies.

"THIRD GEAR!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, biting his right thumb and blowing into it, causing it to inflate like a balloon and grow in size as he clenched his fist tightly, "Armament, Hardening!" he yelled, making the black coating appear over it as he reeled it back, "Now Gum-Gum…" he began, while the costumed teen ran back over, "ELEPHANT GUN!" he roared, throwing out his enlarged extremity fiercely. Upon noticing, the former usher grimaced in fright, crossing her arms to brace herself from the impact. Though she was able to block it at first, her foe's giant fist sent her sliding back as the floor tiles shattered beneath her, followed by her tumbling across it as she fell.

"Ugh…" she groaned, slowly rising to her feet as she clenched her teeth, "Is that the best you've got?!" she challenged, letting her arms light up in the aurora-colored aura. Hearing her words enticed the Devil Fruit user to bite his left thumb and blow into it, making his left arm grow giant as well before coating it.

"You took away my friends and hurt them!" he screamed as he leapt up, clenching both enlarged extremities, "I'm not letting you take away anything else you could hurt!" he declared fiercely, "Gum-Gum…" he began.

"It's pointless!" Juniper yelled, readying her hands as she was about to attack. Suddenly though, she froze in place upon seeing the menacing and conquering glare in her adversary's eyes, causing her to quiver in fright.

"ELEPHANT… GATLING!" he roared as he punched at her rapidly with his gigantic limbs, breaking the floor as he yelled loudly.

"Amazing…" the costumed teen uttered with trembling eyes.

"More like overkill…" Ultimate Humungousaur noted, noticing all of what had been destroyed throughout the complex. Once he had finished, Luffy let his appendages shrink back to normal and lose their coating, landing onto the cracked floor and breathing heavily as a veil of dust shrouded their foe. All of a sudden, a rapid beeping caught their attentions as they saw the Omnitrix symbol upon the hyper-evolved Vaxasaurian's chest blink a bright green, followed by him transforming back into Ben in a flash of light.

"Uh oh," he uttered, worried that being out of power may have come too soon.

"Guys!" Starlight's voice cried out, catching their attentions as they saw her running up to them.

"Starlight, be careful!" the Omni Force leader quickly advised, causing her to screech to a halt.

"Ugh…" the former usher's voice groaned from within the dust cloud, causing everyone around it to gasp in fright. She emerged from it with plenty of scrapes and bruises from her fight, but she still seemed eager to continue, especially as she saw the mirror in her enemy's hands. "Now… I can be famous just like I've wanted…" she muttered, about to take the accessory as the girl backed away slowly.

"No!" the freckled boy chimed in, zipping in front of her defensively, making the demonized girl growl.

"Is fame really what you're after or…" the princess' pupil started to imply, catching her attention, "are you looking for something else?" she guessed, smiling nervously.

"Like what?!" the giant woman questioned angrily, about to attack as her messy haired foe got into a ready position.

"Like... a friend?" the beanie-wearing girl inquired, going up to her beside her rescuer.

"Who would want to be _my_ friend?" she asked back, still clenching her teeth angrily.

" _I_ would," the vested girl answered honestly, much to her surprise.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I understand you, Juniper," Starlight replied, gesturing towards herself, "You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better, but it's not!" she pointed out seriously, "Please, don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life," she pleaded calmly as the turquoise haired girl grimaced in realization.

"I've already made too many mistakes," she retorted, starting to sound reasonable, "What I've done is... is... unforgivable," she stammered out sadly, surprising the others.

"No, Juniper," the girl there responded, "I know they'll forgive you," she reassured to her, "But first, you have to set them free!" she told her seriously, showing her the cracked mirror. Within its dimensional space, the girls and boys were all huddling together on a single tile as there was nowhere else for them to stand. Charizard had picked up Alain onto his back with Fluttershy, while Lector and Frosch carried Sunset and Rarity respectively. In the real world, the giant woman finally decided to take the mirror back from the girl she spoke, as the males of the group there watched on nervously, wondering if she would do as told.

"I…" she started to say, looking back to see the small grin on the pupil's face, along with those coming off of the others', "I wish I could make up for my mistakes here today," she finished, causing a bright flash of blue light to envelop the area. As the boys and girls that remained on the final platform were about to fall into the abyss, in another flash of light, they suddenly found themselves back in the mall, which been completely returned to normal with no trace of any damages. The demonized girl had also turned back into her normal self during the process.

"Ugh…" Kyoya groaned, lifting his head to see that he was lying on top of his girlfriend, "Well, isn't this familiar…" he joked in a snarky tone, causing her to blush madly before she kneed him in the crotch, "OOOWWWWW!" he yelled in pain, falling off of her.

"I told you to get off yer high horse…" she grumbled as she stood up.

"Rah!" the Fire/Flying type roared happily as he flew down to the ground, allowing for his master and his girlfriend to disembark and embrace each other warmly.

"Oh, we're alive!" the fashionista exclaimed as she was let down by the frog-costumed feline, skipping up to her boyfriend and eagerly kissing him on the lips before he could say anything.

"Sweetheart, you okay?" Ben asked as he picked up Rainbow by the arm, standing her up.

"Yeah, thanks," she responded in gratitude, brushing her hair back, "Guess you really picked up the slack, Mister Ten," she joked as she put her hands at her hips.

"Whatever you say… Missus Ten," he retorted while crossing his arms, causing her to blush instantaneously.

"Twilight!" Luffy exclaimed as he suddenly embraced his girlfriend tightly, "Am I glad to see you!" he noted, while her face flushed a bright red.

"Uh, y-you, too…" she agreed with a stutter, evidently embarrassed. As Sunset came down with Lector and rubbed her neck, she saw the princess' pupil trotting up to them, making her smile brightly.

"Starlight, you did it!" she said happily, hugging her warmly as the exceeds lost their wings. Everyone's joy was interrupted however as they saw patrons coming towards them, conversing over the bizarre scene that had just happened.

"So much for laying low," the beanie-wearing girl noted, sheepishly rubbing her arm.

"I think even Princess Twilight would understand," her new friend reassured, placing her hand onto her shoulder. In the meantime, the theater employee looked at the hand mirror, which had turned back to normal as only a few pieces of glasses remained on it. She lowered it to see the blank and concerned expressions from everyone else, wondering what she was going to do now.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she immediately apologized.

"It's okay," the amber skinned girl responded reassuringly as she went up to her and placed a hand onto her shoulder, "We've all been there," she pointed out sheepishly.

"Really?" the pigtailed girl questioned, somewhat skeptical. She then noticed the vested girl raise her left hand.

"Manipulated an entire town into giving up their talents so they wouldn't think they were special," she explained with a nervous smile.

"Overpowered by a magic I couldn't control and created a rift between two worlds," the scientist continued, chiming into the conversation, "almost destroying both of them in the process," she admitted.

"Turned an entire school into my own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering a distant pony world," the red and yellow haired girl finished, followed by Juniper giving off a rather shocked expression.

"Wow!" Pinkie yelped in surprise, resting her arm on Rainbow's shoulder, "We are a _really_ forgiving group!" she noted, causing everyone to laugh. Just then, the freckled boy noticed the satchel that the purple and cerulean haired girl had been carrying was resting against the sunglasses kiosk, picking it up.

"Um…" he chimed in, catching everyone's attention, "I think this belongs to you," he said, handing it off to the Omni Force squadron leader as she blinked in surprise.

"Hey, you're that kid from earlier!" she remembered as she snapped her fingers.

"But what's with the weird costume?" the hyper girl asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well… uh… I… um…" he stuttered, sweating nervously.

"He's a hero," Ben answered for him, causing him to perk up, "If it wasn't for him, Luffy and I probably wouldn't have saved you guys," he confessed as he widened his eyes.

"Really?" his girlfriend questioned, somewhat amazed.

"It's no problem at all," the messy haired boy reassured as he waved his gloved right hand, "I just did what any hero would do in a situation like that," he noted, smiling brightly, "Anyways, it was nice meeting you all," he said while starting to run off, surprising them a little.

"Oh, wait!" Starlight yelped, causing him to stop for a moment, "You… never told me… or us your name…" she pointed out as she curiously raised her eyebrow. He blinked, letting off a small grin.

"Just call me Deku," he replied, suddenly letting green sparks appear around as he jumped off in an instant to the astonishment of the others, seeing him run off on the second floor. There, he grabbed his things from the clothing store he had left them at, putting on his backpack before racing outside. Later that afternoon, the girls were all gathered back at the mirror statue by Canterlot High, as Juniper had joined them. She was getting her pigtails braided by Rarity, while Pinkie took her theater-styled hairband and put it on, causing them to all laugh.

"Huh…" the princess' pupil sighed as she stood next to the pedestal, "I'm so sad to leave," she confessed to Sunset as she looked around the area, "I haven't really had the chance to get to know all of you," she pointed out, while her fellow former unicorn noticed her bag buzz, taking out her journal.

"Maybe you don't have to leave yet," she suggested, catching her attention," _Dear Sunset, some lessons are better learned in action, and you girls are great teachers,_ " she read aloud as the others listened to her, _Starlight should stay for a few more days. Enjoy the premiere!_ " she finished, leading to everyone cheering and laughing excitedly.

"Huh," the vested girl uttered afterwards, "Think you can focus on the positive?" she inquired with an arched eyebrow to the girl beside her.

"Whatever happens is gonna happen," she replied with a pump of her fist, "I've just gotta live in the moment, right?" she guessed, playfully punching her new friend's shoulder.

"Right!" she answered, punching her back rather cheekily.

"You know, I bet we're run into that Deku kid again…" Ben chimed in, catching their attentions, "but I don't think from here…" he admitted, folding his arms behind his head.

"That punch he made was awesome!" Luffy exclaimed, "You guys shoulda' seen it!" he yelled rather excitedly. Everyone laughed in joy, not noticing the shadowed figure looming over them from the building, being none other than Zeref.

"Your happiness will soon come to an unfortunate _end_ …" he stated, holding a navy blue, glowing red MPG in his hand as he glanced at them, specifically towards Sunset.

 **END**

 **Hooray, I finished! Gosh, I know you guys won't find out until September, but the system I've come up with has literally been the best thing ever in terms of producing stories and doing other things in my off time. Anyways, studying has been going well, school's starting again soon, so on and so forth. As for what's next on my list of fics to keep working on, I think I'll get back to "The Challenge of a Lifetime" and "The Mega Protocol for old time's sake. I think writing a few battles will be just the motivator I need to keep going into September. And I know that there are plenty of shorts coming out that people might want me to write about, but they're a little short for my standards.**

 **Anyways, did you like that surprise with Izuku Midoriya?! After recovering from his injuries during his internship with Gran Torino, he sent him off to Professor Paradox to be sent back in time to help the others defeat Juniper. Of course, he was told to just wait until something bad happened, so he had to loiter around the mall for a while with not much else to do. Also, I should mention that the ending bit with Zeref was supposed to be extended where he'd have a conversation with Sunset, but I thought it'd be a bit much since she just got over her fears of uncertainty.**

 **Loved the short by the way. Starlight might not be my favorite, but I can appreciate her from time to time. I'm gonna be pairing her with someone by the way. Who you may ask? Well… not someone you'd probably expect. Catch you guys later!**


End file.
